Entwined
by khandi4u
Summary: Takes place after S3E13. After the Fae killings what happened to Bo? To Lauren? Where are they and who are they with and what will the future hold? Will Doccubus rule in this life or the next or is it time to face facts and realize that the dangers and complexities of Fae/Human love are to much even for two souls ENTWINED.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers:**

I am not a writer, author or arm-chair producer. Call me NEWBIE! I am just someone who would like to see things go a little differently with BoLo. All comments and criticisms are welcome. Forgive the amateur writing style, and mistakes.

I do not own anything LG if I did it would be BoLo all day and night long. I hope you all enjoy. Khandi4uAll! :)

* * *

**ENTWINED**

* * *

"No! No! This can't be happening! Do something bring her back!" I hear Bo screaming the words but Lauren didn't know why or who she is talking to.

Unable to see...

to move...

to feel...

Lauren can only hear what is happening.

I am freezing Lauren thought as she tried to move, to open her eyes to get a sense of where she was and what the hell was going on.

Lauren could hear the clanging of metal on metal medical implements she was sure of it. She must be in hospital. "Damn why can't I move or open my eyes?" Lauren struggled to gain consciousness. She recognized Dyson's voice "Bo there is nothing they can do she is gone.", "Bo, I am sorry you have to let her go!"

"Bo Oh god Bo needs me" Lauren thought, as she struggled to move to release herself from these bonds holding her.

Finally after what feels like hours, Lauren's eyes begin to come into focus and she sees a sees a bright light above her. The light feels warm and she reaches up to bring the light closer as the light comes into focus Lauren hears Bo sobbing in the distance behind her.

Lauren turns to see Dyson and Bo and a doctor standing over someone. "Oh God not Kenzie",

"Oh Bo Lauren reaches out to give her what little comfort she can when Lauren sees her hand.

Lauren sees right through her hand. No flesh, No bones just a misty ghostly outline of her hand, arm and body. "What is happening am I dreaming? Lauren thinks,

"Oh, Lauren please don't leave me I love you! I love you Lauren! Oh, gods please..."

Lauren moves closer to see clearly that it her laying on a gurney with Bo draped over her lifeless body weeping.

"We didn't have enough time together please Lauren I love you more than you know"

"No! No!" Lauren screams  
"Bo, suck Dyson's chi and give it to me!" "Bo save me!" "Bo, bring me back!" "Why won't you save me Bo?" "Bo why can't you hear me?"

* * *

**Earlier After (Season3 Episode 13)**

* * *

Lauren's head is pounding. Her hand traces to the source of the pain to the side of her head a lump and dried blood indicate to her she took a good hit on the head from that guard as she was trying to escape Taft's lab.

Trying to get her barrings Lauren pulls herself up to a sitting position and leans against a concrete wall.

It's freezing down here and the smell of formaldehyde and embalming fluids permeates the air. She realizes she is definitely in a morgue.

Suddenly, she remembered the formula!

Lauren frantically searches her coat pockets it's gone.

The formula that merges Human DNA with Fae DNA it was on my thumb drive in my coat pocket and now its gone! And the sample with it. "Who took it and where am I?"

* * *

Bo, quickly awoke startled and in a strange but somehow familiar bedroom.

The last thing she remembered was being at the Dal, when it exploded. The smoke enveloped me and I passed out. This was definitely not the Dal, unless Trick had a thing for pink and lace he was hiding. She laughed inwardly at the vision.

As Bo begins to rise her head sways, the dizziness forces her to sit back down on the bed. Her head is pounding and her movements require more thought than necessary to complete.

Bo recognizes she needs to feed as the feeling of hunger begins to grow.

She knew she had to get out of wherever she was and feed and find out where she was and what happened.

A long corridor leads in three directions from the room. She hears voices in the distance and decides to follow wherever they lead.

The hallway leads to a landing at the bottom of a large grand staircase.

The talking is more prominent now as she enters a great room she recognizes the voices coming from within.

"Tamsin?" "Dyson?" She peers around the corner into a great library filled with hundred old and new books intermingled on the floor to ceiling shelves.

The library was covered on every wall, floor and ceiling with oak paneling. The ceiling must have been 20 feet high was coffered with oak and engravings of different types of Fae, gods and animals that seemed to tell stories or myths.

"Bo!" both Tamsin and Dyson said in unison.

"Finally, your lazy ass is up!" "And I am the old lady!" Tamsin smirked.

"Glad you made it Bo! We were worried!" Dyson said.

"How are you feeling Ysabeau?" A dark haired, blue eyed athletic built man said. Bo had not noticed him before.

"Ok, who are you?" Bo asked.

"You may call me Alfodr", he replied. I am the one who you know as "The Wanderer". I brought you all here for safe keeping.

"Safe keeping from who?" and "Where is my mom.. Aife?" Bo inquired.

"She is fine recovering from her ordeal with the humans" Alfodr said.

Bo demanded to see her mother. "Where I want to see her!"

Alfodr replied, "She is in the clinic, Tamsin will take you to her". Alfodr, nodded to Tamsin.

"And Ysabeau, while you are there you may want to see the doctor yourself." Alfodr added.

Tamsin lead Bo through the mansion past many rooms and another huge staircase out the back to a large veranda and a view of a large brick yet modern building 200 yards in the distance.

"Are you you are up for this Bo? You look like you could use a meal" Tamsin said.

"I don't need your concern Tammy" "Thanks, I can find my way from here" Bo said brushing by Tamsin and making a direct line for the clinic.

As Bo approached the clinic she noticed there were no people, workers or guards in sight but there were cameras peppered across the grounds and around the buildings. As the enormous sliders opened allowing her entrance.

In the foyer a huge statue of "Panacea" the goddess of healing greeted them. She was beautiful Bo thought.

"Hello Tamsin I see you're still in good form?" A women said as they strolled toward receptionist desk.

"Better than ever. Eir this is Bo and we are here to see Aife" Tamsin replied.

Dr. Eir informed them, "Aife is receiving her final reconditioning treatment and will be finished shortly. Please wait over here." "Most everyone has gone home for the evening so make your self comfortable I will check on Aife's progress." Dr. Eir said as she turned to leave when Bo grabbed her arm and said,

"Reconditioning treatment?" "Where the hell is she?" Bo pushed passed the Valkyries and toward the direction Dr. Eir was going in search of her mom.

Peering through every door finally Bo saw her mom through the small vertical window Bo pushed through the door and toward her mother. "Mom are you OK?"

"Ysabeau? Oh, baby you're ok"

Bo noticing a nurse injecting something into Aife's IV grabbed the nurse's hand, "What are you putting in my mother?"

"Bo, its ok. They have helped me; really Bo they saved me I have not felt this good for a long time. It's OK!" Aife tried to calm her daughter down before Bo got out lost control. Aife could tell Bo was week and hungry.

Recognizing the situation may be getting out of hand Dr. Eir tried to reassure her.

"Ysebeau, Aife is receiving a reconditioning formula that takes Fae DNA and in this case her own DNA, replicates it and puts it back into her. A sort of Fae energy boost. This in effect gives her even greater power to heal and regain her strength. She will as she said feel many many years younger. And in fact biologically she will be actually be younger when the treatments are complete. ""DNA Replication is a new procedure we are only beginning to see the benefits of".

"DNA Replication?" Wow how scientific how did you discover it Dr.?" Bo knew full well that Lauren had worked on a similar treatment for her when she was going through the Dawning. Hoping that the Replication of Bo's DNA that was healthy would counter act the mutating DNA.

Dr. Eir explained, "Well actually we didn't a human doc…"

"Dr. Bo needs something to quench her hunger can you help her?" Tamsin interrupted.

"Yes, come lay on this bed and I will prepare the injections they will speed up your healing and boost your strength until you have the opportunity to feed properly"

"Where did you get Aife's DNA to do this procedure?" Bo asked as she hopped onto the bed.

"Luckily, we happened to have some in our inventory. But even if we didn't we could have taken any Fae DNA and merged it with Aife or any other Fae and increased her power to heal." "From here on out we will keep a Codex of every Fae's DNA and when the need arises we will be able to Replicate it short order."

"Wow, that is an amazing breakthrough think of all the good it can do" Bo responded.

"This new technology to fuse different types of DNA together will give us the ability to isolate many Fae diseases and replace the mutated mitochondria with perfect specimens. In addition, we can remove the cell's nucleus that holds the chromosomes and 99% of the Fae's DNA markers and merge them with other chromosomes to create biologically perfect specimens of Fae and insert them back into the donor." "What we can achieve with this discovery has not yet been realized fully." Replied Dr. Eir

"Sounds a bit FrankenFae to me" Bo quipped.

"Well, we just recently got a hold of the formula so it's new to us but I am sure we will do amazing things with it"

"There you are Ysabeau.", "That IV should take an hour or two, get some rest and I will come back and check on you in a little while"

"I will be back I need to talk to the Doc." Tamsin, said to Bo as she followed Dr. Eir out of the examining room.

"Mom, are you really ok?" Bo asked.

"Yes, Ysabeau I have not felt this good in a couple hundred years" "You will see how good you feel too"

"Mom, how did you get here?"

"Alfodr, brought me, he saved us all." Aife said in a way that made Bo think she was not completely back to normal.

"Mom is Alfodr my father?"

"Yes! He is your father and he saved us and your friends from the humans"

"Mom have you seen the human doctor from Taft's clinic, Lauren?" Bo wasn't sure she should bring up any humans but she had to know if Lauren made it out ok.

"Yes, your father took her and he is making her pay for her part in killing the Fae."

"Lauren did not kill any Fae? She saved Dyson, Me and you Mom!. Lauren saved you too! Don't you remember?"

"Bo, I know she is your friend but she is under your Father's authority now. It is best to leave it alone. The doctor has been useful to the Fae and she will be treated humanely." Aife said.

"Lauren did nothing but help the Fae it's her discoveries that Eir was talking about not a Fae doctor her Lauren a human doctor!" Bo responded wanting her mother to see that Lauren was not the enemy.

"It was her so called science that gave Taft the power and ability to use us as lab rats and kill us" "Yseabeau, I am tired we both should rest these reconditioning treatments are exhausting please rest now we can talk about everything later away from here." Aife concluded as she closed her eyes leaned back to rest.

Bo relented in time she would convince Aife about Lauren, Kenzie and that most humans were not out to kill them but maybe now it was to soon after the trauma of being held captive.

Bo had to admit she was tired too, and leaned back and closed her eyes but she could not get Lauren out of her mind she could not forget their last conversation:

"You came for Dyson... I knew you would."  
"Maybe that was our problem Bo, do you know my name isn't even Lauren?"

Laurens words cut right through Bo. I promised her after Hecuba "It's time!", "I want to give this a real shot at making it work" I took it for granted that Lauren would always be there for me, helping me, supporting me and she did and was . But when she needed me I was caught up in all things Fae.

The Fae has ruined Lauren's life, tricking her into servitude, holding Nadia in a coma for years while using Lauren for their own ends. Lauren had given enough it was time she had that real shot at a happy full life. Even if the Fae realized Lauren did not have anything to do with the Fae killings they would never allow her to life a free and full life. She knew to much about the Fae and her scientific knowledge was to valuable to simply let go. Even under the protection of the Light and the Ash Lauren would never have a normal life again.

She must be here at the compound Bo thought. Alfodr will keep her alive as long as Lauren complied with his wishes. But Lauren's days of submitting to the will of the Fae were long gone. Bo knew that when Lauren told Bo in Taft's office she has been used and abused by the Fae for too long and that she had had enough of it – it was the truth. Lauren would not continue to help the Fae and the fact that they had her DNA splicing and dicing formula meant time was of the essence.

I don't know how yet, but somehow, someway I will get Lauren her freedom! Bo leaned back closing her eyes and silently vowed. The tears began to fill in her eyes as she remembered Lauren's words " I can't save you both, just like you couldn't love us both." "I loved you!"


	2. Chapter 2

Lauren awoke from her drug induced slumber feeling rested and the gash on her head well on its way to healing. Someone had done an exceptional job stitching the wound.

At least she was in a room with a half bath and not a dungeon like the Ash had held her in. A window would have been nice something to read or write on would keep her mind busy. She was already getting stir crazy and she had not even been conscious for more than a couple of hours. How long have I been here? Where is here?

She had come to realize she was in a Fae compound the pungent smell of Fae pheromones radiated to her room. She was nauseous, "If whoever they are wanted me dead they would have killed me already. She thought. Dark or Light Fae? With everything that has gone on with Taft she wasn't sure it would have mattered. She left the Light to work with a man who was killing Fae. Neither side could afford to look as if they were excusing her for her involvement even if she was only guilty by association not it deed. Neither would remember how many Fae both Light and Dark she has treated and saved over the years. Not to mention the countless who would have died had she not found the cure against the South American Fae Plague and developed an inoculation against further infection and spread of the deadly virus.

Clearly, they want something else" But what? They had her papers and samples what else could they want? Lauren knew the answer to that question would be the difference between living and dying. For now she was stuck waiting for them to come to her with the questions only she had the answers to.

* * *

Amazing! I feel amazing like I have been feeding for days. Bo thought as she sat upright in the bed. This is how it use to feel after a full feed. When I quenched my hunger not only by sucking Chi but by copulating as well. Unfortunately, those times generally left my sex partner dead. But the immense flow of Chi from those experiences felt unbelievable it was the guilt of killing that she could never reconcile. How something can feel so damn good physically and feel so bad psychologically was something she still could not come to terms with.

That all changed after the Dawning. My hunger has been different. More pronounced. Like I could feel a part of my body that needed to recharge. It was like I could pinpoint the weakened area and direct the Chi to heal it directly. There was something else too. It was like I could feel a reservoir of Chi inside me like a backup for when I needed it. The Dawning definitely changed things. Since then my need for CHI has been evolving its not just sexual its something more. Even before the Dawning something was changing.

My desires were still overwhelmingly sexual but my NEEDS were very different. It was like just taking Chi was not enough. There was a deep need to give Chi. To share it in someway. How? I always wondered how I can take something from someone and still be giving back to them? Lauren understood this she called it my "Inner Alchemy", she said my needs were changing because I was transforming from a child who required Chi to just to survive to an adult who still required Chi to survive but also needed to give Chi in order to thrive.

But it didn't always work. When I tried to give Chi to Tamsin it failed. I didn't understand it but Lauren would. She always either knew the answers or knew how to find them.

Oh, Lauren I miss you. I need you. Where are you?

"Beep, Beep, BEEP BEEP" the IV alarm notification going off brought be back to reality and reminded me I was in Alfodr's clinic.

Dr. Eir returned and began removing the IV.

"Thank you Doctor! I feel amazing!" I said as I reached to touch her arm.

"You are welcome Bo. Is there anything else I can do for you?" Dr. Eir said seductively as the effect of my touch was taking effect.

"Yes, I was wondering about a human doctor?"

"You men Dr. Lewis? Yes, of course she is being held here but not for long."

"Where is she being held?" Bo asked.

"Feeling better Succubitch?' Tamsin was always interrupting.

"Perfect Thanks!" Where is my mother? Bo responded as she removed her touch from Dr. Eir.

"She is in her room recovering from the treatment. I am to escort you to Alfodr he wishes to speak with you"

"Good, I have a few hundred questions myself. Lead the way Tammy", "Talk to you later Dr. Eir."

* * *

Tamsin lead Bo back to the mansion and what seemed to be a cave that was carved out of granite. The sound of running water echoed through the pristine chamber that had carved shelving on the longest wall. The shelves held books, manuscripts and scrolls that looked to be very old. The shelves seemed endless and continued around the corner out of sight. Picking up one of the scrolls Bo recognized the name Hippocrates but the words were literally all Greek to her. Many scrolls from ancient Greek, Egypt, Sumerian , Akkadian literature, Hittite texts, Vedic Sanskrit and some that were unrecognizable over flowed the shelves.

"Do you read Funerary?" Alfodr said as he walked into his office.

"Ah, no I am still trying to figure out modern English" Bo joked

"My daughter your education has been incomplete. We will have to do something about that"

"Those scrolls you are interested in are from the Library of Alexandria we were able to salvage quite a bit of them unknown to most we saved the contents of the entire Library before Caesar and his humans destroyed it." Alfodr said.

"Was Caesar Fae?" Bo asked.

"Julius Caesar, Alexander, Plato, Hammurabi, Buddah, Zoroaster and the Christ to name a few, have long been consider to have lineage that was not Human or Fae but pre-dates both."

"Come sit-down let's get to know one another Alfodr motioned to Bo to sit in a large red leather wingback loveseat across from him.

Bo noticed the man he was tall, broad shouldered, dark blue eyes, dark hair and there was musculature under the fine tailored suit jacket his crisp white cuffs were evidence of a man who cared about details. His features were handsome, strong, commanding and he was the kind of man who was hard to refuse anything to simply because of his stature.

"Bo would you care for a drink?" "A Macallan perhaps?"

"Yes, great thank you." Bo replied.

Alfodr handed Bo her drink and took his place across from her observing her first sip of the scotch.

"Um, wow that is really amazing, smooth and 'oakey'". Bo tried to lighten the atmosphere that was thick with her own nervousness.

Alfodr laughed and said, "I regret your absence from me your formative years could have been much more educational but we are going to remedy that I promise"

"I have been reading the Fae histories. There is so much I don't know but I am trying to catch up maybe you could suggest some reading?" Bo asked

"The Fae Histories are a great place to start, but its in no way complete. History, is being revised every day by those who take an account. Those who have been given the task of writing down the occurrences of our times and of those gone by do the best they can to be accurate. But as you know Ysabeau History can be changed by a simple comma, and "Truth lays in an abstract "Ideal"."

"What is your truth Alfodr?" "Why did you let my mother take me away to be raised by humans?" Bo inquired.

"Aife, took you and hid you from me I searched all over the world for decades and had her followed hoping she would lead me to you but until a year ago I had no idea where you were" "It was not my choice to have you raised by inferiors … worse by humans"

"But you have known for over a year where I was why are you coming forward now?" Bo continued to press Aldofr.

"Ysabeau, there are many things you do not understand being raised away from the Fae Gentry, you do not understand how our society works. But your question is relevant. I was not planning on introducing myself to you until after your transformation was complete but the recent events with the humans using the Fae as test specimen forced my hand." "You were endangered and the technology ascertained by the humans required intervention and none of the Fae elders had either the will or the strength to intervene so it was my duty." "Had the humans been allowed to continue on this course unchecked the Fae would be on the road to extinction or worse they would become a new race of hybrids".

"What happened to the people at Taft's lab?" Bo inquired

"The Fae that survived were treated and underwent replication or reconstruction depending upon their injuries. Those with limbs lost are in the process of 'growing new ones' but the survivors will be whole again. Unfortunately, the one thing we have not yet learned how to restore is the mind. The torture the Fae endured at the hands of the humans is rooted deep inside their minds. But we are working on treatments to remedy that as well. To eliminate the psychosis entirely or reverse the mapping the mind creates in cases of extreme brutality". Aldofr said.

"Is that what you did to Aife?" "She seems amazingly calm and comfortable here under your care after all you put her through" "In fact, a year ago she was all "evil father" and now you seem to be "super dad".

Alfodr laughed as his daughter's straightforward clarity. "Yes, Aife has been undergoing treatments for over a year now. And she is once again flourishing as a women and a succubus she is realizing her Fae potential."

"You mean she is realizing her Fae potential as you feed it to her through an IV. Robbing her of herself." Bo was saying when,

Alfodr stopped Bo, "Do you really think Aife is not happier? Those memories of the past gone from her mind, the pain of losing her family, of being sent away by her Father, the break from reality she went through while she and I were married forcing me to put her 'away' for her own good and the good of our only child you Bo. The loss of that child as she gave her away to be raised by inferiors... BY HUMANS!"

"Yeseabeau, I assure you your mother is better off not remembering those things and is more herself than ever before as she is free from the bounds of her memories." "And no one is forcing her to continue treatment Aife has made her own choice on the matter" "The discussion about Aife is closed!" "I forbid the mentioning of it any further! What is done is done and enough has been said! Aife has forgotten and so should you Ysabeau!"

Bo was shocked how quickly her father went from the perfect host to perfectly pissed off. She didn't like to be told what to do worse she wasn't going to be told what to think by anyone!

Bo was incensed. "Or what daddy you will inject me with the 'happy juice'. No thanks I will keep my memories and decide how to interpret them on my own thank you!"

Bo pushed further. "What about the humans? The human doctor? What happened to them?"

"The humans are of no concern of yours Ysabeau!" Alfodr said.

"I make them my concern! What happened to them?" Bo demanded.

Alfodr was getting irritated by Bo's obstinate behavior and he leaned forward in his chair and said. "Daughter your re-education begins now. The humans from the compound are dead. Whether they are aware of it or not the humans serve the Fae at our discretion that is Lesson and Rule #1. " Alfodr rose to leave

"I want to see Lauren!" Bo demanded! "She serves me!" she added.

Alfodr turned to face his daughter his dark eyes flashing yellow with anger, "Dr. Lewis has almost fulfilled her purpose to the Fae and then she will be returned to her proper place" "It's best you spend adequate time learning Lesson #1 so you may apply it." Alfodr walked out of the office leaving Bo behind.

Bo was shocked how did that go so wrong so fast?

Bo thought as she began to walk out of the Library, Tamsin met her in the doorway.

"Daddy's little girl in a hurry?" Tamsin was baiting Bo and Bo was in no mood for games right now.

"Yeah, I am going to find my human friends. Are you really one of his minions Tammy?" Bo quipped.

"Ha! Whether we like it or not we are all Alfodr minions. I choose to like it. I suggest you do the same. You can't escape his power he will finally bring the Fae together isn't that what you want Bo?"

"I am happy for you Tammy but I am not going to abandon my human friends because of some supposed Fae Revolution even if he is my father." Bo said.

"Bo, Alfodr is a great man. He will do great things for the Fae he will bring back unity between the Fae and mark a new era for our people." "We can be part of that" "Think of it no more fealty to one clan or another just to each other just to the Fae."

"Where do the humans fit in this equation Tamsin?"

"Bo, you have allowed your affections for the humans to cloud your judgment. They have existed for millenia and they will continue to exist in their place. Humans exist to serve the Fae nothing more and you need to get that through your head or it may cost you your head Bo!"

"And replace my love and loyalty to living beings with what Tamsin?" My daily dose of "Mind Fuck via an IV?" "So I can forget that I am stealing and exploiting the life energy from begins that have as much right to exist as I do?"  
"No Thanks I'll pass!" Bo brushed passed Tamsin.

"Bo where are you going?

"To find my all my friends Fae and human with or without your help Tamsin!"

"Bo, wait!"

"Bo, I know where they are... Wait!"

"Tamsin tell me!"

"Bo, it's not that simple!"

"Tamsin tell me or stop me but lets get on with it!"

"Bo, Trick is in Scotland with Stella. Hale found Kenzie and took her to safety, I am not sure where exactly. Dyson is here, Aife is here and Lauren is here too."

"Tamsin, you better not be lying to me! Where is Lauren?"

"Yes, they are keeping her in the morgue for her own safety. With everything that is going on between the Dark and Light and her working for Taft Lauren is in more danger than ever!"

"Thanks Tamsin I won't forget this!"

"Bo, where are you going?" Tamsin moved in front of Bo to stop her from proceeding.

"To find Lauren!" "Tamsin, your either with me or against me which is it?" Bo pushed by Tamsin.

"Bo, Stop! I Can't Let you! – we are **ENTWINED**".


	3. Chapter 3

"Tamsin, the Fae funky juice has gotten to your brain. You and I have never "En-Anything". Well a kiss doesn't really count"

"Bo, I am talking about Alfodr. I am **ENTWINED** to Alfodr."

* * *

Any minute now, Lauren knew a nurse would be coming to check her vitals, draw blood and bring her food. Every few hours like clockwork someone came to check on her. She heard the metal cart traveling down the hall towards her room. It made several stops and she assumed there were others being held captive as well. She wondered if Bo was here maybe Dyson. She hoped they escaped.

The door opened and the nurse and two guards entered. "Come" She motioned to Lauren. As Lauren walked into the hallway the fluorescent lights blinded her and she instinctively shielded her eyes. Difficult, to see anything through her squinting Lauren was unable to determine where she was as the nurse gently guided her up a sloping path and down the hall into an even brighter area noisy with medical personnel rushing about.

The nurse lead her down a long corridor to a large examining room. Her eyes still adjusting to the light but able to focus in on her surroundings she was in some kind of medical facility that was obvious. But is wasn't one she was familiar with or one that the Light Fae ran she had been to most of those this must be a Dark Fae facility.

"You may wash up, there is a change of clothes on the bed". The nurse said "I will be back shortly for you physical exam."

Lauren watched the nurse as she left there was a guard outside the door and no windows in the room.

Lauren jumped at the opportunity to bathe and took her time to enjoy the luxuries of hot water, soap, shampoo and a clean shower. She did not know how long it had been since she bathed but it could not have been more than a couple of days since leaving Taft's compound.

Some time later she finished drying her hair and dressing when the nurse returned.

"Please lay down I need to check your vitals and draw some blood" the nurse said.

"Nothing has changed since the last 10 times you stuck me is it really necessary to draw blood again? My arm is starting to resemble hamburger" Lauren said.

"Lie down please" was the nurse's only response.

Lauren knew the nurse was a "_Skum_" a type of Fae that lives its life in servitude and ignorance. Skum do exactly what they are told and are told exactly what they are supposed to tell. There was no point in pushing the poor dumb Fae.

"The doctor will be right with you" the Skum said as she walked out.

Lauren walked toward the door and peered through the small vertical window and could see the guards outside. She looked in the far corner of the room there was a security camera! Damn! Maybe the doctor can tell me what they want with me.

Dr. Eir knocked and then entered Lauren's examining room. "Hello Dr. Lewis how are you feeling today?"

"Do I know you?" Lauren inquired

"No, Dr. Lewis not formally but I know you. I am Dr. Eir the leading Geneticist for the Fae." "I am here to discuss the findings of the tests we have been running"

Lauren examined the doctor. She was of average height, medium build blonde hair brown eyes and definitely fit. She had never seen her before so she must be Dark Fae she know all the Light Fae doctors, specialists and scientists.

"What did you find?" Lauren asked as she mentally went back in time and tried to remember when the last time she ran panels on herself. It was around the same time Nadia awoke. Lauren wanted to make sure she had not contracted or became a carrier of a Fae disease or virus that could compromise Nadia's recovery. The results were 'clean'.

"There are abnormalities in the Genome. There are several mapping sequences that are not consistent with... however, we cannot be completely sure of our findings since the biopsies were done from needle aspirations."

"Perhaps your tests have mismatched the variations Dr. Eir? This is a common lab error." "Why are you so interested in my DNA anyway? I am only human after all."

"Are you Dr. Lewis? Only Human?" Asked Alfodr standing by the closing door.

"Let me introduce myself I am Alfodr your patron"

Lauren laughed out loud, "Patron? I don't need a patron or want one!" Lauren retorted

"Well then consider me your captor what ever suits your sensibilities!" "Either way I am someone who is very interested in what you injected into yourself to create the genetic mutations?"

"Mutations?" "You did not say anything about mutating genes Dr. Eir" Lauren stated looking toward Dr. Eir

"Come doctor we will find out one way or another how you were able to create this new Genome?" Alfodr said.

"Your tests are wrong! There is no new Genome. The results you are finding must be due to contamination with Fae Genome or errors in your lab work" Lauren was indignant!

"Except Dr. Lewis they are not consistent with the Fae Genome either" replied Dr. Eir

"What? What are they consistent with Dr. Eir?" Laurens interest was peeked.

"Dr. Lewis we need to do some more tests to be sure of the findings. We need to biopsy your bones, marrow and brain tissue from several locations to be sure."

"No way!" Lauren stood up she would be damned if she was going to be the lab rat of the Fae! She was stopped by Alfodr.

"It was not a request Dr. Lewis" "I told you one way or another we will find out." He turned and exited the room as the guards entered.

"Ouch!" Lauren felt the needle on her arm as Dr. Eir injected her with a sedative and Lauren fell to the floor.

* * *

Bo had been walking the grounds of the estate for what seemed like hours. She was sure she was being watched but she did not know how. The only guards or cameras she saw were around the buildings. She knew the lay of the land but still had no idea where exactly she was. She decided to find the Dr. from this morning at the clinic and see if she could get at least a clue to Lauren's whereabouts.

As Bo walked into the clinic the place was overrun with Fae seeking treatments the waiting room was noisy and filled mostly with females except the occasional young boy there were no adult men to be found.

Bo inquired at the reception desk. "Is Dr. Eir available?" The young Fae girl pushed a clipboard toward Bo and said "Here, sign in and take a seat".

Bo signed the sheet and took a seat in the waiting area.

The conversation in the waiting room all revolved around the recent events with the two human doctors using Fae for experiments.

The vitriol for the humans and especially the doctors was upsetting. Little did they know that Lauren not only was not part of the experiments with the Fae but it was her cures they sat here and waited for.

Bo almost laughed at the ignorance and the hypocrisy of it all. The Fae had been feeding on humans for millennia without regret or concern for their species. And for most of human history they were the food crop of choice. Now, suddenly the humans begin to rise above chattel and the Fae wish to cut them down again.

"Bo?" "Bo Dennis" A nurse was calling her name. "Here!" "The doctor will see you now, right this way."

The nurse led Bo into an examining room.

"Please have a seat and I see you are having a heart problem. Can you tell me a little more? Do you have pain? Tightness? Shortness of breath?" the nurse asked.

Bo chuckled, "If you don't mind I would rather tell the doctor myself" Bo responded.

"Ok Fine, she will be right with you" the nurse left no sooner was Dr. Eir in the examination room.

"Hello, Ysabeau so tell me what's wrong with your heart? Are you in pain? You know its highly irregular for Fae to have heart problems so the more information you can give me the better I will be able to help you" Dr. Eir said.

"Err, its sick doctor" Bo responded

"Let me listen" Dr. Eir retrieved her stethoscope from her lab coat and proceeded to listen to Bo's heart.

"You sound ok is there any other symptoms?"

Bo, reached for her arm and touched Dr. Eir sending a flow of enthralling energy to the doctor.

"Where is Dr. Lewis?" Bo inquired.

"Here in the clinic" "She is being prepared for surgery"

"Surgery what surgery? Bo asked.

"Her cells are mutating at an accelerated rate even for Fae. We need to biopsy her brain to run more tests"

"You are trying to save her?"

"Yes, of course she is the key to mapping the genetic codex for all species of Fae. To which we will then be able to improve the species genetically altering inferior lines and eventually only allowing the best biological examples of Fae to reproduce."

"And the humans what is their role in this master plan?

"The humans have evolved beyond their use to us. We will work with their scientists, geneticists, biologists, and other specialties to bring our own Fae scientists up to speed but in the long term humans have only one role to play in our world. They exist to serve the Fae in whatever way "The Father" deems necessary."

"Sheech, talk about drinking the Kool-Aide" "Take me to Lauren now!"

* * *

"Tell me Dyson what do you know about Dr. Lewis?" Alfodr said as he handed Dyson a drink.

"She was in servitude to the Ash for many years. Worked with the Light on many different matters and was quite useful on more than one occasion" Dyson said.

"Do you know anything about her experiments? Her scientific work with the Fae?" Alfodr probed.

"No." "But experiments? I think you mean Taft not Lauren she did not perform any experiments on the Fae without the Ash's consent or knowledge" Dyson said.

"She was working with Taft the last several weeks. They were definitely experimenting on the Fae." … "Dr. Lewis's research is well documented in her papers over many years. She must have had Fae to test out her hypothesis on and these experiments must have been sanctioned by the Ash."

Dyson was becoming more uncomfortable with the conversation, "I don't have any intel on that" he said.

"Understand Dyson my inquiry is not critical. In fact, I support Dr. Lewis's work and would encourage it to continue under my direction. Unfortunately, that will be impossible if we do not find a way to reverse whatever Dr. Taft did to her." Alfodr stated.

"What do you mean?" "What did Dr. Taft do?" Dyson's concern was evident even though he and Lauren had not always seen eye to eye Dyson had grown to respect Lauren even admire her courage and commitment to Bo and she did save his life.

"We are not sure but we think Taft was using Lauren as a test case for one of his gene fusing experiments. Perhaps without even her knowledge she seems to be unaware or unwilling to tell us exactly what transpired while she was with Taft. The genetic material that is traversing with her own Human DNA is unknown to us or the human world. It's unlike anything we have ever seen."

"Does Bo know?" Dyson asked.

"I suspect Dr. Eir is telling her as we speak" "But Dyson there is something else you can help me with" Alfodr was demanding Dyson's help not requesting it.

* * *

The clubhouse door was ajar Lauren walked in.

The clubhouse was peppered with candles and the lights were dimmed the smell of something tasty was in the air. Lauren Loved when Bo got romantic.

"Babe, pour us some wine I will be right down" Bo yelled from upstairs.

"Ok hello to you to Babe!" Lauren yelled up the stairs.

Um, ABC Pinot Noir nice choice Bo, Lauren thought as she opened the bottle and filled two glasses. Swirling the wine Lauren looked up to see Bo descending the stairs.

God, Bo was beautiful. She was wearing a black wrap dress that gathered in all the right places sexy and sophisticated. Lauren could hardly breathe as Bo walked down the stairs her calf muscles flexing accentuating her muscular legs. She was wearing her hair down flowing freely around her breasts.

Bo was walking toward Lauren who was unmovable, the vision of Bo was mesmerizing. She leaned in closer as her lips brushed mine she said, "Hey babe, I am guessing by your fiery aura you approve?" Bo said in that oh so sexy tone.

"Um more than approve but you know that already don't you" Lauren said.

"How's the wine? Bo said half laughing"

"Amazing" as Lauren handed her a glass.

Bo was looking deep into Laurens eyes leaning in closer, "This wine reminds me of you, the way you smell..." Bo said as she moved Laurens hair from her shoulders and took in the scent behind Laurens ear. Bo continued, "...the way you taste." Bo moved to lightly capture the nape of Laurens neck gently licking. "It fills up all my senses like you." Bp was now teasing Laurens lips. "That's why I choose it" Bo said as she took a sip of her wine.

Lauren wanted Bo more than she could physically comprehend she enveloped me. Every aspect of me belonged to Bo Lauren was in her spell; Lauren wanted to feel her lips on hers. "Um, let me taste" Lauren captured Bo's lips fresh with the wine. Softly, taking her bottom lip in-between mine and running her tongue gently along the length of it tasting the sweetness of wine and Bo.

"Hungry?" Bo asked as she broke the contact of their lips.

"Very, is Succubus on the menu?"

"Come let's eat before dessert for once" Bo said as she led Lauren toward a beautifully set table. "You are going to need all the energy you can get human lover, its going to be a long night".

* * *

Dr. Eir led Bo down a secluded corridor. "Here" Dr. Eir motioned to a nondescript door.

Bo opened the door and saw Lauren laying on a bed and ran to her.

"Lauren? Lauren can you hear me?" Bo was standing over Lauren who was unconscious.

Lauren was being monitored by machines and had two IV's one in each arm.

Laurens eye lids were going crazy with movement, her extremities twitching when she asked Dr. Eir "What is happening to her she seems distressed?" Bo was holding Laurens hand trying to feel anything of her essence.

"She is probably dreaming it is normal for the sedation medication to induce a vivid dream state" "Her vitals are find and she really needs her rest before tomorrow. We should go now you have seen her."

"What is this procedure she will be undergoing tomorrow?" Bo asked.

"Ysabeau, it is a simple biopsy of the bone, marrow and brain. It is really noninvasive now a days it will take longer to get her in and out of the sedation then the actual procedure will take."

"When can I see her, talk to her tomorrow?" Bo inquired.

"She should be awake and coherent late afternoon" Dr. Eir continued "I will keep you updated of her progress if you like"

"Yes, Thank you Dr."

Bo was holding Lauren's hand and gently massaging her forearm hoping Lauren would feel her. With the other hand Bo leaned in close to Lauren and whispered "See you tomorrow love" And gently kissed her on the cheek and walked out of Lauren's room looking back she silently prayed "Please let her be ok".

There was much to do before tomorrow and I need to find Dyson Bo thought as she left Lauren's room


	4. Chapter 4

"Dyson!"

"Dyson are you in here?" Bo hurried into the Library.

"Bo what is it? What's happening?" Dyson called out from the other side of the enormous Library.

"Lauren is alive!" Bo proclaimed with mixed emotion.

"What? How? Where is she?"

"In the clinic they are going to perform some kind of surgery on her tomorrow. We have to get her out of here!"

"Did you see her Bo?"

"Yes!"

"Lauren told you this?"

"No Lauren was unconscious, sedated but I felt ... I hope she knew I was there."

"So who told you she was being operated on?"

"Dr. Eir. Dyson what difference does it make we have to get her to safety!" "Something is not right I don't trust them!"

"Bo lower your voice." "Where are you planning on taking her?" "The Dal is in ruins, the Ash's compound is on high alert and Lauren would not be protected there anyway now that Hale is relinquished authority. And the clubhouse both the Light and Dark will be staking it out" "And what if it's true that Lauren has been injected with something by Taft she will need medical care"

"Bo there is a lot going down, the Fae are on the verge of war and you need to have your head in the game!"

"The Fae need me? What have the Fae ever done for me but try play me!"

"The Light the Dark they are the same! Both are only concerned with power and having a hold on my life!" "Sorry, Dyson if the Fae want my help they are going to have to stand in line behind Lauren this time!" Bo said.

"And if your Father needs your help?" Alfodr said to Bo, as he walked toward them from the hidden part of the Library.

"Father? What kind of Father tortures and rapes her Mother? What kind of Father keeps their family captive?" Bo sniped to Alfodr as she turned away from looking at him.

"Dyson, would you excuse Ysabeau and I?"

"Of course." Dyson replies and before he turned to leave gave Bo the "Please behave" look.

"Ysabeau, please sit down it's time you had all your questions answered but first I hope you will indulge me in telling you a story about the Fae your people?'

"What the hell, I been hearing stories my whole life what's one more?" Bo answered sarcastically.

* * *

_ONCE there was another Sun and another Moon; a different Sun and a different Moon from the ones we see now._

_In those times the Manu lived, they were doers of good and doers of evil. But in the days to come the Sun and Moon were destroyed and the Manu were forced to flee-all the Manu except Anu fled to the heavens._

_At that time, too, there were men, women and Fae in the world. But before the Sun and the Moon were devoured and before the Manu fled, terrible things happened in the world. Snow fell on the four corners of the earth and kept on falling for three seasons. Winds came and blew everything away. And the inhabitants of the world who had lived on in spite of the snow and the cold and the winds fought each other, clan against clan, brother killing brother, until all were destroyed._

_Also there was another earth at that time, an earth green and beautiful. But the terrible winds that blew leveled down forests and hills and dwellings. Then fire came and burnt the earth. There was darkness, for the Sun and the Moon were devoured. The Manu had met with their doom. And the time in which all these things happened was called, the Twilight._

_Then a new Sun and a new Moon appeared and went traveling through the heavens; they were more lovely than before. The earth became green and beautiful again, and in a deep forest that the fire had not burnt a Fae woman and a Fae man wakened up. They had been hidden there by Anu and left to sleep during, the Twilight._

_ALWAYS there had been war between the Fae and the Manu-between the Fae who would have destroyed the world and the race of men and women, and the Manu who would have protected the race of men and would have made the world more beautiful._

_There are many stories to be told about the Manu, but the first one that should be told to you is the one about the building of their City._

_The Manu had fled way up to the top of a high mountain and there they decided to build a great City for, themselves that the Fae could never overthrow and they could keep a watchful eye on the humans. The City they would be called "Eirene," which means the Place of Peace. They would build it on a beautiful plain that was on the top of that high mountain. And they wanted to raise round their City the highest and strongest wall that had ever been built._

_Now one day when they were beginning to build their halls and their palaces a strange being came to them. Anu, went and spoke to him. "What dost thou want on the Mountain of the Manu?" he asked the Stranger._

_"I know what is in the mind of the Manu," the Stranger said. "They would build a City here. I cannot build palaces, but I can build great walls that can never be overthrown. Let me build the wall round your City."_

_"How long will it take you to build a wall that will go round our City?" said Anu._

_"A year, O Anu," said the Stranger._

_Now Anu knew that if a great wall could be built around it the Manu would not have to spend all their time defending their City, Eirene, from the Fae, and he knew that if Eirene were protected, he himself could go amongst men and women and teach them and help them. He thought that no payment the Stranger could ask would be too much for the building of that wall._

_That day the Stranger came to the Council of the Manu, and he swore that in a year he would have the great wall built. Then Anu made oath that the Manu would give him what he asked in payment if the wall was finished to the last stone in a year from that day._

_The Stranger went away and came back on the morrow. It was the first day of Summer when he started work all he brought with him was a great horse._

_Now the Gods thought that this would do nothing for the building of the wall and doubted the Stranger could build it by summer. But day and night and by light and dark he worked, and soon a great wall was rising round the palaces that the Manu themselves were building._

_"What reward will the Stranger ask for the work he is doing for us?" the Manu asked one another._

_Anu went to the Stranger. "We marvel at the work you are doing for us," he said. "No one can doubt that the great wall of Eirene will be built up by the first day of Summer. What reward do you claim? We would have it ready for you."_

_The Stranger turned from the work he was doing. "O Father of the Manu," he said, "O Anu, the reward I shall ask for my work is the subjugation of human men and women to the Fae."_

_Now when Anu heard this he was terribly angered, for the price the Stranger asked for his work was beyond all prices. He went amongst the other Manu who were then building their shining palaces within the great wall and he told them what reward the Stranger had asked. The Manu said, "Without the their liberty men and women will wither away."_

_They would have let the wall remain unbuilt rather than let the Stranger have the reward he claimed for building it. But one who was in the company of the Manu spoke. _

_He was Borr a being who only half belonged to the Manu; for his father was Fae. "Let the Stranger build the wall round Eirene, Loki said, "and I will find a way to make him give up the hard bargain he has made with the Manu. Go to him and tell him that the wall must be finished by the first day of summer, and that if it is not finished to the last stone on that day the price he asks will not be given to him."_

_The Manu went to the Stranger and they told him that if the last stone was not laid on the wall on the first day of the Summer men and women would not be subservient to the Fae. And now they knew that the Stranger was one of the Fae whose name was Borr._

_Borr and his great horse piled up the wall more quickly than before. At night, while the Borr slept, the horse worked on and on, hauling up stones and laying them on the wall with his great forefeet. And day-by-day the wall around Eirene grew higher and higher._

_But the Manu had no joy in seeing that great wall rising higher and higher around their palaces. Borr and his horse would finish the work by the first day of Summer, and then he would take the liberty of men and women._

_But Loki was not disturbed. He kept telling the Manu that he would find a way to prevent him from finishing his work, and thus he would make the Borr the Fae forfeit the terrible price he had led Anu to promise him._

_It was three days to Summer time. All the wall was finished except the gateway. Over the gateway a stone was still to be placed. And Borr, before he went to sleep, bade his horse haul up a great block of stone so that they might put it above the gateway in the morning, and so finish the work two full days before Summer._

_It happened to be a beautiful moonlit night. Svadilfare, Borr's great horse, was hauling the largest stone he ever hauled when he saw a little mare come galloping toward him. The great horse had never seen so pretty a little mare and he looked at her with surprise. "Svadilfare, slave," said the little mare to him and went frisking past._

_Svadilfare put down the stone he was hauling and called to the little mare. She came back to him. "Why do you call me 'Svadilfare, slave'?" said the great horse._

_"Because you have to work night and day for your master," said the little mare. "He keeps you working, working, working, and never lets you enjoy yourself. You dare not leave that stone down and come and play with me._

_"Who told you I dare not do it?" said Svadilfare._

_"I know you daren't do it," said the little mare, and she kicked up her heels and ran across the moonlit meadow._

_Now the truth is that Svadilfare was tired of working day and night. When he saw the little mare go galloping off he became suddenly discontented. He left the stone he was hauling on the ground. He looked round and he saw the little mare looking back at him. He galloped after her._

_He did not catch up on the little mare. She went on swiftly before him. On she went over the moonlit meadow, turning and looking back now and again at the great Svadilfare, who came heavily after her. Down the mountainside the mare went, and Svadilfare, who now rejoiced in his liberty and in the freshness of the wind and in the smell of the flowers, still followed her. With the morning's light they came near a cave and the little mare went into it. They went through the cave. Then Svadilfare caught up on the little mare and the two went wandering together, the little mare telling Svadilfare stories of the Dwarfs and the Elves._

_They came to a grove and they stayed together in it, the little mare playing so nicely with him that the great horse forgot all about time passing. And while they were in the grove the Fae Borr was going up and down, searching for his great horse._

_He had come to the wall in the morning, expecting to put the stone over the gateway and so finish his work. But the stone that was to be lifted up was not near him. He called for Svadilfare, but his great horse did not come. He went to search for him, and he searched all down the mountainside and he searched as far across the earth as the realm of the Fae. But he did not find Svadilfare._

_The Manu saw the first day of Summer come and the gateway of the wall stand unfinished. They said to each other that if it were not finished by the evening they need not give man and women to the Fae in servitude. The hours of the summer day went past and the Fae, Borr did not raise the stone over the gateway. In the evening he came before them._

_"Your work is not finished," Anu said. "You forced us to a hard bargain and now we need not keep it with you. You shall not be given the man and women in servitude to the Fae."_

_"Only the wall I have built is so strong I would tear it down," said the Fae, Borr. He tried to throw down one of the palaces, but the Manu laid hands on him and thrust him outside the wall he had built. "Go, and trouble Eirene no more," Anu commanded._

_Then Loki returned to Eirene. He told the Manu how he had transformed himself into a little mare and had led away Svadilfare, the Fae's great horse. And the Manu sat in their golden palaces behind the great wall and rejoiced that their City was now secure, and that no enemy could ever enter it or overthrow it. But Anu, the Father of the Manu, as he sat upon his throne was sad in his heart, sad that the Manu had got their wall built by a trick; that oaths had been broken, and that a blow had been struck in injustice in Eirene._

_The next day Anu sought out the Fae, Borr. "The Fae, Borr the great wall you built around Eirene has made the Manu secure. It was by trickery that our bargain was struck and by trickery it was broken. "From this time onward the Fae will look to the humans for their substance. The Fae and Humans will be ENTWINED for their very existence hence forth neither will survive without the other." "The Fae will be immortal and the Humans mortal. It is done our debt has been satisfied between the Manu and the Fae."_

* * *

Bo was anxious, "Nice story but what does this myth have to do with me Alfodr?"

"Ysabeau, the Fae cannot live without humans. And though unknown to humans they cannot live without the Fae. The balance has been broken between the Fae and humans. The fractured clans have made the Fae week, disorganized, self-serving and leaderless. While the humans have continued to evolve they have over come the Fae in the sciences and technology. In fact the humans have surpassed the Fae in most ares of civilized life. While the Fae enjoy immortality the Humans mortality has given them ambition, purpose and focus in their shortened lifespans."

"I am still not getting what this has to do with me?" Be stood up to leave.

"Ysabeau, you are a direct descendent of the Fae, Borr!" "It is our bloodline that must bring back the peace between the Fae and secure the future." "Ysabeau, this is your duty as my daughter, and as Borr's granddaughter." "You must help me unite the clans"

"Must I? And the humans? Where is their place in this Brave New Fae World?" Bo asked.

"The humans are at the very foundation of Fae survival Bo."

"Yeah, that's a nice way of saying 'Come to Dinner', 'Instead of You are Dinner.'"  
"No, thanks pops! Count me out I want no part in enslaving and herding 7 billion people for the next Fae Banquet" Bo said as she began walking out of the Library. I need to check on Lauren she thought …

"Ysabeau!" Aldofr voice was elevated, and forceful the walls of the library began to shake. Bo turned around to see her father levitated feet off the ground "You will not turn your back on me!" Aldofr continued. There was light coming from his eyes and his hands as he lowered himself back onto the library floor.

"I will not force you Ysabeau to assist me in bringing the Fae together. But be forewarned I will not hesitate to remove whatever and whoever stands in the way of the Fae." Aldofr said as he suddenly disappeared without a trace.

* * *

**The Story was taken and tweeked from _The Children of Odin_, by Padraic Colum, [1920].


	5. Chapter 5

Dyson entered Aldofr's office not knowing what to expect. He had been summoned.

All he knew about Aldofr was from Trick and Trick had only revealed the outline of Aldofr's character. Dyson knew Aldofr was part of the Dark Fae clan but gave up the association after the Fae wars. Aldofr had tried to broker a peace between the Fae and unite the clans under the one Kin g - "himself".

The clans being weary from centuries of war, wanted an end to the fighting and whispers were starting to convince him that a union was finally possible and in fact probable.

The Blood King sensing his people were weary and willing to accept a peace sent his daughter to Alfodr as offering in marriage to bond and unite the clans. If Aldofr accepted this token it would have acknowledged The Blood Kind as the King of the united clans and the placed him at the very pinnacle of the hierarchy and power in the Fae world. Placing Aldofr and his offspring as the seconds - the second heirs after The Blood Kings own lineage forever in time.

But it was a ruse. The Blood King sent Aife to pose as Aldofr's bride to be, but when the opportunity was right Aife was instructed to assassinate Aldofr. The plot was found out when Aife failed in killing Aldofr on their wedding night.

But instead of killing Aife, Aldofr kept Aife and sealed her as a bond slave. The mystical sealing ceremony meant that the debt for trying to kill Aldofr would never be fully paid and the bondage of Aife would be passed down to her children and their children and continue in perpetuity. The only one who could break the seal was Aldofr and the council of the Manu whose mystical and spiritual powers bond and balance all things.

After the news of the failed assassination attempt surfaced and that The Blood King and that was behind the plot and worse had used his own daughter to do the killings the people turned against him. In a desperate attempt to save his people The Blood King used his blood to re-write history. The Blood King put an end to the Fae Wars but the clans were still divided and for so little The Blood King would pay a high price.

"Thank you for coming Dyson." Aldofr motioned for Dyson to sit. "Would you care for a scotch?"

"Aye" Dyson responded.

Aldofr handed Dyson a scotch and Dyson took a long sip. "Aye, Mr. Shackleton's brew." Dyson said. "Nothing like Highland Scotch"

"Yes, you have an amazing nose wolf. I thought it appropriate for the starting of a new journey." Aldofr said.

"Where you going Aldofr?" Dyson asked knowing full well Aldofr meant the journey was one Dyson would be taking.

"Ah, Highlander it is a journey that you and I shall embark on together wolf." Aldofr said.

* * *

Bo was mentally and physically exhausted and just wanted some time away to think and get her thoughts in order. She had been moved out of her bedroom into new living quarters. More like a flat really. There were 5 rooms in her suite a sitting room, a small office/library, eating area, bedroom and bath. She pushed open the 10' high oak doors and walked into the suite. Sitting room? She thought more like a great room. The suite was richly appointed but not gaudy, there was no gold leafing or ornamentation on the walls or furnishings. The walls were limestone there was a single large place, a large patio overlooking the hills and fields. The decor was of natural materials, simple yet beautifully done. There was a peacefulness in the rooms. Bo liked the energy in the suite. Bo walked up 3 steps that led to the bedroom suite and saw the enormous bed and longed for her bestie Kenzie. She wished they could climb up onto this enormous bed together and work out "the situation" Bo was in. Kenzie always knew how to cheer Bo up and "break it down" to solve the many problems they faced together. They had been through some crazy stuff and things were about to get even crazier Bo knew this was no place for humans and then was glad Kenzie was not there after all. Sometimes she wished she were human how uncomplicated life would be. Be safe my friend she thought as she dozed off.

* * *

_"Twins"? "Wait I am pregnant"? "WITH TWINS"? Lauren was sitting on the examining table and the nurse was holding Lauren's charts and exasperated said, "Yes, Dr. Lewis your pregnant and having twins. Looks like a boy and a girl. Congratulations!"_

_'That's IMPOSSIBLE!" Lauren was almost yelling!_

_"It's Fae!" Bo called out. She was standing in the examining room doorway beaming with delight. She took took two long strides toward Lauren and pulled her close. "Baby, isn't is amazing what Fae can do?" "You are going to be an amazing mom Lauren."_

_Lauren pushed Bo away, jumped off the table and said, "I am a doctor and this is not possible. Fae or not!"_

_"It's a gift Lauren, A Gift from the god's, for everything we have been through." Bo said._

_"Bo, there are no gods and there is no way I am pregnant with our children.. or with any children!" Lauren said reaching for Bo's knife she took the blade and pointed it toward her abdomen._

_"They have done something to me. Implanted something inside of me" Lauren was wild with determination. _

_"Lauren, please, Oh, god Lauren please don't baby. Your not yourself. Give me the knife and let's run some more tests and we can figure it out." Bo said moving close to Lauren hoping to get close enough to touch with her power of persuasion.  
_

_"No! Your one of them Bo! Trying to make me your slave for life by having your children. A slave to the Fae! I won't be a slave for anyone again Bo not even you!" Lauren plunged the knife into her abdomen and cut down to her swollen uterus._

_Throwing the knife on the floor Lauren took one hand and separated the incision and used the other to enter her womb. "Lauren, no please don't do this our children. Lauren please don't kill us!" Bo was pleading with Lauren._

_Lauren's look of amazement as she felt something inside of her and struggled to grab a hold of the wiggling life and pull it out. Covered with blood and tissue Lauren removes a small wiggling fish. Horrified Lauren drops the fish to the floor as it contorts its body struggling for air. Without pause Lauren's uterus pulsates again. Lauren reaches back into her womb once more and pulls out a small bird. Lauren trying to hold the fluttering bird releases it and it attempts to fly but falls to the floor next to the fish. The bird and the fish have both fallen to their deaths.  
_

_The tears were streaming down Bo's face, and she was hyperventilating and had difficulty speaking through her emotions, "Lauren you killed them! Our children you killed them!" Bo is weeping, kneeling on the floor next to them grasping their lifeless bodies and says, "I was willing to try, to sacrifice my place in the Fae, my family ... everything for you Lauren, for our children our family but now, now it's gone. Gone because you couldn't accept me for who I am ... You always wanted more than I could give!" "There is nothing left now."_

_Bo got up and walked toward the door and before leaving turned to Lauren and said, "Just remember who killed us Lauren, it wasn't me!" Then Bo was gone.  
_

Lauren sat up in the hospital bed with a jolt! She was trembling uncontrollably and there were tears flowing down her face soaking her gown. Lauren tried to cross her arms to control the shaking as it got worse. The nurse came when she heard the monitors going off and rushing into the room and administered something into Lauren's IV. Within seconds the shaking subsided but the tears continued. The nurse said to Lauren, "Give it a few it will get better." Lauren nodded and shortly after fell back into a morphine induced slumber.

* * *

SQUAWK! SQUAWK! - There was an enormous black bird at the food of Bo's bed squawking. "SQUAWK - Dyson's in the Library! Come. SQUAWK!" The bird was talking?

I am dreaming Bo thought and leaned back down to continue her slumber. "SQUAWK - Dyson's in the Library! Come Now!. SQUAWK!"Oh, shit that's no dream as she got out and shooed the annoying bird out of her room. "I am coming, I am coming!" "Damn Squawk box!" as the bird flew out of her bed chamber.

It took Bo awhile to find her way to the Library from her new suite. The damn house was a maze that seemed to get bigger and more confusing everyday.

Finally, Bo arrived in the Library and saw Dyson pacing. He was clearly anxious.

"Dyson" Bo called out.

"Bo what took you so long and where have you been I went to your room..." Dyson relieved to see Bo but curious as to what she was up to and he needed to tell her he was leaving for a couple of days.

Dyson knew Bo would be plotting to get Lauren and her mother away from Aldofr. Well at least he could help with Aife. He wanted to tell her to stay out of trouble and away from Lauren as much as possible.

"Oh, they moved me upstairs to a suite. You came to my room?" Bo said suggestively her need to feed was returning and Bo remembered how delicious Dyson was and how she felt "filled" after taking his Chi. She could use a hit right about now.

"Yes, I am leaving for Scotland immediately and taking Aife with me." Dyson said.

"Scotland? With my mother? "What? Where? How are you going to get out of here?" Bo was agitated that she was not consulted on this decision. They were in this together and would need to stick together to get out of here.

"Bo a lot is going down and Aife is wanted by both Light and Dark she can't stay here she will be safer at Eilean Donan until Alfodr can broker a peace between the clans and stop all hell from breaking loose."

"Aldofr has called a meeting of the 'Elders' and I have to get Aife to safety and bring Trick back for the "_Gathering_".

"Whats this _Gathering_?' Bo inquired."

"The _Gathering_ is when all the Fae Elders Light and Dark come together." Dyson began,

"Light and Dark here?" Bo understood why Dyson was anxious. "What are they gathering about?" Bo wanted to know how much Dyson knew and if Dyson would tell her.

"I can't get into it right now. We will talk later. I have to hurry I don't have much time. I have less than two days to convince Trick to come back for the meeting."

"Then I am going with you! I need an hour!" Bo said!

"Bo we are leaving now I don't have an hour to spare!" "Besides Aldofr will not allow it!" As soon as it left his mouth Dyson knew he shouldn't have said it.

"ALLOW IT?" "Aldofr doesn't run me! Bo said, "Dyson please I am asking you to give me 60 minutes that's all. Please."

Dyson knew better than to ask why she needed the time he was sure it had everything to do with Lauren.

"Ok, Bo, the portal is in the Throne Room. "Hurry you got 59 minutes now! If you are late the portal will close!"

"Thanks I owe you Dyson!"

"Hurry Bo!"

Bo was almost running out of the Library when she bumped into Aife.

"Bo wait where are you going?" Bo heard Aife calling her. Bo walked toward her mother.

"Honey, I wanted to tell you that I have to leave but I will be back soon."  
"Mom, I know Dyson told me and I am going with you." Bo said as she was walking away.

"The portal is this way" Aife said.

"I know But there is something I have to do first. I will be right back hold the portal for me."

"On second, thought Mom, I could use your skills come on." Bo said as she grabbed Aife arm. Aife started to protest, when Bo said, "Please, mom I don't have time to explain I need your help"

Bo and Aife walked toward the clinic and through the entrance past more two guards. No one was at the receptionist desk and they headed straight for Lauren's room. Bo looked in to the room and was relieved to see that Lauren was still there. Unconscious, but alive.

"Bo the human doctor?" "We are here for the human who killed Fae?" "Are you crazy Alfodr will kill us both!" Aife was exasperated. Bo needed to learn her place.

"Mom she was not killing Fae she saved me, Dyson and you if you remember correctly." Bo was trying to convince her mother. Aife knew there was some truth to this but the doctor was still human and hardly worth risking their lives for not to mention Aldofr was keeping her for a reason.

"Still she is human Bo, you can find another pet we are going to miss the portal" Aife turned to leave and Bo grabbed her arm stopping her "Mom I love her! I have wronged her and I have to make it right" Bo was begging her mother.

"This is what I get for letting humans raise you." Aife said.

Two guards were heading directly toward them. "We don't have much time what's the plan?" Aife asked.

"We are taking her with!" Bo said as they entered Lauren's room. "What? Have you lost your mind? We can't take a human where we are going, and besides that she is completely out of it. She can't even walk Bo!"

Bo looked at her mother and fear overcame her she had not thought this through how was she going to get Lauren out of this hospital?

"Oh, for shits sake here they come. Bo hurry get the human ready for traveling, Momma will take care of the boys" Aife said as she left the room to meet the guards outside while Bo prepared unresponsive, unconscious Lauren for travel.

Bo hurried to remove the heart and blood pressure monitors from Lauren as well as the IV. The machines began to beep and Bo furiously tried to pick up Lauren and move her. Oh, gods Bo thought when did Lauren get so heavy? Bo was struggling to get Lauren upright in the bed when,

"Miss Can I help?" One of the guards entered Laurens room and walked over to Bo and began to pick up Lauren Bo stood in front of him pulling out her knife. "Sorry, buddy but your not stopping me."

"Bo, let him he is going to help." Aife said, "It's ok really" Afie was standing next to the other guard who was touching her suggestively. Aife had a wicked smile as she laughed and said "Momma's back baby!"

Bo sheathed her knife and the guard picking up Lauren asked "Where to?"

"The Throne Room" Aife responded "This way.", before Bo knew what was happening and they all walked out of the clinic toward the castle.

* * *

"Shall I call the guards Father?" Dr. Eir inquired as to what their response should be for removing Dr. Lewis from their safe keeping. Aldofr and Eir has been watching everything on the security system.

"Have we gotten everything we needed from the doctor?" Alfodr asked.

"Yes, the procedure was a success we retrieved all her memories" "We have already begun mining them and we should have the data in a matter of days.

"Good, and the Ammit?" he asked.

"In place Father." Eir replied.

"Then let them go. The human is 'cocked and loaded''' Aldofr almost laughed at the analogy. "But maintain communications. I want to know where my daughter is going"

"Oh Eir, keep me updated Eir on the progress with the doctor's memories. I want to know when you have the missing key."

"Yes, Father" Eir said.

"Dr. Lewis wields more power than all the Fae let us hope all our preparations are enough to keep her from realizing it until we are ready for her." Alford mumbled as he left the monitoring room.

* * *

Aife, Bo and the guards carrying Lauren, arrived at the Throne room.

The room was more like a very long very wide hall that had two alcoves on either side. There was energy here. Power. But it wasn't clear if the energy/power was good or evil. Distinguishing between Light/Dark, Good/Evil and Right/Wrong were becoming increasingly more difficult. Things were not always black and white if ever.

The hall was lined with statues of presumably Fae heroes. Bo did not recognize any of them from the stories she had read or heard. There were high windows and tapestries of battles hanging on either side of the hall. Towards the end of the great hall was a platform where a canopy of red velvet draped over a set of enormous oak and red velvet chairs. The one in the middle was slightly elevated above the rest and had an coat of arms engraved on the head of the chair. A shield with a dragon holding a staff in its mouth and a gold labarum at the top. Holding the shield were a great winged bird on one side and a unicorn on the other. At the top of the shield was a crown and an inscription(s) Bo could not read.

Dyson called out to them "Hurry over here.

Coming closer Dyson yelled "Bo, what are you doing? You can't bring her! Lauren is better off staying here!" "Look at her she is dying!"

Bo was furious as her eyes turned blue her voice became elevated magnified. "Dyson, I don't want to hurt you, but 'Get out of our way'"

"Come on lover Aife directed the guard carrying Lauren to follow her through the portal"

Before standing aside to allow them to pass Dyson said, "Fine but this is on you Bo!"

"Isn't it always?" Bo responded sarcastically as they all walked through the portal.


	6. Chapter 6

"I am honored by your presence Dofr." "It has been a very long time since I saw you last." The Morrigan said as she lightly touched his forearm. "Come we will be more comfortable in my private quarters" she said. "Can I get you something to eat? Drink? A Virgin perhaps? I know how you love Virgins" The Morrigan's response was light hearted but she was baiting Dofr.

"Scotch Please. No one has called me Dofr in a long time." Aldofr said with a slight smile. Those were the days when you could trust your clansmen and women. Fae were loyal to their clans and each other but now fealty was hard to come by. Aldofr hoped to change that one way or another.

I want to personally "_invite"_ you to "The Gathering" Epiphany." Aldofr said waiting for confirmation from the Morrigan. Handing Aldofr his scotch Epiphany said, "Of course, I wouldn't miss for the world, not to mention as you are well aware I am bound to attend." Epiphany said.

"Good I am glad to hear the Dark still keeps Fae Traditions under your leadership Epiphany."

"Will you be personally inviting the Ash as well Dofr?" Epiphany asked.

Aldofr laughed, "No, thanks to you the Light is mostly impotent now. " Aldofr replied.

"You mean they are not completely castrated?" "A girl's work is never done." Epiphany was sadistically laughing. "Well the Dark is at your service Dofr, if there is anything we can do to ensure the Dark is appointed to sit at the top of the high council let me know. I can assure you will have my and the Dark Elders votes."

Aldofr said, "Thank you I am in your debt." "I hope you mean that Dofr." "I have some unfinished business with the Light…" "Aldofr interrupted, "Epiphany, as long as it does not hinder the Union of the Dark and Light conclude your business at your leisure." "With that Epiphany I must go. I look forward to seeing you again you have grown more beautiful with time. And beauty coupled with intelligence is rare indeed." Aldofr was flirting with Epiphany as he looked long into her eyes and kissed her hand. The Morrigan returned a sexy smile and said, "Perhaps, we could get create a union of our own Dofr it has been too long." "It has indeed milady, I plan to change that very soon." with that Aldofr was gone.

* * *

Trick and Stella were finishing breakfast when, "Excuse me Your Lordship, you have a visitor in the reposing room. It's Brae MacCulloch the messenger."

"Thank you, Firth I will be right there." Trick said as he got up and said to Stella I have been waiting of news from home be right back.

Trick walked into the reposing room. He always hated this room. This was where he paid homage to his dead generals after the Fae wars had ended. One by one he laid them out for 7 days and nights. The family of his fallen friends would come to the strong hold to mourn and move on. There would be three and a half days of mourning followed by three and a half days of merriment and enough whisky to blow Scotland back into the Seven Seas had it ignited.

"Your Lordship, I have this parcel for ye!" Brae MacCulloch was a Hermodr (A messenger Fae) and took his deliveries seriously and never shirked on formalities.

"Thank you Brae. You're an excellent harbinger your mother is proud I am sure." Trick said as he handed him a €50 note. "Thank you sir, I hope so" Brae said as he showed himself out.  
Trick walked back into the breakfast room where Stella was having her morning Scottish Brew.

He began unwrapping the stack of papers wrapped tightly with brown paper and tied with string. Trick had been waiting for news of home for a while and was anxious.

The top of the stack were a several human newspapers. Trick read them aloud. "_Apocalypse Now! Israel drops nukes on 3 Arab countries.", "Stocks Tank, Oil Skyrockets, Unemployment at all time high", "Asian World Unites against the West with Arms Treaty.", "International Governments Take Drastic Measures to Secure Peace/Allies", "The US and Russis has fingers on Nuclear Trigger". _

Trick was disturbed but not nearly as much as when her read the Fae newspaper headlines, "_Many Fae Murdered Victims of Human Experiments_.", "Ash harbors human doctor who torture and mutilated Fae", "A Time of Healing, Unification and Gathering of all Fae against the Humans", "Human Scientists using Fae as lab rats 38 bodies found in dumping field thus far."

For the next several hours Trick and Stella read through all the papers trying to contemplate what was happening back home. They both knew when they left for Scotland that the Fae were at odds with each other, even on the verge of war. Which by itself was apocalyptic. But the humans were on the verge of global war too and worse nuclear war. What had caused it Trick wondered what had pushed human leaders all over the globe at the same times to get trigger happy? There weren't enough Fae feeders of Negative Energy alive to create this kind of global backlash. One thing Trick knew for sure The Blood King must attend "The Gathering" where he was sure some of his questions would be answered.

* * *

They were in the woods. A dense forest and it didn't help it was close to dusk. "Where are we?" Bo asked. "Scotland!" Dyson answered! "Great, thanks for narrowing it down". Bo responded as she looked around to make sure everyone made it through the portal. Aife, and the guard carrying Lauren all accounted for. Bo walked over to the guard and Lauren she heard some moaning from Lauren and she looked at the guard and asked, "Are you ok? Got her alright?" "He smiled and said "I bench twice her weight easy". "Good!" Bo exclaimed.

"Ok people we gotta move this way it's getting dark and no one wants to be stuck in a forest after dark with a gang of Leshy on our asses." Dyson said after checking the status of everyone.

Running through the forest dodging the trees, fallen limbs and unstable ground was difficult on a bright sunny day, but with the sun going down and dusk setting in with a light fog it was becoming damn near impossible. Dyson slowed stopped to pick up the scent of the ocean he lost awhile back. He knew the castle was on the ocean and if they could get to the coast they could easily navigate to the castle and find shelter, food and some damn good Scottish Mean and Whisky hopefull a mix. It felt good to be home Dyson thought.

"These fireflies are amazing, I haven't seen this many of them since I was a kid growing up in the country" Bo said. "Bo, those aren't fireflies, those are Leshy. Their eyes glow in dark" Dyson yelled! "Move now this way!"

"Oh, shit! Mom Go!" Bo motioned to her mother to go in front and the guard carrying Lauren. "Follow Dyson Mom I am going to secure the flank!" Bo directer Aife.

"We are almost there hurry!" Dyson yelled he could smell the salty air getting stronger they were close to the coast.

Suddenly, the Leshy were upon them surrounding them running at them from all sides, until they were blocked from going any further. Ten or so 4ft tall, pudgy creatures with long beards, branch like legs, arms and hands. They were carrying primitive weapons, hand axe, bolas, shillelagh and knives. "I got this!" Dyson said as he turned and the wolf man stepped in front of the women to give them protection from these irritating and nasty creatures.

The Leshy attacked. They were plump but quick for their size as two headed for Bo at the back of the party. Bo with her knife already in hand dodged the first one sending him to her right side and landing a fist to his elongated face. The Leshy stumbled, to the side and right into the arms of Aife, who instinctively grabbed a hold of him and sucked the Chi right out of him. The second Leshy armed with a bola jumped onto Bo from behind digging his claws deep into her left shoulder. Bo reacting quickly reached over herd head and stabbed it in the back with her right hand and grabbing it with her left threw it forward, toward Aife who was more than happy to suck the Chi out of him and finish the job. Bo yelled, "Mom, as one is behind her when the guard no longer carrying Lauren stepped in to protect Aife. By this time Dyson had make quick work of two of the Leshy himself cutting them down before they knew what hit them. Down to half strength the Leshy began to retreat knowing they could no longer overtake the party they ran back deep into the woods scattering to make it difficult to track and follow.

There were groans coming from behind a family of trees. Bo cautiously got closer to investigate the source of the noises. "Lauren?" Bo went to help Lauren sit-up when an immense pain shot through her left shoulder. The Leshy had broken off one of its claws in her shoulder and it was bleeding, inflamed and hurt like hell. "Ah, shit my shoulder!" Bo said. "Help her Morris" Aife said to the guard who grabbed Lauren from the forest floor and once again cradled her in his arms. Lauren moaned again but did not awaken.

"Bo, let me see." Dyson wanted to make sure the wound did not need immediate care. "A flesh wound mostly" he said. "Let's get out of here before they return with more friends."

They began walking quickly toward the scent of the ocean. They didn't have to walk far until they could smell, hear and finally see the coast and were out of the forest completely. In the distance out on a small island they could see a dimly lighted Castle... Eilean Donan. Bo thought how beautiful it looked with the sun setting in the background and surrounded by the ocean. I might have grown up here or spend summers here she thought quietly to herself.

* * *

Dinner had gone mostly untouched. Neither Trick or Stella were very hungry after reading the newspapers this morning and again this afternoon they were in a state of confusion, denial, and shock. They knew the Fae were headed for war especially after the incident with Dr. Taft and Lauren's. Trick knew the Dark would try to use it against the Light in justifying a war or at the very least to oust the Light Leaders and replace them with weaker, Dark Friendlier group. Then the explosion at the Dal and the Morrigan having Hale as the Ash removed. Removed? Hell he was ran out of town! It was all too coincidental. This had to be planned and Trick had a pretty good idea who and what was behind it. What Trick didn't know is how to stop it from spiraling out of control into an all-out Fae War or worse allowing the Dark to gain power and control over the High Council.

There was a loud knock on the door. More like several bangs really. Trick rose and motioned to Stella to stay as he walked toward the Great Hall and Entrance.

"Where's Trick?" Dyson pushed his way through the door into the Great Hall. Trick coming from the dining room heard his friend's voice and felt a weight lifted off his shoulders. Trick knew he and Dyson could devise a plan to rectify this mess the Light Fae was in. Trick was also worried about Bo and he was certain Dyson would have news of her well being too. "Dyson, here!" Trick called out.

"Old friend, I have never been happier to see you, there is much to talk about!" Trick said. "Have you seen my granddaughter?" No sooner had Trick asked the question than had Bo walked through the door. "Bo!" Trick hurried to embrace her and he saw Afie and Morris carrying an unconscious Lauren.

Trick was enraged!

Looking at Dyson and Bo he yelled "You brought her here!" "Are you out of your minds? Do you know how much danger she will put us in? "She will get us all killed or worse thrown in to a millennia of servitude" "Trick, we didn't have a choice. She is not the same as when you knew her mom is 'reformed'" Bo said pleading with Trick. "Trick, Alfodr has called "The Gathering" and Aife could not stay considering her history with most of the Fae Light and Dark. Dyson added.

Trick was furious, indignant, and madder than any of them had ever seen him except maybe Aife. "I am not talking about Aife! It's Lauren! Lauren cannot stay here take her back to where ever she came from now." "And you all better hope that no one followed you here!"

"Trick?" Bo didn't know what to say only to look at Trick and plead with him with her eyes.

Stella walking down the hall seeing the doctor in the arms of an enormous man, heard the exhange between them and interjected, "Is the doctor injured?"Stella asked. "Yes" Bo was hesitant "She is unconscious." Stella came to stand behind Trick gently touching him from behind reassuring him and responded, "Well let's get her upstairs she does not look well enough to travel."

Aife, Bo, Dyson and Stella waited on a response from Trick. With a slight squeeze on the shoulders from Stella, Trick nodded and called out to Firth, "Firth, we have guests. Please see to a room for the doctor and send Francis up to look after her"

"We will also be needing some food and mead for our guests in the dining room." "Oh, and bring me a bottle of whiskey, It's going to be a long night. I can feel it"

* * *

Firth lead Morris still carrying Lauren followed by Bo, Aife and Stella up to the second floor to a large bedroom suite. The double doors were ajar and a soft glow from a several lamps lit the room. Enormous beams of dark wood ran the length of the rooms ceiling. The walls were a mixture of cut stone and wood paneling covered by a few tapestries of the surrounding landscapes. The furnishings were large and all made from the local beech trees which was a light color wood. The smell of roses permeated the room, but no flowers were visible. "Morris, here lay her down here on the bed" Stella was directing Morris as Bo was distracted by the simple beauty of the castle. Her castle she thought. This is part of my family history.

Firth pulled back the bedding to allow Morris to lay Lauren under the quilt. "Madam, if you will follow me I will show you to your room." Firth, was speaking to Bo and she followed him through a door that led to an adjoining room. A room just as beautiful as Lauren's but with a small patio. Firth, gave her a short tour of the room and the bath and asked, "Will you be requiring anything else?" "A change of clothes would be great." Bo said. "Of course, milady I will send them up with Francis who will tend to your wound.

Bo had almost forgotten about the Leshy's claw stuck in her shoulder. She tried moving it and felt the tightness and the dull ache. A feed would make quick work of the healing she thought. "Thank you Firth." Bo responded and walked across the threshold to Lauren's room.

There was a women attending to Lauren. "Francis?" Bo inquired. "Oh, yes child come and help me undress your friend." the old women said.

Bo reached to help Francis remove Laurens hospital gown and a sharp pains shot from her shoulder throughout her body. Bo winced and Francis said, "Oh, child your injured too?" she stood up to take a quick look at Bo's shoulder. "Oh, sit so I can see... A Leshy's claw?" "Yes, we met a band of them on our way here, he jumped me from behind and sank..." Francis interrupted Bo. "Child we must remove it immediately the poison is rarely deadly but those Leshy are dirty underfae. If the poison doesn't get you their filth will." Francis said as she walked over to the table to retrieve a tray of implements and a old carpet bag. "Take off your coat and shirt and lay on the couch" Francis instructed Bo. The pain in her shoulder was getting worse and Bo felt dizzy as she laid face first on the sofa.

Francis, was poking and prodding Bo's wound and mumbling in some unknown language as she felt the old women grab hold of the claw and tug. "Ah, Holy fuck!" Bo reared up and her head swooned and she fell back down on her stomach the pain was no longer shooting it was throbbing from her shoulder down her arm and up to her head. "I cannot pull this out on my own its in to deep. I need to get help." Francis said.

"Can I be of assistance?" Dyson said. He seemed to have been standing by the door to Lauren's room for awhile. "Yes, come." Francis was relieved. "

Bo looked over at Lauren completely out of it on the bed. How can she still be completely out of it? Shouldn't she be awake at least a little by now? Bo remembered how it was not to long ago that it would have been Lauren treating her wounds. Lauren knew how to minimize the pain when it came to cleaning and clearing Bo's wounds. Must be a doctor thing. Bo laughed to herself at the thought that right about now Lauren would be lecturing her on the merits of medihoney for wound dressing while Lauren's soft hands would be a welcome relief from the rough and clumsy hands that were pawing at her so sore shoulder now. Dyson was on top of her straddling her when,

"Fuck!" Bo yelled as the old women pulled the claw from Bo's shoulder. The wound was flowing with blood as the women put some kind of poultice of leaves and goo in and on the wound quickly stopping the bleeding "After you bathe in the salts I will stitch you up." Francis said. "We will have to keep the pultruce on it to draw the poison and prevent infection"  
Dyson interjected. "Franny, Bo's a succubus she won't be needing stitches I will help her heal"

"The hell you will!" Bo responded. "Francis, I would be grateful if you would stitch it for me." Bo looked at Dyson and said "I am going for a bath I will be back in a little while." Dyson unwavering stepped closer to Bo and said, "I could use one too shall we?" Dyson motioned for Bo to lead the way. "Shifters, wolves Bah! Under it all they are all just mutts." Francis said as she walked back over to Lauren to finish her examination. Bo heartily laughed and said loudly "Francis, I couldn't have said it better myself" and walked into the bedroom. But now before Dyson shouted "Dinner is in 90 minutes don't be late I know you are starving".

* * *

Bo walked into her room and saw the assortment of clothing Firth left for her on the bed. She walked into the bath and saw a large copper claw food tub. "I have and gone to heaven" Bo turned on the water and began to undress.

As Bo slipped into the enormous tub the water enveloped her and soothed her aching muscles. She leaned back on her good shoulder and slipped under the hot water. After sudzing and soaping up her entire body Bo relaxed in the luxury of the bath but Bo could not get the thought of Lauren out of her head. There were so many things she wanted to say to Lauren, to apologize for taking her for granted. For pushing Lauren into the situation with Taft especially when Bo could have had Lauren released from the Ash's hold at anytime. It was complicated. It was always complicated with Lauren their relationship had started out with Lauren seducing Bo to do the Ash's bidding. On the other had if Bo had told Lauren what was going on things might have been different. We started out with secrets and deception and it continued even after we officially became a couple.

Why didn't she confide in Lauren more? She told Kenzie everything so it wasn't a human thing, it was a servitude thing. Lauren was owned by the Ash and at any time the Ash could imprison, torture or kill Lauren as he wished. The less Lauren knew about Bo's comings and goings the safer she would be. Or so Bo thought. But, even after Hale became the Ash Bo knew that the Fae drew a line between humans and Fae and if it came down to it the Fae would always take priority over the humans even Lauren who had done so much for the Fae would not be treated with exception. The Fae saw humans as inferior, devolved and born to serve the Fae.

"Bo? Bo where are you?" Aife was calling out to her daughter. "Mom I am in here, the bath."Aife walked into the bathroom and said, "Oh, honey get out of there and let's give you a reason to bathe" She motioned for Morris to come into the bathroom. "Get out of there, this is what a succubus really needs" You only have 40 minutes until dinner and Trick is a stickler for time so hurry up and enjoy." Aife said as she left Morris standing in the hall looking at Bo's blue eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Coming out of the bathtub Bo's skin was cool and damp. Morris was standing in the hallway he had barely moved but Bo could clearly see he was as aroused as she was. She was naked and toweling dry she could feel his eyes all over her body. "Morris come here and help me" Bo said in a sexy sultry voice. "Yes ma'am" he replied and Bo met him half way. "These must go" Bo said as they embraced referring to his clothing. "Yes ma'am" he replied once again and began removing his clothing.

Morris was a fine specimen of a man. 6'3 230lbs of pure muscle. He was built like a body builder, broad shoulders, every muscle defined to perfection. His hair was short, military style and with his height, build and demeanor was an imposing figure. If Aife had not made him a thrall Bo would be thinking of fighting him not fucking him. She found both equally amusing.

Naked their bodies came together. Bo could feel him getting more and more aroused as their kissing deepened. "Morris take me to the bed" She felt weak and dizzy and Bo literally felt like she would pass out. Morris picked her up in his arms and she winced from the pain in her shoulder. "Sorry, ma'am, you ok". Morris gently put Bo on the bed. "I will be soon Morris come here". They embraced and kissed for a long moment and feeling Morris reaching the height of his arousal began sucking his Chi. His Chi had a strong taste, earthy, woodsy, and masculine. Bo continued to suck more intensifying the extraction as he pulled her closer, deeper into his body. Bo began rubbing the length of her womanhood along his swollen member still sucking the sex from him. Taking every ounce he could spare until Morris lay exhausted and spent on the bed.

"I needed that! More than I realized" Bo thought as she got dressed after she had her fill of Morris. It had been way to long since her last feed. She felt almost new again the wound from the Lyches claw had closed up and there was some bruising but she felt good. Being a succubus had its advantages Bo was still amazed at times at how quickly she healed when she was able to feed. And since the dawning her healing had sped up considerably and the amount of Chi she needed to heal had lessoned.

Bo heard voices and lots of activity coming from Lauren's chamber and opened the doors connecting the two rooms to find out what was going on.

Francis, was over Lauren and a man and a women were helping her. "Francis, is everything alright?" Bo asked. "Yes, child." Francis gave you are clearly much better and so will she once we administer the cure". Francis said. "The cure for what?" Bo wanted to know what her father had done to her. "The cure for whatever is keeping her in this slumber." Francis said. Bo realized Francis did not know what was wrong with Lauren and decided to go down for dinner and talk to Trick. "Francis, I am going down to dinner if there are any changes with her please come get me immediately"  
Francis nodded and returned to examining Lauren.

* * *

"The three of us must convince Bo that having Lauren around is too dangerous". "We cannot be aligned right now with any humans let alone the human doctor accused of using the Fae for scientific experiments." Trick was doing his utmost to convince Dyson and Aife that Lauren had to be returned to Dofr's compound as soon as possible." "Not only could this be considered treason by the Fae and each of us quartered but it could land us in hundreds of years of servitude to the Dark under Dofr."

"No, we certainly wouldn't want to put any of our own in servitude to Aldofr would we?" Aife said with disgust at Tricks hypocrisy.

"Do you really think Bo is going to allow that? How are you planning on convincing Bo to send Lauren back to be used as an example to all the Fae? Lauren will be made a slave, tortured, beaten and raped for the rest of her life, how exactly will you get Bo to go along with that?" Dyson asked.

"And the alternative? Thousands... tens of thousands or hundreds of thousands of Fae killing each other in Civil War?"

"I don't know how Bo will be convinced, but she must be! I will not have the blood of another Civil War on my hands again when I can do something to stop it. Is the life of one human worth the lives of thousands of Fae?" Trick was visibly upset that he was being questioned in this way.

"I was hoping we could figure out something that would work for everyone." Trick went on with a heavy heart. "Lauren was an amazing doctor and scientist. Never had I worked with someone who grasped the mechanics of medicine and combined them with science and research. It was the reason the Ash found her so valuable and trusted her judgment. Lauren helped the Light more times than I can remember and it pains me personally ..."

"I am so glad to hear you say that Trick." Bo interrupted Trick as she walked into the drawing room. "I was worried that you were going to be like everyone else and throw the humans and Lauren under the bus"

Trick hugged Bo and his relief that she was alive, well and standing in front of him was evident in the tears forming in his eyes. He knew that there would be hard decisions to be made down the road to secure the future of the Light Fae. He had been faced with this before and his decisions caused the death of his own wife who he loved dearly. He would be damned if he would lose anyone else in his family again. He would never sacrifice his kin for someone outside his lineage and certainly not a human. Trick respected Lauren more than any human he had ever met but if it came down to a choice between her and his family -the choice was obvious.

Firth entered the drawing room and announced "Dinner is served!"

* * *

Everyone (Trick, Stella, Aife, Bo, Dyson and Morris) were all seated the dining table. The table was oak and had a glossy finish. It wasn't very wide but it was long. The table looked like it had been cut from one single oak tree as there were no straight edges or corners and if you stood it upright it would look like the trunk of an very large oak tree.

"Welcome!" Trick said holding up his stein to salute his guests everyone followed suit.

"_Some hae meat and canna eat,  
And some wad eat that want it;  
But we hae meat, and we can eat,  
And sae let the Lord be thankit._"

At the end everyone slammed their mugs down onto the table and lifted them up to toast each other and drink.

"Slaandjivaa Maha!" (To your health friends) everyone saluted!

Dinner was a typical Scottish fare Trick and Stella found the hunger that had eluded them earlier in the evening. They were served by the kitchen staff and the food was hearty and filling.

The conversation around the table was limited as there were staff constantly bringing in food or taking it away, filling mugs etc. So it was best to keep all conversations on the surface and led by Trick and Stella they talked about the castle, the weather and the villagers who lived off their lands.

They ate and drank and after dinner Trick invited them all into the parlor for a whiskey.

As they got up to retreat to the parlor Dyson came behind Bo assisting her with her chair.

"Thank you Dyson. You have found your manners I see." Bo quipped

"Um, Milady and you have found healing I see." Dyson could not hide his disappointment he was hoping that Bo would eventually need him to fully heal.

"Yes, completely and fulfilling. Thanks for noticing." Bo said walking away from Dyson.

The room was smaller than most Bo had seen so far in the castle more intimate but she guessed there was space for 10 or 15 people to sit comfortably and engage in conversation without yelling across the room.

"Will you be requiring anything else Sir?" Firth asked Trick. "No Firth I think we can manage on our own the rest of the evening. Thank cook and the others for a wonderful meal and service for me." Trick said. "Thank you Sir I will. Good Night."

After all the staff had retreated and everyone had whiskey in hand Trick said, "I received news of home today, tell me it is not at troubling as the papers make it out to be."

"What did the papers say?" Bo asked. She had never known Trick to over exaggerate and was curious of news about what had been going on since they had been cut off from the rest of the world. "Here" Trick said as he reached for the papers sitting on a table and handed them to Bo, "Read for yourself".

Bo had read through the human papers and was not surprised at the headlines but when she came to the Fae papers her heart hit the ground. "_Ash harbors human doctor who tortures and mutilates Fae_" "Oh, shit.. the entire Fae world will be looking for Lauren." Bo said nervously under her breath.

"Right, that is why we have to get her out of here as soon as possible." Trick was talking directly to Bo who didn't know she actually spoke the words out loud.

Bo put the paper down as the gravity of the situation was becoming all to clear. The Fae were no longer being hunted but Lauren who had almost single handedly saved the Fae was the one being hunted now.

"Trick we have to call these people, tell them that Lauren was not the one who was killing the Fae it was Taft who was experimenting on the Fae. Not Lauren. LAUREN SAVED THE FAE!" Bo was exasperated. She had dealt with the Fae long enough to know how things worked. And from what Trick told them over dinner she knew The Morrigan had set the Light up to look like they were the ones responsible for the Fae being killed resulting in Hale being forced to resign as the acting Ash.

"Bo, I agree that the truth about Lauren needs to be told and her name cleared but the best time to do that is not while we are harboring her from the Fae. It looks bad and plays right into the Dofr's and the Dark's hands." Trick said as he glanced over to Dyson who nodded in agreement.

"You're not suggesting we hand Lauren over to the Dark are you?" Bo was shocked at where Trick was going.

"Dyson, you agree that we should hand Lauren over to them? After everything? After she saved your wolfs ass?" Bo's voice was climbing higher and getting more angry by the second.

Stella jumped into the conversation, "Bo, your a powerful succubus in your own right. But even you can't stand against both the Light and Dark on your own. I know that your upbringing confused your loyalty to the Fae and gave you more compassion for the humans then the rest of us. But this is really a matter of survival now. For the Light Fae, your family and your future. Bo you must see that?" Stella said trying to get Bo to understand the problem of one human didn't amount to a hill of beans in this world human or Fae.

Bo looked at Stella, Trick, Dyson and Aife searching for something in their face to give her hope she had an ally.

Bo turned her back to them and remembered; how she first met Lauren in the Lab. Lauren was the first person besides Kenzie who accepted her for who she was and tried to help her. It was Lauren who explained to her what a succubus was and what they needed to survive. Lauren never judged Bo for killing. Lauren is the one who taught Bo how to control her feeding, help her control her hunger. It was Lauren who Bo went to when she needed unemotional straight forward answers. The Fae had lied to her, manipulated her and used her time and time again not the humans. "I will not abandon Lauren!" Bo said turning around facing them.

"Bo, no one is asking you to abandon her" Trick began

"Give her over to Aldofr isn't that what your suggesting Trick?" Bo interrupted him.

"Yes, Maybe but aren't you forgetting Aldofr is your father Bo?" Trick said.

Aife who had been biting her tongue since she stepped foot in Scotland walked over to Bo. "Honey, when you have lived as long as we have you have eons more history to answer for. And even though you may not understand everything or like everything about your father 'because I know I have a lot to hate him for' I do know that he has always loved you dearly. And I think if you ask him he will make sure Lauren gets treated fairly" Aife said.

"You were there mom. They were doing some kind of experiments on her. They were going to perform some operation on her if I did not get her out of there." "I don't trust them!" Bo sat down and put her face in her hands. Aife sat down next to her and tried to comfort her "Bo..."

"NO! I am not giving Lauren over to anyone to be enslaved again. Lauren has more than earned her right to be free even after it was a trick that enslaved her in the first place. And you are all asking me to trust the Fae to do the right thing here?" Bo was looking at Trick and Dyson. "NO WAY! once Lauren is well enough to travel I will take her out of here away and you all can rest assured that none of you will be accused of harboring her. The only one who is going to make decisions about Lauren's fate is Lauren."

Bo began to walk out of the parlor as Francis met her in the hall. "Come child, she is stirring".

Bo hurried up the stairs to Laurens room.

Dyson looked at Trick "I hate to say it.." Trick interrupted "Then don't!"

* * *

"I got the results back Father." Aldofr was sitting at his desk reviewing the final drafts for the headlines in tomorrows papers. "And?" "Unfortunately, they were inclusive and we cannot take anymore samples now that the subject is gone." Aldofr slammed his hands on the desk "How the hell are they inclusive? I did not ask you to find the cure for cancer Eir. I asked you to determine if the doctor had been injected with Fae DNA and if she was a hybrid or something." Aldofr paused looking at Eir. "Correct me if I am wrong but these are simple DNA tests either she is Human or Fae or some animal Genome what exactly is inconclusive Dr.?" Aldofr was losing patience. The Fae had allowed the humans to get a jump on them scientifically for centuries and the humans had made quick work of capitalizing on their knowledge and maximizing their power. The Fae were arrogant and apathetic. They were short sided in their approach to life. Living for the pleasure of the next feed. And as a result the Fae were so far behind on all the sciences but medically their knowledge was stuck in 500 BCE. Ironically, it was Dr. Lewis who brought a lot of the Light Fae doctors into the modern era but there was so much more work to be done and time to make up.

"Father, the tests done on the samples of bone and marrow found only human DNA. The biopsy of her brain found human DNA and the DNA of something we could not identify. It was not Fae or Human or any other species known to us. Therefore the tests were inconclusive. I sent the sample to TI Labs to see if they could find anything they have access to the military, CDC and the WHO databases." Dr. Eir nervously responded.

"Good thought Eir but TI Labs updated all their databases with Dr. Lewis's own db's which included all industrialized countries medical experiments, findings and data. I am afraid we are going to need the doctor back for more tests." Aldofr said.

"Father, why so much attention to this one human doctor. There are others who have greater knowledge on genetics? These anomalies' happen all the time. What is so important about her?" Dr. Eir was curious why so much of the Fae's energy was being devoted to this doctor and her biology.

"Eir, Taft was working on creating a Fae/Human Hybrid. A Hybrid that would be born and reared as a superior blend of human and fae genetics. The strength and longevity of the Fae and the intelligence of the humans. Bread into one superior yet genetically altered to be subservient. We know Dr. Lewis was successful in blending Fae and Human DNA using Taft as her first test subject. We do not know if he would have lived or if one genetic codex would have taken precedence over another. Further we don't know if there were others that Dr. Lewis performed the procedure on or if she herself was a test subject."

"She is gone now. How can we ever find out?" Eir said.

"Yes, she is temporarily out of our reach but she will be back soon. Everyone in the Fae world is looking for them and after tomorrow everyone in the human world will be too. Soon Bo will have to bring Lauren back under my protection." Aldofr smiled. He loved when a plan came together.


	8. Chapter 8

It was the elephant in the room, the question they all wanted to ask but hesitated.

"Aife, do you really believe that Dofr will treat Lauren fairly if she is returned to him?" Trick asked.

"Under normal conditions NO!" Aife said. "But something else is going on" When we were rescued by Dofr's men they were looking for something or someone rescuing us was not their main mission. They seemed to be more concerned with gathering up stuff in the lab then making sure the Fae captives were released and treated." Aife paused and thought back, "And when they went through the compound they clearly did not find what or who they were looking for and then began searching the grounds. That was when they found Dr. Lewis in then woods outside the compound apparently hiding... waiting until we were all gone." Aife stopped again and remember how Lauren looked when they brought her back to the compound. "When they found her they had beaten her badly and she was bleeding from her mouth, nose and ears. She could not stand on her own and the Dofr's men kicked and prodded her... taunted her. But one of them stopped the others and told them "She was to be kept alive".

"Those of us who had been at the compound tried to tell them Dr. Lewis was not one of the doctors who performed the experiments. That she had been held captive as well and had treated and saved several of the Fae including Dyson who eventually released us all"

Dyson interrupted Aife, "Yes, Yes, Lauren _"saved"_ me. But if it wasn't for her research and publishing her findings with the Fae none of this would have happened!" Dyson was annoyed that Aife was giving Lauren a pass when she was the reason this fiasco happened in the first place. "The drug that knocked me out at the Dal had her name on it! She performed some kind of surgery on me. Yeah, if it wasn't for Lauren I would not have been there in the first place and none of the other Fae either." Dyson walked over to the bar to refill his scotch. "Thanks but I can live a hell of a lot longer without being saved ever again by Dr. Lauren Lewis!" Dyson threw back the scotch, and poured himself another.

Trick knew Dyson didn't have a lot of respect for Lauren but after the dawning Trick though Dyson had an awakening of his own. Coming to the understanding that Lauren's life span was short and her usefulness to the Light was unparallelled. It was only a matter of a few short decades and Dyson could have what he wanted without Lauren around confusing Bo's loyalties.

Aife had a far away look in her eyes she was reliving the horror of Taft's Lab, "When Dofr's men went to the holding rooms and released the Fae that had been held captive, those who could walk escaped but those who were too weak, too sick or injured were killed by Dofr's men." "Many had their limbs torn from them and yet they still begged for their lives. It was Dr. Lewis who could barely standup herself who begged and pleaded with Dofr's men to let her try to help them. But the one in charged laughed and said, "Humans are so sentimental, you should concentrate on saving yourself doctor." And he backhanded her and she fell to the ground unconscious. I had not seen her conscious since that moment "I am sure that whatever they were looking for in Taft's lab they did not find it. Because I am sure if they had Dr. Lewis would not still be alive. When Dofr gets what he wants from Lauren he will simply kill her and there will be nothing any of us can do to stop him. Except maybe Bo and there will most certainly be a price to pay." Aife said.

Trick knew he couldn't trust Aife. All that had gone between them over the centuries hadn't just disappeared overnight. But he also knew Aife did not have any love for Dofr, so he was fairly confident that Aife's response was as honest as she was capable of being.

* * *

Bo hurried up the stairs to Lauren's room. Francis following behind. Lauren was still laying in bed motionless.

"She looks.. so beautiful. Her color has returned she is almost glowing" Bo said. Lauren always had that effect on her.

"Yes, she is coming around the spell is wearing off" Francis said

Someone cast a spell on her?" Bo asked not having taken her eyes off of Lauren.

"Yes, among other things. She has a few puncture wounds too. Behind her head, on her hip and back."

"Thank you for breaking the spell Francis." Bo said.

"No child that magic was to powerful, it is wearing off on its own. Thankfully, it was designed only to last for a short time. She should come around anytime now. That is unless the poor girl does not have anything to come around to" Francis said as she gathered her things. Before she left Francis said, "Best get some sleep child your still on the mend too".

"Thank you Francis I will I just want to sit awhile. Good night and Thank you for helping her." Bo said.

* * *

Bo was sitting in a chair next to the bed watching Lauren. How did things go so wrong so fast? It was good for awhile wasn't it? Bo thought things were good with Lauren. She felt settled. Like all the important things in life were taken care of and well in hand. She knew where she belonged, what she wanted to do and who she wanted to do them with. Bo was happy with Lauren, happier than she had ever been. But Lauren wasn't happy and it took Bo completely by surprise. How did she not know the women she loved was unhappy being with her?

"I heard the good news from Francis" Trick said walking into Lauren's room. "Lauren will soon be awake and well"

"Yes, it was a spell of some sort?" Bo said expecting Trick to go into a lengthy explanation of how this kind of spell works and who might have put it on her and so on. Well Bo was certain it was Aldofr behind the spell why she did not know but she intended to find out.

Trick ignored the questioning tone and said, "Well I am glad she is going to be OK. Get some sleep Bo the next couple of days are going to be hectic and we have "_The Gathering_" to prepare for. Trick came to stand by the bed and observe Lauren.

"I am going to sleep here. I don't want Lauren waking up in the night in a strange place and freaking out. I want to be here when she wakes up." Bo said.

Without making eye contact, Trick put his hand on Bo's arm and said, "OK, make sure you sleep Bo your healing is not complete either." Trick paused and squeezing Bo's arm lightly said, "I love you Bo... Good Night"

Bo could hear the strain in his voice this was taking a toll on him too. She responded. "Nite, Love you too."

Bo went and changed into her nightgown and climbed into Lauren's enormous bed. Bo hadn't gotten any real sleep in days and with Lauren next to her for the first time in a long time Bo felt at ease.

* * *

"I trust you found her?" Aldofr was irritated things were taking longer than he thought necessary. He sent Tamsin to locate all the Light Fae elders and find Bo's roommate Kenzie. But that was days ago. The Fae are weak, complacent and lazy. Humans were much easier to deal with and much more efficient he thought to himself.

Tamsin set a small GPS device on Aldofr's desk. "Everything is on here. Aldofr picked up the device There were several maps with dots on them, some were moving. "They have all been located and implanted with larvae from a Laidly ." Tamsin leaned over to glance at the tracking device. "It looks like they have all hatched pointing to the dots on the screen" Tamsin said smiling. "The blue dots are Dark and the Red are Light. If you tap on them here, it will tell you who and where they are. There is also a menu to view a log of their individual movements by day, week and so on. And a bunch of other options too." Tamsin said.

Aldofr was pleased he held up the tracking device, "With this we will be able to track the Light Fae and Dark Fae elders and the leaders of the clans wherever they go. Aldofr stood up and walked over to a large tank and turned on the light, "And our friends the Laidly's will hear everything and report it back to our beautiful Queen here."

The Queen Laidly was a worm and as long as it was wide. Only 8 inches in length the Queen was 100 times larger then the drones. The drones would pass on all communications to the Queen who would pass it onto Aldofr.

"And Bo's human. Did you locate her?" Aldofr inquired.

Tamsin took a deep breath and was hoping Aldofr had forgotten about Kenzie. "Yes, she is with Hale at the Santiago stronghold" Tamsin said. Aldofr laughed, "Hale, has claimed primogeniture otherwise Sturgis would never allow the human refuge under the Santiago banner." "It will be their undoing".

"Very good Tamsin! You have begun to redeem yourself." Aldofr said.

"Thank you, I wish to make things right again." Tamsin said.

"Good, I have another job for you. One I think you will actually enjoy. But first go see Dr. Eir she will give you something for your loss of strength you are looking tired. And in the days to come I will need you and your sisters at full strength." Aldofr said.

* * *

_Lauren felt someone moving in the bed. She rolled over and saw Bo dressed and lacing her boots. "Hey, Sorry go back to sleep." Bo said as she finished with her boots. "Are you leaving? Why?" Lauren asked. Bo leaned toward Lauren and lightly kissed her, "I will be back. I have something that I have to take care of." "NO... No you have to stay!" Lauren said. Bo smiled, "I didn't figure you for clingy." Embarrassed that she was so transparent Lauren broke eye contact with Bo. "Hey, what's going on? ... Lauren come on what?' Bo insisted. "Please for me let it go. It could start a war Bo." Lauren was pleading with Bo. "We have your best interests at heart" "WE? Who the fuck is WE?"_

Bo woke up to Lauren tossing and turning in the bed next to her she was clearly agitated by something. "I am sorry, Damn it I am trying to protect you! I haven't done anything wrong!" Lauren was talking in her sleep or in her unconscious stupor either way it made Bo uncomfortable. Suddenly, Lauren sat up, awoke and was looking around she saw Bo next to her on the bed and said, "Please, Bo don't go ... don't leave me" Bo a bit taken back pulled Lauren into an embrace and said, "I have never left you and I never will".

Bo was cradling Lauren against her chest, holding her tightly making sure Lauren knew she was there and that she was holding her that she had not left her. Lauren feeling the safety of Bo's arms around her fell back into a deep sleep. Bo soon followed.

* * *

**Morning has broken**

* * *

Bo came awake as she heard a noise from the other room. She grabbed her knife from the side table and got out of bed. The light from the rising sun peered through the windows. As she walked toward where the noises were coming from she heard the sink in the bathroom turn on and off again and before she could make the connection Lauren walked out of the bathroom and almost right into Bo. "Hey, I see you're still sleeping with sharp pointy things" Lauren said looking at the knife Bo was pointing at her. "Lauren!" Bo grabbed Lauren and pulled her close and tight hugging her. Lauren wrapped her arms around Bo holding her for as long as she could. "I am ok Bo." Lauren assured.

Breaking the embrace Bo asked, "How are you feeling? I was worried!" "I have a wicked headache and stiff as a board but considering pretty good." Lauren said. "Unless, you have renovated the clubhouse in medieval sheik recently where are we?" Lauren asked

"We're in Scotland. What's the last thing you remember?' Bo asked as she put her knife away.

"I remember being in a Fae hospital, they were going to do a biopsy." Lauren said as she was rubbing behind her head. "It feels like they succeeded."

"Afie was there too, did you get her out?" Lauren wanted to know. "Yes, she is here too." Bo said smiling and remembering how Lauren was always taking care of everyone else, worrying about everyone else. Lauren walked toward the bed she was feeling a little dizzy as she stumbled Bo caught her arm. "Hey, wait let me help you" Bo said helping her get back in bed. "You need to get your rest Lauren".

"I need to get away from the Fae. They are going to be looking for me." Lauren said concerned.

"First things first doctor. You need to get your strength back. Are you hungry?" Lauren looked at Bo wondering how she could be ignoring the gravity of the situation and be so casual. "Actually, I am hungry and thirsty come to think of it. But Bo I really have to get moving before they find me and ..."

Bo interjected, "Lauren you are safe here. Trick, Stella, Dyson, Aife and me are all here. Nothing will happen I promise. Now I am going to go down to the kitchen and see if I can scrounge up some food. You stay here and rest I will be right back." Bo said as she went to find Lauren something to eat.

* * *

The weight of the situation started to hit home with Bo as she walked into the kitchen looking for something to eat for Lauren. How am I going to get Lauren away from the Fae and be free to live her life? Even worse she couldn't count on her friends they all seemed to want to send Lauren back into a life of servitude with the Fae and even more devastating a life under the Dark Fae which likely included being imprisoned and tortured. There was always another way I just have to find it Bo thought as she began rummaging through the refrigerator.

"Ms may I help you?" Firth was standing behind Bo. "Oh, Hey Firth what are you doing up so early?" Bo asked. "This is my normal time to rise every morning Ms. Are you hungry Can I prepare something for you?" Firth asked.

"Oh, my friend Lauren woke up and was hungry so.." "Yes madam, allow me" Firth said shooing Bo away from the refrigerator. Bo was getting a pitcher of water and some glasses and a few scones while Firth gathered up a tray for Lauren.

Firth handed Bo the tray of fruit, cheese, sausages, sliced ham, rolls and haggis. "Take this up and I will follow with some tea and cakes". Firth said.

"Great, thank you Firth." Bo made her way back to Lauren's room carrying a tray of food that would feed an army.

* * *

Lauren was in that lovely place between being fully awake and dead asleep. Everything felt light and relaxing. Lauren's mind began to wander,

_Prior to cell division, each cell must duplicate its entire DNA sequence. DNA replication... DNA replication begins when a protein called DNA helicase separates the DNA molecule into two strands. Next polymerase copies each strand of DNA to create two double-stranded DNA molecules. Mutations result when the DNA polymerase makes a mistake, which happens about once every 100,000,000 bases._

_Actually, the number of mistakes that remain incorporated into the DNA is even lower than this because cells contain special DNA repair proteins that fix many of the mistakes in the DNA that are caused by mutagens. The repair proteins see which nucleotides are paired incorrectly, and then change the wrong base to the right one.  
_

_Mutations can also be caused by exposure to specific chemicals or radiation. These agents cause the DNA to break down. This is not necessarily unnatural — even in the most isolated and pristine environments, DNA breaks down. Nevertheless, when the cell repairs the DNA, it might not do a perfect job of the repair. So the cell would end up with DNA slightly different than the original DNA and hence, a mutation. In the case of Taft when it we initiated the DNA breakdown we injected him with Fae DNA so when the cells began the repairing process they would be using Fae DNA for the repair. Resulting is what exactly? Lauren asked herself yes Taft became a Cabott but would it have lasted? Would the cells eventually begin to recognize the foreign Fae DNA and attack them? There were many questions remaining and the most pressing is what was going on in her? And how and why were her cells mutating?  
_

* * *

Bo returned to Lauren's bed chamber and found Lauren had dozed off sitting up in bed. Bo silently laughed. As she remembered how many times Bo found Lauren like this usually with a stack of files she was searching through for some case or project she was working on. Bo wondered how often Lauren had been working on combining Fae and Human DNA. Bo set the tray on the bed and climbed in. The movement stirred Lauren and she opened her eyes. "Um that smells amazing." Lauren said. Bo handed Lauren a plate and slid the tray in between them. "Firth, is bringing tea and in the meantime here is some water." Bo said handing Lauren a glass. "I am dying" Lauren said grabbing the water and drained the glass. "Is your _medulla oblongata_ screaming doctor?" Bo said smiling while refilling Laurens glass. Lauren laughed at the reference and remembered their sweet love making and said, "Well, I am certainly glad you learned something from our time together Bo." Lauren was teasing Bo. "Um, more than you know, and I hope to keep learning.."

"Ladies, your tea service" Firth announced as he put the tray on the table next to Bo. "Thank you Firth."  
"Firth?" Lauren asked. "Yes, its Tricks butler or assistant or whatever they call them." "Wow I need to catch up" Lauren said as she put another fork full of haggis in her mouth. "Do you know what your eating" Bo was a little grossed out. "Yes, the best heart, liver and lungs I have ever had." Lauren said gleefully. "It's a little gross I know but the organs will provide me with the minerals I am certainly lacking." Lauren said smiling as she ate another fork full looking directly at Bo. "Well you enjoy it I will be right back." Bo said as she walked out leaving Lauren feasting. Bo knew Trick would be awake by now and she needed to get some things straightened out. Bo stopped in the doorway and looked back and saw Lauren their eyes met and she smiled and walked out of Lauren's bed chamber.


	9. Chapter 9

Bo was looking for Trick. She knew he usually started his day in the study reading. She stopped in the hall. What am I going to say? How can I convince him to help me figure out what to do about Lauren?

Bo walked in. Trick was siting on a settee reading the paper. The room was lined with shelves and books. "What's with these guys and their books?" Bo thought.

"Ever hear of Kindle?" Bo said walking toward Trick.

"Some things are not the same digitally. Although, your probably right I should have someone convert them to digital" Trick said. "What's the news?" Bo asked looking at the newspapers Trick was reading.

"Disturbing" "Come sit down" Trick motioned for Bo to sit next to him on the settee as he handed her a newspaper.

"_Mass Graves uncovered. Hunt for Scientists Responsible for performing Experiments_" the headline of the New York Times, read.

_Six mass graves with the remains of dozens of adults killed while undergoing medical treatment were found in US, Russia, England, China, Africa and South America. But authorities are saying this is the tip of the iceberg… there will be more findings to come. The mass graves spanned over decades but the findings are preliminary._

_An official at the World Health Organization told the NYT that the grisly find happened after a tip came into their office via email. We get thousands of emails a day with tips; but this one stood out because it had photos attached. We sent the photos to our digital experts and they confirmed them to be genuine – not altered. We immediately called the proper authorities._

_"The CIA is directing all their resources toward finding the people responsible for this", the director went onto assure us by saying "If scientists were conducting experiments on people and the results of those experiments are in these mass graves. There will be hell to pay!" The CIA is also releasing the names of the scientists mentioned in the emails in the hope that either the scientists will come forward or someone who knows them will._

_**The CIA official statement is:**_

_Since the mass graves were uncovered, the CIA and FBI and our law enforcement partners have been working around the clock and are fully committed to investigating this matter to bring those responsible to justice._

_Our collective law enforcement team has pursued thousands leads and tips. We are working methodically and with a sense of urgency to identify those responsible for these heinous acts. Within the last day or so, through that careful process, we initially developed a single person of interest. Not knowing if the individual was acting alone or in concert with others, we obviously worked with extreme purpose to make that determination. The entire force of the federal government, the CIA and FBI and other agencies around the world, as well as our partners in the local law enforcement, we have set about to ensure that all responsible for these acts will be brought to justice._

_Today, we are enlisting the public's help to identify two suspects._

_After a very detailed analysis of photo, video, and other evidence, we are releasing photos of the two suspects. They are identified as Dr. Isaac Taft founder of Taft Industries and Dr. Lauren Lewis, aka. (Dr. Karen Beattie, Dr. Catherine Sommers and Dr. Katrina Lange)._

_Dr. Isaac Taft is a well know billionaire, philanthropist and is considered dangerous. Dr. Lauren Lewis, aka. (Dr. Karen Beattie, Dr. Catherine Sommers and Dr. Katrina Lange) is also considered dangerous and can adopt many languages, and disguises to conceal her identity._

_We strongly encourage those who have any contact with either of these two individuals in the last several years and who have not contacted us yet to do so._

_As you can see from one of the images, Suspects 1 and 2 appear to be working together in a lab environment at a medical institution where one of the mass graves was revealed. That image was captured via security cameras and is less than one week old."_

Bo put down the paper as she glared at the photo of Lauren and Taft toasting each other in the lab where Taft was experimenting on the Fae.

"Holy shit!" Bo said looking at Trick. "There is more" Trick said handing her another paper.

"Americas Mengeles" the headline read.

* * *

"I can't read anymore of this!" Bo exclaimed throwing down the paper and walking over to the window.

"Madainn Mhath!" (Good Morning) Dyson said as he strolled into the room happy as a Scottish Clam. Trick nodded as Dyson grabbed Bo from behind and hugged her. "Come on my little succubus we are in the motherland let's have some fun today, I will show you the sites meet some locals and…" "Ouch" Dyson said after Bo jabbed him with her elbow. "I am not in the mood". Bo said.

"If I recall you get there pretty quickly" Dyson responded, rubbing his ribs trying to soothe the hit he just took from Bo.

"Dyson, we got some disturbing news today" Trick said trying to deflect Dyson away from Bo. Trick handed Dyson the paper.

Dyson paused and looked at Trick and stoically said, "This will bring the humans down on the Fae", "Civil war is the least of our problems now. Even when Lauren is returned…"

"RETURNED?" Bo crossed the room quickly and stood in front of Dyson. "No one is returning Lauren anywhere or to anyone without my permission!" Bo's eyes began to glow blue she was losing control.

"Hang on! Trick rose to stand between Dyson and Bo, "No one is suggesting we do anything right now" "We need to think and we need answers" Trick said.

"And I know exactly where to start!" Bo said as she took the newspapers and headed up to Laurens room.

When Bo arrived at Lauren's room she found Lauren fast asleep on the bed. Bo set the newspapers at the foot of the bed and touched Lauren's calf. She was out Bo thought, she needs her rest I will let her sleep but when she awakes I am going to need all your cards out on the table Lauren. Bo thought as she walked back down to the study.

* * *

Bo was anxious and she needed to get out of the castle for awhile, "Come on wolf! We are going to town!" Bo said standing outside Trick's study.

Bo and Dyson walked over a long stone bridge toward the village of LochAlsh. "I use to know these mountains like the back of my hand. They were my playground when I was a child, my solace as an adult and now they are soaked with the blood of my friends and family." Dyson said as he walked toward the town. "It's definitely beautiful" Bo said as she surveyed the surrounding hills covered with heather in full bloom covering them with a purple hue. Eilean Donan was hemmed in by mountains and the sea on all sides."I wish I had more time to explore but this craziness ..." Dyson stopped in front of Bo, "Bo, I've lived a lot longer than you and these things tend to work themselves out. Just be patient." Dyson was trying to help but it was only making it worse. Bo pushed him aside and said, "Patience is not one of my virtues." Dyson smiled and followed he knew now was not the time to get into it with Bo. She was on a mission.

The town of LochAlsh was a quaint Scottish village hidden from tourists. Bo headed straight for the pub. "Come let's get a drink" she said making a beeline to the pub. Dyson called after, Bo"Don't you think its a little early for a drink? Not to mention we have the best whiskey back ..." Bo yelled back, "Then go home wolf no one wants a party pooper." Dyson followed Bo into the pub.

"What can I get you Lassie? Laddie?" The barkeep was an old chubby man. "Whiskey, double" Bo said and Dyson nodded for the same. It was not a large bar but it was simple and clean and from the looks of it popular.

The keep brought the whiskeys and Bo threw hers back without hesitation and said, "Another". Dyson followed suit.

After several rounds of this a couple of men came in looking like they had just dove into a mud puddle. Coming upto the bar next to Bo, they ordered whiskey and the barkeep served them, "Colum what happen, your old lady in the family way again?" The keep said laughing. "Nah, those damn Leshy are thieving again off the highland road. They attacked us and took the entire months yield."

"Where were you attacked?" Bo asked. "Over by the woods on the highland road. Best avoid that area lassie those Leshy are nasty little creatures." Colum said returning to his drink.

"Come on, let's kick some Leshy ass" Bo said pulling Dyson with her. "Bo hang on. Bringing more attention to us is not exactly a smart move." Dyson was trying to get Bo to not jump head first into this.

"Dyson, you can go back to the castle I'll see you later." Bo said jogging in the direction of the woods they were attacked in. Dyson followed.

After a short time they came upon the place where the assault took place. There were remnants of fruits and vegetables on the road leading into the woods. They walked off the paved highland road and onto the foot road through the woods.

"They are close I can smell them" Dyson said. Bo unsheathed her knife and Dyson prepared his wolf as they continued on the road.

Suddenly, they heard the rustling of leaves and the cracking of branches. The Leshy were upon them and they brought friends friends this time... lots of them. "This isn't exactly how I envisioned it ending", "Just make sure I get a Highland Funeral" Dyson said. Bo estimated there were around 40 of them layered in the woods all around them.

Bo's blood pressure was rising, she could feel her blood getting warmer as it was coursing through her veins and her eyes began to glow bright blue. Bo started to levitate above the forest floor as the Leshy approached. "Kneel before your Queen, or suffer the consequences" Bo said from 4 feet in the air. The Leshy were undaunted and kept coming toward Dyson and Bo. Bo's eyes a bright blue, raised her outstretched arms. She began sucking the Chi from the 7 or 8 closest Leshy. The Leshy were stunned. And Dyson was transfixed he had never seen Bo like this before. He had heard about what Bo did at the Dawning to save him but he never envisioned it like this. Bo was almost in a trance like state as the Chi entered her body she burned hotter, her eyes got brighter and bluer. It was eerie and unsettling the display of pure power. Dyson thought.

Bo successfully sucked the Chi from the Leshy and they fell to the ground lifeless. The remaining Leshy fell to their knees and bowed before Bo. Bo smiled as she watched a contingent of 4 Leshy coming toward her from the woods. Dyson stopped them from getting to close to Bo who was now standing back on firm ground. "My Queen." The leader of the Leshy said as he knelled and bowed his head in front of Bo.

"What is your name?" Bo asked. "Lychess my Queen"

"Lychess" Bo began, "Go and steal from the good people of this village no more."

"My Queen the Leshy do not wish to live as thieves. But they refuse to trade with us and force us to steal to feed our kin", "What else are we to do?" Lychess asked.

Bo looked at Dyson then back to Lychess. "Come gather the goods you stole we will make amends with the villagers so that you all may all live in peace." Bo said.

Bo and Dyson walked back to the village with the four Leshy following with the cart of food they had stolen from the farmers.

They arrived back at the pub and Dyson went in and retrieved the farmers. They came out and became hostile toward the Leshy. "Colum, they are here to return the food they stole." Bo said as the Leshy pulled the cart forward toward the farmer. "These animals have contaminated that food and it would kill any who ate it" Colum said. "It is useless to me"

Bo turned to Lychess and asked, "Lychess is the food spoiled so that anyone who eats it would get sick or die?" "No my queen you have my word the food has not been tampered with" Lychess said. Bo walked over to the cart and grabbed some strawberries and ate them. "Delicious Colum"

Bo stepped closer to Colum and the other farmer and touched their arms sending her energy of influence into them. "It would be good if you traded with the Leshy. They will, I know become "friends of the village in time and you all will share a peaceful existence. It will benefit you all I promise." Bo said.

"Yes, we will trade with them." Colum said.

The men affirmed Bo's wishes by nodding and then walking over to Lychess holding out a hand in good will. Lychess, taking the farmers hand motioned for the cart to be presented to the farmers. "May we purchase this cart from you farmer?" Lychess asked. "Yes, of course and call me Colum"

* * *

Bo and Dyson were walking back across the bridge to the castle. "It feels good huh wolf?" Bo began, "To bring those people together.", "And stop the fighting" Bo said.

"Aye, are you going to tell me what the hell happened back there? You were out of control Bo." Dyson said concerned.

"I don't really know myself it seems to come forward when I am in situations of extreme danger.", "But since the Dawning I have more control over it, I can call it up and stop it almost at will"", I was hoping my father would have answers for me. But our interactions were tense to say the least." Bo said.

They were just outside the castle and Dyson reached for Bo's arm stopping her advance. "Bo, be careful you literally sucked the Chi from…"  
"Dyson, I appreciate your concern. - Really, I do but I am too tired to argue with you right now. Can we talk about this later?" Bo was using her sexy voice to manipulate the wolf. 'Yes, but Bo we will talk about this." Dyson confirmed. "Yes, and until we do please don't mention it to anyone." Bo said and walked into the castle.

* * *

Lauren should be up by now. Bo was exhausted but exhilarated. She felt like she could solve the world's problems and she needed to talk to Lauren.

Bo walked into Laurens room but did not find Lauren. The newspapers she left on the foot of the bed had been moved to the table with the tray from breakfast. She must be downstairs Bo left to find her.

Bo searched the usual places, library, study, parlor, dining room and even the bathroom and no Lauren. Where was everyone Bo thought? Maybe she is in the kitchen its past lunch time she may have been hungry again. Bo pushed the swinging doors to the kitchen and met Firth. "Madam, may I help you?" "Would you care for a sandwich or fruit or something?" Firth inquired.

"Ah, I was looking for my … for Lauren. Have you seen her?" Bo asked.

"Yes, she is out taking a stroll on the Loch." Firth pointed to the back door heading toward the beach.

"Thank you." Bo said and began walking out, "Milady, may I suggest taking something to eat she needs her strength and nourishment." "Ah, OK." Firth quickly packed a small basket of sandwiches, cheese fruit and a bottle of wine. Bo laughed when he packed the wine, "Nourishment huh?" "Indeed, madam something's nourish the body, some the soul but this will nourish the heart." Firth said and handed Bo the picnic basket.

* * *

Bo saw Lauren in the distance on the beach. She was walking towards the area where the cliffs jetted out. Bo tried to walk faster to catch up before she was out of sight.

It was a beautiful day. Sunny a slight breeze blowing in from the ocean. The water was blue and the tide was low. Bo saw Lauren when she rounded the bend of the cliffs she was leaning on an out cropping of rocks kicking the water as the waves rolled in and out. She was deep in thought and didn't see Bo approaching.

"Hey, doctor you hungry?" Bo said lifting up the basket to show Lauren she brought provisions.

Lauren smiled she had been thinking about Bo and what she must think of her after reading those articles in the newspaper. "Famished" Lauren said as she slowly walked over to where Bo was laying out a blanket. Lauren caught the other half of the blanket and helped Bo lay it flat. Bo took off her shoes and put her knife on a nearby rock to stay dry and sat down on the blanket.

They shared a long glance between them.

"So let's see what Firth packed for us" Bo said pulling the sandwiches, cheese, fruit and the all-important bottle of wine out of the basket"

"Wow" Lauren said "I think I could get used to having a Firth around." Bo laughed. "Right, I am wondering why Trick ever left this place at all." Bo said.

Lauren began to nibble on the cheese and fruit and Bo pulled the cork from the bottle of wine and poured each of them a glass. She handed Lauren a glass. "Bo, about the articles…" Lauren began to try to explain, "I don't know where to start" Lauren said she had tears in her eyes. Bo put her glass on the blanket and took Laurens hands in hers wine glass and all. "Lauren, how about starting at the beginning? ... What is your real name?" Bo was smiling hoping to assure Lauren.

* * *

"Lauren Lewis Jacobson" Lauren said. I was born in Egypt, my father was in the military and we moved a lot. Both my parents are gone now. My mom died when I was 6 of osteogenic sarcoma (bone cancer), my father congestive heart failure during my last year of college. It was what made me want to become a research scientist … a doctor." Lauren's tears were filling her eyes as she remembered the loss of her parents and wondered what they would think of the mess she has made of her life.

I went to the University of Chicago pre-med and then onto Yale Medical. I did an internship at WHO (World Health Organization) and they ended up hiring me on as a student doctor. I traveled around the world helping establish clinics, hospitals and research diseases and administer cures. Whatever they needed me to do medically. It was kind of open ended." "I would find out later that our program was funded by the CIA and had a duo purpose. To establish good will with the local people in hostile countries by providing free medical training and services. And spying on the governments." Lauren took a breath as she remembered , "We with the help of the UN would go into a country and setup medical clinics and hospitals for the people. Offering free medical services. But as soon as most of the WHO and UN people left the government would move in and close the clinics and hospitals down. The government would take the medical supplies, and/or the money sent to them by WHO and the UN and appropriate it for whatever. Many times it was used to buy weapons on the black market. When they sent the medical people back in the villagers never returned to the clinics for fear of their lives. It was hard to time and time again see the how the government took away the peoples dignity by refusing them the most basic rights and services." "At least, that is what I thought was going on. I now think that when our people left the clinics and hospitals someone (Taft) put his people in place and began experimenting on the villagers in the name of science. Torturing them and using those poor people as lab rats. Resulting in a horrible death for many. And for those who lived pain and suffering"

Lauren put her head down and began to weep at the thought that she and the other medical professionals actually setup the labs where people were tortured, mutilated and murdered. It was too much and Lauren broke down.

Bo closed the space between them and enveloped Lauren in her arms.

Lauren wanted to tell Bo everything, composing herself Lauren went on, "A few years into working with WHO I was approached by an agent with the CIA. They offered me a joint position working with both the CIA and CDC to research biological and genetic weapons being used by foreign governments on their citizens and to find cures, antidotes or vaccines that would protect people against the use of these weapons on the general population." "Because of the nature of our activities would be considered terrorism by many of the countries using these weapons. We had to have alternate identities. The CIA provided us with all the necessary and legal paper work. They gave me Karen Beattie, Katrina Lange, Catharine Sommers to name a few. " "I was young, it was exciting and we had great success in coming up with immunizations against many deadly biological weapons that are used all over the world today."

"Right, and that is why you were in the Congo?" Bo asked.

"Yes, we were sent there on a simple straight forward mission to determine how the villagers were contracting an unknown disease that was killing hundreds of people every day. But of course as you know…"

"They weren't people they were Fae" Bo finished.

Lauren nodded "Yes, and because I thought it was a simple mission I brought Nadia and well …"

"Cursing nail, by the Ash and servitude ensued." Bo again finished for her.

"But those statements by the authorities don't make any sense. They must know I was not the one who was performing experiments on those people." Lauren said not understanding where the horrific accusations were coming from.

"Taft?" Bo asked. "I don't know how I didn't know him for that long. Unless, there is more going on than we know by someone more powerful than Taft." Lauren said.

"I don't know but we are going to find out that I can promise you." Bo said taking a sip of her wine.

"Lauren, thank you for trusting me with this." Bo said. "You really were a bad ass huh? CIA agent?" Bo said laughing and giving Lauren a little nudge to lighten the mood. "So have any stories of taking out bad guys?"

Lauren laughed, "Bo don't worry you're no competition for me" Bo laughed and said "Wait what? I am no competition for YOU?" and they both laughed.

It was getting late Bo and Lauren had been enjoying the beautiful landscape and chatting for several hours. It was nice just to be together Bo thought. There was still some unfinished business between them Bo thought.

They gathered up the picnic and began to walk toward the castle.

"Lauren, you left me." Bo said somewhat afraid of what Lauren might say but determined to settle what was left between them once and for all.

"Bo, I left me first" Lauren said. They stopped and were standing on the beach as the tide began to rise and the sun set.

"I had lost myself in the Fae, in you Bo."

"Lauren I never wanted that." Bo said "I wanted us to be a team, to want the same things, to work for the same things." Bo said.

Lauren was fidgeting as she looked down, "Bo, I think we define that differently." Lauren said.

"How differently" Bo asked.

"Bo, there are things that by the very fabric of our being are just incompatible." "I am human, you're Fae. I am human you're a succubus. I am a slave, you're free. I will live the rest of my life in servitude or running and hiding from those who want me dead or enslaved." Lauren said matter-of-factually.

"What if you were free Lauren? Could we overcome our genes?" Bo asked she needed to know if dating a succubus was to difficult for Lauren. She suspected it was.

"Bo, I am a doctor and I understand your biology and I am constant awe of it and you. But as your girlfriend I am in constant fear that you will meet someone who can fulfill your needs better. Who will live for millenia, supporting you, fighting next to you, loving you... I don't want to hold you back Bo from becoming everything you are meant to be." Lauren said.

"Lauren" Bo took a hold of Laurens shoulders forcing them to make eye contact. "I am who I am because of you." ... "You accepted me, helped me, encouraged me … loved me." "Yes, Kenzie is a huge part of that too. But Lauren when you told me 'you weren't happy and you wanted a break' it tore my heart out. I didn't know how to fix it. I didn't know what to do and the one person I would go to in those situations was you Lauren." "And when you left Lauren you took my heart with you. Lauren you still have it. I love you Lauren!" Bo was searching for something to hold onto from Lauren something that would keep them together.

"Bo, I will always love you! But sometimes it's not enough". Lauren said as she turned and walked toward the castle.

"I know that love is not enough but it will keep us in the game." Bo said grabbing Laurens arm forcing her to turn and face her. "Stay in the game with me Lauren, at least until we figure this thing out" Bo was pleading.

Lauren was crying. "And what happens when the game is over?" Lauren paused waiting for Bo to respond. "I don't know, we work it out…" Bo said.

"I do know Bo. I know because we have been playing this game and when it's over we go home. I go home Bo alone and lost. Lost because in the end we both know we are not on the same team." Lauren walked away toward the castle. Leaving Bo hanging with a sinking feeling in her gut.


	10. Chapter 10

Lauren bolted into the castle she wanted to put as much distance between her and Bo before she completely broke down and fell into Bo's arms where she longed to be.

Lauren walked past the study and saw Trick talking to Aife. "Trick may I talk to you?" Lauren called into the room.

"Lauren, yes come in Aife and I were just chatting about you." Trick said.

"Dr. Lewis I am grateful for your help at the compound and the formula you invented it is truly remarkable" Aife said

"I am glad I could help, there were many who were no so fortunate" Lauren said

Aife was on her way out and stopped to engage Lauren face to face.

"you must know whatever is between you and my daughter is short lived." Aife said in her usual tactless way.

"Funny, I was just telling Bo the same thing." Lauren dryly replied without a hint of emotion.

"So, what is it that you needed to talk to me about?" Trick asked interrupting hoping to cut off any further conversation by Aife and Lauren.

Lauren waited until Aife was completely out of the study, "I was wondering if you had a lab or somewhere I can work anywhere in the castle?"

"Is this about the biopsy they performed on you?" Trick asked.

"Yes, I would like to run my own tests. There are things that don't make sense. According to Dr. Eir my cells were mutating but they found no disease, virus or bacterial infections. Not to mention that she said the cells were of unknown origin ... an unknown genome." Lauren said, "I don't see how that is possible. I need to see it for myself and get some answers."

"Well, I don't have an official lab but there is a place on the bottom floor that use to be the old kitchen. With a little work and the right equipment it could work." Trick said.

"Equipment? Where will be get the medical supplies and equipment?" Lauren inquired.

"We will make a list and send Bo and Dyson back to Aldofr's compound to get what you need. I need Dyson to retrieve something for me too." Trick said, "Come let's go down and see if it will work for you"

* * *

Bo was done dropping off the picnic and ran into Aife in the hall. "Honey, there you are I was looking for you." Aife said.

"Hey mom whats up?" Bo said Aife motioned they go into the parlor to talk.

"Bo, I am leaving." Aife said. "I can't stay here any longer. The things that are happening will only become more difficult and my presence will not be any help to any of you."

Bo was not surprised Aife and Trick had a questionable past and even though they have agreed to be civil Aife had endured a lot. "Where will you go?"

"I don't know I have some places in mind I will probably join the succu-circuit and make my way around Europe sucking delicious Euro-Chi." Aife said laughing.

"Are you sure you will be ok?" "I mean you have been through a lot this past year and we are just getting to know each other." Bo said.

"Honey, I will be much better when I get out from under these thick castle walls. And you and I will catch up after all this mess is over and I promise I will keep in touch." Aife said

Bo hugged her mother, "I love you mom. Please take care."

"I will honey. We succubi are hard to kill." "Oh and will you take care of Morris for me?" Aife said and was gone.

I really wish Kenzie were here I could use a friend Bo thought to herself.

* * *

Lauren was busy getting her makeshift lab cleaned and organized for when Bo and Dyson returned with the equipment.

"Hey" Bo walked in like she always did trying not to disturb Lauren.

"Hey" Lauren responded and kept sweeping. "Just trying to finish up"

"Yeah, Trick sent me to get the list from you." Bo said. "We are almost ready to go."

"Here it is. Bo there are a couple of things that need some explaining." Lauren pointed to the papers.

"This one is just a list of equipment microscope, test tubes, petri dish, centrifuge and stuff like that. You have seen all of this stuff." Lauren said handing Bo the first page.

"This list is going to be found in the coolers" They should be marked in one of two ways see here and here. This is self explanatory you won't have a problem with this either." "But here is where it gets tricky, I need you to find the samples Dr. Eir took when she performed the biopsy. They should be marked with my name and they will be in the coolers toward the office. They will likely be locked. If you don't find them there then check in the basement morgue they stored some other samples I never got a good look at them but check there too." Lauren was out of breath she was talking rapidly.

"We will get it Lauren, don't worry." Bo tried to reassure her. "So tell me, did you inject yourself with fae spunk? Is that what is happening in to you? Are you becoming Fae Lauren?" Bo asked.

Lauren laughed. "Sorry, Bo. I am not becoming Fae. What they found was unknown. Neither human or fae." Lauren said. "But until I run some labs myself I can't be 100% positive.

"Are you ready Bo?" Dyson said as he walked into the lab with Morris following him. "Yeah, let's go" Bo grabbed the lists and headed out the door. Dyson looked at Lauren long and hard and said, "We should be back in a few hours. The portal will drop us on the dock east of the cliffs meet us there." Dyson said as he left.

* * *

"Have you ever thanked Lauren Dyson?" Bo asked as they walked toward the docks. "She did save your ass she deserves..."

"Deserves?" Dyson was pissed. "She deserves to be hung and quartered like all spies and traitors. And the sooner you understand that the better we all will be!"

"She is not a traitor!" Bo was yelling "She was used by the Fae you know that."

"Was she? Or was she using the Fae to find out information? Or secrets our weaknesses?" Dyson said. "OK, let's say I buy the comatose girlfriend bit. Why didn't she leave after that? Why did she dedicate herself to the Ash when she claimed all she wanted was her girlfriend and her freedom back. But when she got it she CHOOSE to be the ward of the Ash all over again?"

"Bo, don't be a fool! With all of Lauren's knowledge of the Fae and their inner working and abilities. If there is one thing that can single handily take down the Fae it is Dr. Lauren Lewis".

"Hurry, there is the portal." Dyson said catching up to Morris who was well ahead of them.

* * *

The portal dropped them off outside the compound outside Aldofr's clinic. "Bo, I have to get something for Trick back at the Dal. Meet me in Aldofr's office in two hours. We will have to use his portal to get back. Morris come with me I need your muscle" Dyson said as he and Morris walked through the portal.

Bo did not see anyone walking around as she approached the front door of the clinic. It was open. "Must be nice to live in a safe neighborhood" she thought. She walked in and saw some medical people working in patients rooms. She quickly avoided being seen by them and made her way to where Lauren said the lab was located.

This must be it as she entered the lab she grabbed a utility cart and pulled out Lauren's list.

Bo checked the list twice and got everything except Laurens samples from her biopsy. There weren't in any of the storage coolers in the lab. So Bo made her way down to the basement to find the morgue.

As Bo entered the morgue the smell hit her. It was the smell of antiseptic cleaner mixed with formaldehyde. Bo saw the wall refrigerators holding what looked like hundreds of samples. "Oh shit she thought how the hell am I going to find this quickly?"

"What you're looking for is over here" Dr. Eir said startling Bo. Dr. Eir walked over to the cooler and pulled a tray of samples. They were marked with red marker and a strange symbol and "LL".

"You're helping me?" Bo said, "Why?"

"I am helping Dr. Lewis." Dr. Eir said. "Why? Because she is something special. She is legendary with the Fae, finding the cure to the Congo-Disease and then developing an immunization against it. Finding the the basilisk and extracting its t to tissue to develop an anti-toxin. Stabilizing the Naga venom to use against the Garuda. And Finally, the Fae have been trying for hundreds of years to fuse the DNA between humans and fae. And it is Dr. Lewis who successfully extracts the DNA of both species and fuses them together and transplants them back into the subject." "Most of us wish we could have had the opportunity to work with her and see her genius up close but..."

"But?" Bo questioned. "We fear her life span has been altered... shortened by something or someone of unknown origin." "It appears to be something xtra-fae." Dr. Eir said.

"Xtra-Fae? What does that mean?" Bo asked

"Ysabeau, give these to Dr. Lewis and here are the results of our findings and a few other files she may find useful." Dr. Eir handed Bo a small cooler containing the samples and a stack of files. "I must go now." Dr. Eir began to leave and stopped and turned and said, "Please tell Dr. Lewis my intentions were ethical"

Bo gathered up the supplies, samples and files and put them on the cart and headed toward Aldofr's office. How the hell am I going to get out of here without begin caught? She thought to herself.

* * *

Bo arrived at the office with being noticed by anyone. It helped that it was the middle of the night.

"Ah, Ysabeau come in. I was just looking over these books" Aldofr said without looking away from the old leather bound book he was looking through.

Bo didn't know what to do or say she stood still and

"I think this is just what the doctor ordered" Aldofr picked up a stack of books and looking at Bo handed them to her.

Bo did not move to take the books.

"Take them. They will give her the answers she seeks." "Go on Ysabeau." Aldofr pushed the books toward her and Bo took them and laid them on the cart.

"You too?" Bo said. Aldofr removed his reading glasses and looked at Bo. "Too? You mean Dr. Eir? She does work for me Ysabeau. Nothing is done without my knowledge or consent."

"Oh" was all Bo could say. She was getting nervous the portal would be opening soon and where was Dyson?

"Ysabeau, it is in the best interest of the Fae that Dr. Lewis finds the answers she seeks. All we ask in return is that Dr. Lewis shares her findings with us." Aldofr said.

"Yes of course." Bo smiled sarcastically "You want her research so you can create a master race of Fae. Available at a whim to do your bidding" "That's not going to happen. Do you really think Lauren will allow her research to be used that way?" Bo said and began pushing the cart toward the location the portal would open up at.

Aldofr was not amused. He waved his hand and Bo was suspended ... she could not move. "Call it what you will Ysabeau. A master race, a cleansing, a purification or kindred blood. The idea of a superior set of genes combined and altered to create the perfect Fae or Human has existed since the beginning of time."

"What about all those who don't meet your criteria of perfection?" Bo said still unable to move her body.

"In time nature will select the superior examples of genetics to survive." "We estimate withing a a few hundred years we will have Fae who will have full immunity to diseases, viruses, and parasites. There will be no more Fae born with physical variants or abnormalities." "Imagine it Ysabeau A world where parents no longer have to worry about malformations in their Fae children, no more genetic defects no disease." "Who wouldn't wish that for their children ... for themselves?" Aldofr was looking at Bo and waved his hand and released her from the holding spell.

"It sounds very Fae-topian" Bo said. "But will you also manipulate their DNA to remove their free will Aldofr?"

Aldofr laughed. "Yes, of course there will be a breeding program to meet the needs of the Fae as they present themselves. "Fae doctors will breed doctors, politicians - politicians workers - workers and so on down the line." "More importantly we will bread the need to feed from the humans from all Fae born in the future. No longer will the Fae need humans to survive. Image the implications" "Aldofr said.

"And who will decide who lives or dies? Which Fae can reproduce and which can't"" Bo asked knowing the answer.

Aldofr did not respond to Bo's question. He believed that initially they would be made by his people and then a council would be put in place to determine the criteria for future generations.

"Bo!" Dyson was standing in front of the portal "Come on run!"

Bo looked at her father and said, "I can see the many benefits of living without disease not having to worry about malformations as you call them. But Aldofr what about individualism? It is what makes us unique and interesting. What about the kid who was created to become a doctor and desired to be a farmer?" "There is nothing more miserable than to live your life pretending to be something you are not. It's no life at all! I should know" "I won't allow Lauren to be used by the Fae again." Bo said and pushed the cart through the portal.

* * *

Lauren was waiting for them on the dock with several of the household staff to help carry the equipment back to her new lab.

Lauren lead them into her new lab and the transformation was amazing. The old stone kitchen was immaculate. The old fireplace was cleaned out and fresh logs put in place ready to be ignited. The sink had a water pump and looked to be in good working order. There were several shelved that must have been used for pots, pans and plates. There was a series of pulleys hanging from the ceiling the one over the two large tables in the middle of the room had a florescent light attached and could be raised or lowered as needed.

"Wow!" Bo said this is a huge difference in a few hours."

"Yeah, amazing what a little soap, water and elbow grease can do." Lauren laughed as they began bringing in the supplies.

All the supplies were unloaded and set on the tables and Lauren thanked everyone for their help and announced she will be staying to "put things in their proper places" so she could "get started first thing in the morning".

"It is the morning." Bo said. "You should get some rest Lauren you just woke up from surgery not that long ago. Your body is still recovering."

"I know I should be exhausted but I have gotten my second wind. I am going to take advantage of it you go on Bo I will see you in the morning." Lauren said.

"I almost forgot" Bo said Dr. Eir gave me these as she handed Lauren the files. Lauren quickly flipped through them. "You saw her and she gave these to you?" Lauren asked.

Bo shrugged her shoulders and said, "Yes and she wanted me to make sure and tell you "her intentions were ethical, and that she wished she could have worked with you more."

"It seems like you have acquired a Fae Fan Club" Bo said.

Lauren nervously laughed, "Ah, yes I knew that hand warmer was a good investment."

"Um, hand warmer huh? How come this is the first I am hearing about it?" Bo was flirting with Lauren.

Lauren just looked at Bo clearly uncomfortable.

Sensing her discomfort, "Well, Good night Lauren. See you in the morning" and Bo walked out of the lab leaving Lauren to finish organizing her supplies.

* * *

It was only a couple of hours before dawn when Lauren finally finished cataloging her supplies and headed up stairs to have a shower and a few hours of sleep before getting started on her research first thing in the morning.

Nothing like a hot shower to relax my aching muscles Lauren thought as she crawled into bed.

Shortly after falling asleep, Lauren was awakened by a voice coming from Bo's room. Lauren cracked the door adjoining the two rooms to make sure Bo was ok.

"Oh, Lauren please don't leave me I love you! I love you Lauren! Oh, gods please..." Bo said. She was having a nightmare Lauren thought.

Lauren entered and Bo was still, but she had tears running down her face. "We didn't have enough time together please Lauren I love you more than you know" Bo was dreaming and talking in her sleep.

I am a total ass Lauren thought and got on the bed and the movement woke Bo up with a jolt as she she sat straight up.

"Lauren?" Bo said "I am here Bo" Lauren said as she tightly wrapped her arms around Bo and said, "It's me I am here I won't leave you... I am right here always Bo."

They both fell fast asleep entwined in each others arms...


	11. Chapter 11

Bo rolled over she felt rested and remembered Lauren coming to comfort her in the middle of the night, calming her from that damn dream she keeps having.

Lauren was still there sleeping curled up in a ball. It was nice having her so near Bo thought. I've missed her. She had a calming presence, she always knew what to say without being condescending. She was Lauren and Bo wanted her.

Bo closed the gap between the two and spooned Lauren's sleeping body.

Laurens skin was so soft, Bo thought as she ran her hand over Laurens body. Bo started kissing Lauren behind her ear, that soft supple spot she had longed to kiss.

Then Lauren's neck, long lean and so sexy.

Her shoulder, the perfect curve made Bo's desire increase.

Lauren's arms were perfectly toned and her skis was so beautiful. Lauren has a small birthmark in the crook of her elbow. Bo loved to linger in the crevasse and gently run her tongue all around driving Lauren crazy. Bo was becoming more and more aroused and she could feel her blood literally heating up.

Bo lightly kissed Laurens shoulder, "Lauren you awake?" Bo said continuing to kiss Lauren's shoulder and back around the shoulder blade.

Lauren responded "Um–hum" Laurens body responded she stretched her legs out of the fetal position and turned her head so Bo could have full access to her neck and the inside of her shoulder.

Bo could take a hint. She concentrated on Laurens neck and inner shoulder as her hand slowly ran down the length of Lauren's arm.

"Umm, Bo" Lauren said as she turned over to lay on her back pulling Bo into her and capturing her mouth with hers.

It was a slow union of lips lightly brushing … lingering….

Taunting Bo, Lauren pulled her closer wanting to feel her body. Lauren missed Bo. Bo's strength, made Lauren feel safe and secure.

Bo broke contact briefly to remove her nightgown and pulled Lauren to a sitting position and removed Laurens too.

Words were not necessary both of them knew they needed this.. they needed each other.

Bo pushed Lauren back on the bed holding Lauren's arms over her head, Bo kissed Lauren's neck and slowly grinded their bodies together.

Taking Laurens earlobe in her mouth Bo angled her body to rub Laurens vulva against her thigh.

Putting light pressure on Lauren's sex, Bo continued her assault on Lauren's neck making her way back to Lauren's collar bone and the base of her throat.

Working in unison Bo kissed and licked Lauren's neck while rubbing her ... fully... all the way down and all the way up. Slowly increasing speed and pressure. Bo could feel Lauren's body responding.

Lauren wanted more and lifted her legs resting them on Bo's waist to give Bo all the access she needed.

Letting out a loud moan, "Oh God Bo" as her head flailed back and forth. Bo releasing her arms kissed Lauren deeply, and wholly.

"Um, you like that?" Bo asked

"y...es," Lauren breathlessly replied.

Bo used her free hand to run her fingers along the outside of her breast. Gently touching her nipple then continuing downward as her mouth replacing her hands kissed and licked her breasts.

Rubbing the back of her hand along Lauren's stomach, ...then hip ...then inner thigh Bo teased Lauren as her mouth continued the assault in-between her breasts and explored the cavity leaving it moist with kisses.

Lauren hips were gyrating left and right - wanting more contact…. Deeper contact.

Bo captured her mouth and her hand finally reaching their destination with one finger than two entered Lauren.

"God Lauren you're soooo wet" Bo moaned.

"Wonder Why?" Lauren responded as she grabbed the top of Bo's hand and pushed her deeper inside. Wanting to feel all of Bo.

Bo moaned as she felt Lauren contract around her fingers. She angled them upward and moved them in a slow circle putting pressure on every movement. Her thumb rested and lightly brushed the nub as Lauren's movements became more intense.

They were looking deeply in each others eyes as their lovemaking took new heights.

Bo moved Lauren's hand away from her and pushed her pelvis into her hand forcing a new sensation of pressure.

Lauren grabbed Bo's flexed bicep and pulled her close as she rocked to the rhythm Bo was setting. Increasing the pressure and the pace of the assault.

Lauren grabbed Bo's hand pleading for her to stop but Bo held steady pumping Lauren in and out with even pressure until Lauren's legs squeezed tightly and her hips thrust forward.

Bo struggled to stay inside Lauren but held her fingers deep inside putting more and more pressure as Lauren climaxed multiple times.

Easing the pressure off her throbbing nub, Bo kept her fingers inside Lauren. Bo loved the way her Lauren felt on her fingers. Feeling the pulsations inside her from the aftermath of multiple orgasms.

Bo gave Lauren a few moments to come back down.

Lauren was breathing heavy and a little disorientated as Bo kissed her stomach. Then in between her breasts. Then her throat. And finally their mouths joined for a long deep fulfilling kiss.

Bo removed her fingers from Lauren and took them in her mouth and instantly felt gratification and arousal. "Um, I've missed the way you taste" Bo said looking at Lauren.

"I know what you mean" Lauren said as she took her hand and placed it on Bo. Teasing her from the outside. Bo's thick full lips told Lauren everything she need to know. Bo was aroused and close to .

Bo moaned as Lauren took her index and middle fingers and ran the along the outside of Bo's lips squeezing as they made their way up... where her fingers found their target and wrapped them around her swollen nub. "Yes, Lo" Bo moaned as her eyes began to glow blue she pushed her hips into Lauren's hand. Lauren kept her fingers wrapped tightly around Bo's sex as her moist thumb pressed lightly down. Bo took Laurens hand and pushed three fingers deep inside her and rode Lauren's hand until she climaxed.

Bo released Lauren's hand but did not break contact between them.

Lauren licked the essence of Bo off her fingers and then pulled Bo down for a deep open mouth throaty kiss. Bo's eyes still glowing blue Bo had to stop herself from completely losing control. But she wanted more of Lauren.

Bo needed to feel all of Lauren in the deepest parts of her. Bo reached down in-between the two of them and separated Lauren's lips and placed one of her own full lips in-between Laurens and began to grind. Bo began sucking Lauren's Chi slowly as she grinded the two of them until they became one.

Lauren couldn't get enough and took Bo's ass in her hands and pulled her in deeper, wanting more "Oh please Bo don't stop...don't..." Lauren moaned as she arched her back into Bo. It was a fury of grinding and sucking until they both climaxed.

Bo fell onto Lauren they were both in a sex induced haze that felt wonderful. Bo rolled off of Lauren and thought how good it felt to be with someone you really love. How different it was to feel the intensity of everything because you feel safe... you feel loved.

Lauren was still.

"Babe, you ok?" Bo asked as she nudged Lauren.

Lauren looked at her and smiled, "Amazing" was all she could muster.

Bo laughed as she laid her head on Lauren's chest, "Unbelievably, Amazing!" "What's with the different taste?" Bo asked.

"What do you mean?" Lauren asked.

"You taste different. Well, not really different but like more … more of you…. More intense" "Does that make sense" "Really amazing" Bo said.

"Um, I don't know maybe it's just been a long time... and you don't remembered Bo" Lauren replied.

"I don't think I could ever forget the way you taste Dr. Lewis, … or forget the way you look, … or the way you feel, … or the way you sound… they are all seared in my brain." Bo said as she kissed Lauren's hand.

"I love you Bo - so much." Lauren said as she felt herself tearing up and tried not to.

Bo looked at Lauren sensing the discomfort, touched her face and said, "Hey, we are going to get through whatever comes our way ...together."

They kissed and curled up in each others arms and fell fast asleep.

* * *

Bo awoke and Lauren was gone. Part of her thought she might have dreamed last night but she could still smell Lauren on her sheets. Um, I love the way she smells Bo thought as she pulled Lauren's pillow into her face inhaling the scent Lauren left behind.

Bo got up showered, dressed and went down to see what was for breakfast and see what Lauren was up to and give her a hard time for leaving the bed to soon.

Bo walked into the breakfast room and Trick and Stella were in deep thought.

"Good morning!" Bo said.

"Good morning, you look chipper today Bo." Trick said

"Yeah, I am have you seen Lauren?" Bo asked

"She grabbed breakfast to go and went down to the lab to start running tests" Trick said.

"Oh, shit I forgot about that." Bo grabbed a muffin and turned to leave.

"Bo, hang on I need to talk to you about The Gathering." Trick said. Bo stopped and got pouty and Trick said, "Bo's it's tonight and its important you understand what is going on and what your responsibilities are."

"Responsibilities?" "What Responsibilities? I am unaligned, and not agreeing to any responsibilities concerning some damn Dark/Light War Council" Bo was annoyed she didn't sign up for this shit!

"Bo, it's not so much about Dark/Light as it is about Birthrights" - "Which is exactly why you and I need to spend time talking about it." Trick said.

"Sit down have breakfast and meet me in the study on the hour." Trick said clearly not giving Bo an option to back out.

* * *

Bo ate quickly and headed down to the lab to see Lauren before she had to sit through more dame Fae history.

"Hey" Bo said as she walked in.

"Hey!' Lauren said "I am glad you're here!"

"Um, I am glad you are glad I was worried you left the bed too soon this morning" Bo said wrapping her arms around Lauren and leaning in for a kiss.

Lauren put her arms around Bo's neck and they kissed briefly but deeply. "Sorry, I wanted to get started ...some of it could take a while to get the results back so the sooner…"

"Its fine I get it", "How are you feeling? I thought you might be a little out of it after last night?" Bo asked

"Fine… Good. I am probably running on adrenalin." Lauren smiled kissed Bo again and broke their embrace. "Hey, there were some books with the supplies. Did Dr. Eir give them to you?" Lauren asked.

"Ah, no. Aldofr did. He said they would answer your questions or something cryptic like that" Bo said.

"Do you think they will be helpful?" Bo asked…

"I don't know. Some of it I can read and some I can't." Lauren said picking up one of the books she was looking at earlier. "Look" "See "_Cannon of Medicine_" I can read the title, the annotations, and the contents, and a few words but most of it is unreadable in some kind of Sanskrit I have never seen. Lauren said.

"I can't read one word of what on that page Lauren. Where are you coming up with 'Cannon of Medicine'?" Bo asked all I see is a bunch of weird letters.

"What? What do you mean?", "You don't see 'Cannon of Medicine' written plainly right there?" Lauren asked as she pointed to the text.

"Sorry, just squiggles" Bo said.

"Bizarre. I wonder if Trick would know about this kind of text." Lauren said.

"Probably, but he and I are going to be cooped up for most of the day. He is giving me the briefing on The Gathering that is tonight." Bo said. "I just came to get some _encouragement_ before I am cooped up in a room all day." Bo said pulling Lauren into an embrace.

"The Gathering is tonight? Well I think you should not leave Trick waiting. I have a feeling it's going to be a hot and heavy night and not in the succubus way." Lauren said laughing and then kissing Bo.

"OK, Doctor I will come and touch base before we leave." Bo said.

"Have fun" Lauren laughed, she knew how much Bo hated being cooped up.

* * *

"The Gathering as the name suggests is when all the Fae both Light and Dark come together to agree on an action. The Gathering can only be called by a Fae Elder from one of the original families. Once The Gathering has been called, it must be sanctioned by a third of the other Elders." Trick was trying to give Bo the important information about the Gathering without completely losing her to boredom.

"Who started this? Who called The Gathering?" Bo asked.

"Aldofr" Trick said.

"He is one of the original families?" Bo was surprised she knew he had influence and power but she did not know that he was the Elder of one of the original families, which meant she was too.

"Technically, Yes. But he fell out of favor in the last hundred years or so." Trick said. "More importantly Aldofr called it to declare war against the humans."

"Can he do that?" Bo asked "Declare war on the humans and have all the Fae back him?"

"That's why we have The Gathering. It is a time where Aldofr will present his case for war. It must meet three out of four important criteria to be considered for vote. (1) All other options (negotiation, dialogue, diplomacy) must have been exhausted (2) The damage inflicted by the aggressor must be grave and lasting (the aggressor shows no signs of letting up or turning back) (3) The collateral damage from the war has to be less than what would have happened had there been no intervention (4) Finally, the specific purpose of the war must be a means to achieving peace."

"Each of the four criteria will be presented to the assembly. Aldofr will have the opportunity to explain his reason(s) why the criteria are met. There will be one who presents 'opposition' view points and then the first criteria will be voted upon by the assembly. Then we move onto the next criteria in the same manner until we have either two failed votes, or three successful votes. "Trick explained.

"What happens if it's a tie" Bo asked.

"The Keeper has two options to either exercise the right to break the tie with their single vote or to set forth, a fifth criteria of their choosing and going through the motions again." Trick said.

"Who's playing goalie…Err Keeper?" Bo asked.

Trick smiled, "THE KEEPER, they are descended from the Manu and they are literally _'pacem custos'_ , '_peace keeper'_. "

"What is that like some kind of Fae Gandhi?" Bo was trying to ease the tension in the room the Fae and their shit always seemed to dial everything up a few notches and Bo felt good today. Better than she had in a long time. "Thanks to Lauren" Bo thought.

Trick laughed, "No Manu are neither Fae or Human."

Bo was getting confused, "OK, hang on. Neither Fae nor Human. What are they? What's their purpose?"

"The Manu predate Fae and Humans they have presumably been around since time itself. No one actually knows because the Manu rarely reveal themselves. They work within the system, undercover and mostly unknown to Fae or Humans as anything other than what they intend to be perceived as." - Trick got up and retrieved a book, "They keep the peace between the worlds. The balance. They rarely interfere unless it is absolutely necessary." Trick opened the book to a page where it told the story of the Manu, Fae and Humans and how they came about and handed it to Bo. "There is some more reading on it if you're bored."

"OK, But if The Keeper -Keeps the Peace -Game over!" Bo said as she looked at the book briefly.

"If only that were true Bo. The keeper employs any means necessary to keep peace. And war has been at times necessary to maintain peace for the greater good. …. In fact, more times than you may know." Trick said.

"Gives the phrase "Fight for Peace" a whole new meaning." Bo said.

"So, here it is in a nutshell Bo. If Aldofr succeeds in winning the argument for war with the humans he will by default be the leader of the united clans during this time of war. But no one believes that Aldofr will give up the power once the war has been won. If the war is won. It could go on for centuries or millennia." Trick said. "Giving Aldofr power over both the Light and Dark will be disastrous for the Light."

"No one in the Light will vote for him. So he won't be able to get his argument won. Including your vote Bo the counts will be very close. And many of the Light Fae Elders have recently spoken out in favor for war with the humans. The Fae Killing Fields have set both sides on edge and people want revenge against the humans." Trick said.

"What do we do to stop this madness?" Bo asked.

"We have to look through these books and come up with a way to stop Aldofr from leading the clans. There must be something in these books that will exclude him from being eligible and post a vote to the assembly to assign a leader for the wars if those are approved. "Trick said. "That is step one. And if we can get a Light Elder to be nominated and lead that would be ideal."

"What about stopping the war all together? That way it wouldn't matter if Aldofr is leading or not." Bo asked.

"Because, Bo even if the assembly votes down the war they have put Aldofr in the position of '_summi ducis'_ 'supreme leader' and that is what the Dark and Aldofr really want. Aldofr will have the right to appoint anyone he chooses to control the cities, the local councils and appoint any Fae to do his bidding for 'maius bonum' 'greater good'. There will be nothing the Light can do to stop him from doing whatever he wants to whoever he wants." Trick said.

"So first thing stop Aldofr from becoming leader of the united Fae. Second, get Light Fae elected so that we can manage the war with the humans and not have genocide on our hands. Third, look for arguments against the criteria for starting war. Got it!" Bo said as she picked up a very dusty book.

"The Fae and their shit" Bo thought as she began looking thought the pages and pages of books.


	12. Chapter 12

"OK, you got me here, now what do you want Tamsin?" Dyson said.

"So much for gratitude after I saved your wolf ass." Tamsin said. "Are you ready for The Gathering?"

"You know damn well I am not "_invited_" Dyson was becoming annoyed.

"Really the Blood King did not invite you as his 'man Friday'?" Tamsin was clearly trying to irritate Dyson. "Well I guess someone has to guard the castle and the doctor frankinbitch." Tamsin smirked.

"If this is all you have for me Tamsin, I have better things to do." Dyson said starting to head back through the portal. He knew Tamsin was upto something … most likely for Aldofr.

"I just wanted you to know that I appreciate everything you have done for me Dyson. I enjoyed working with you ….. I just wanted you to know." Tamsin said as she looked down.

Dyson could see Tamsin was visibly upset. He wasn't sure of the cause but something real had been going on before the Fae murders and now with her and the Dark and Alldofr Dyson was sure she was conflicted about where her loyalties should be.

"Tamsin, we still partners… if there is something you need I am here to help you." Dyson said in his slow, deep voice.

Tamsin looked Dyson straight in the eyes. "I need Lauren."

* * *

"It looks like you have made great progress Doctor' Trick said as he walked into the basement lab Lauren rigged. "Wow, you have done an amazing job with this place in a short time. You would hardly know it was hundreds of years old." Trick said.

"Yeah, not bad at all." Lauren said, "Thanks, to all the equipment and materials you all "borrowed" for me it is almost state of the art".

"I have never seen you work in a lab, it would be a privilege to observe if you would allow it?" Trick said.

"Well, um I don't know what you would get out of it but of course any time you like." Lauren said.

"Great, after this Gathering is over I will take you up on your offer. It will be interesting to see how age old alchemy and 21st century medicine work together." -

"But we both know that I didn't come here to chat about that." Trick said.

"No I didn't think you had a new found respect for modern science." Lauren laughed. "So how can I help you?"

Trick took a seat on one of the stools, looking across from Lauren, he paused to look at Lauren

* * *

"The Gathering is Bo's birthright. It is a privilege, an honor …..a responsibility. Few Fae are able to attend the Gathering at all and Bo will play a significant part tonight…whether she wants to or not."

"Have you heard "The prophecy?" Trick asked.

"Yes, of course during the Garuda and the Dawning the prophecy has been fulfilled." Lauren said.

"Only partly. The prophecy says the chosen one will be neutral and take their place at the pinnacle. Bo has yet to do that and tonight she will be forced to choose…." Trick was hesitant to go on but he knew he must. "Choose between the Fae and Humans."

Lauren was silent and looked away. She had read more than enough of the Fae Histories, Prophecies and Laws to know it would come to this. She had hoped that Bo could bridge the Fae and Humans barriers and bring some sort of new found respect for one another. She believed Bo was the only one who could bring both worlds together in peace and respect. Lauren turned to face Trick again and said, "What do you need me to do?"

"Lauren, I know you care for Bo very much..." Lauren interrupted Trick, "I love her Trick."

"Which will make this difficult. In light of what has gone on with Dr. Taft and using the Fae as live specimens the Humans are to say the least not in good standing with either the Light or Dark."

Lauren felt a little responsible… if she had not left the Light Compound she would never have been involved. She quietly thought. Dyson, Aife and the others would probably be dead now.

"I get it Trick. But to blame the entire human race on something that happened by a few out of control scientists is ridiculous and you know it." Lauren said.

"I agree it is unfair, but the Dark and Aldofr have been searching… waiting for an opportunity to take control of all the Fae for centuries. And Dr. Taft has given them the one thing that will unite both Light and Dark - war against

"The humans…" Lauren finished his sentence and shook her head.

"Not just humans Lauren, they are declaring war on the brilliant human doctor who was working with Taft Industries performing experiments on the Fae. It is not something the Fae will ever let go. Even if you are innocent."

"I AM INNOCENT! I have never used anyone Human or Fae as lab rats" Lauren was firm but not emotional.

"Lauren, you know Bo is special among the Fae. The Fae are inconsistent about a lot of things but the place, purpose and position that humans have in the world they have been clear for many millennia, Humans do not have a place In the Fae world or in the lives of Fae leaders or elders."

"Bo's destiny is to lead the Fae and she cannot do that with 'human attachments'. Trick said.

"So you want me to…?" Lauren wanted Trick to say the words she knew were coming.

"When the time is right …. Let Bo go and fulfill her destiny. Not just for the Fae. Bo will bring peace between both our people."

* * *

"Are your preparations completed?" Aldofr asked Tamsin.

"Yes, everything and everybody is in order and we are good to go." Tamsin said.

Tamsin knew this would put the final wedge between her and Bo. But she hoped Bo would understand that she had no choice and this in the long run actually saved Bo a lot of heartache and disappointment.

"We will have a short window to achieve our goal Tamsin. I am counting on you to make sure everything happens in a timely manner." Aldofr said.

"No problem I practically invented the game of 'bait and switch' … at least I perfected it over hundreds of years." Tamsin said.

"Good. Oh, and Tamsin, your sister she must be kept occupied until we have what we need." Aldofr said.

* * *

Bo was exhausted looking through books that were hundreds of years old for some kind of weird loop hole to help Trick get the upper hand on Aldofr… her father…. Her father. Bo had hardly had the time to get to know him. And she wanted to. She had heard about him from Aife and Trick. But could she trust either of their opinions? Both of them had bad blood between them and Aldofr. Both had lied to Bo on more than one occasion.

She didn't like this going into a situation where she could not count on anyone but herself especially when the lives of the people she cared about were in the balance. Bo was hoping the whole Gathering would be appetizers, Drinks, Mingling, Dinner, Dessert more Mingling and Drinks and then home to bed to make love to Lauren much more thoroughly this time. But she wasn't counting on it.

"Trick, I am going to go get ready I will meet you down here at….?" Bo asked

"7pm, and Bo take a nap it's going to be a long night…day." Trick briefly looked up to acknowledge her and went back to reading.

* * *

Bo had not seen Lauren most of the day and she wanted to touch base with her before she left for the Gathering.

Bo walked into the kitchen and asked Firth to put together some food for her and Lauren. Bo knew Lauren had not stopped looking through microscopes, and testing samples long enough to eat. She hoped Lauren would have a few minutes to sit, eat and talk … and maybe a succubus snack. Bo laughed to herself how she loved Lauren in the science mode she was so damn sexy when she was serious.

As she waited for Firth and the cook to get some food together Bo could not help but feel an enormous dread overcoming her. She was not looking forward to this Gathering thing. It felt like she was watching a puppet show where she was the main puppet and above her pulling the strings was either Aldofr or Trick. Both men had come to annoy her when it came to them wanting to control her life.

* * *

"OK doctor it's time for some brain food." Bo said as she walked into the lab. "A doctor once told me that unless your brain gets protein throughout the day it just won't work… err something like that. I was distracted she was this hot blonde. I always thought she was faking the doctor thing but you know I need my checkups." Bo laughed as she pulled a very willing Lauren into an embrace and lingering kiss.

"I am starving.." Lauren said.

"Great, Firth made us some great stuff here…." Bo was pulling the food out of the basket and setting it on the table. Lauren from behind Bo wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled Bo close, as she kissed her neck. "I will be hungry for food once I have had my bobo." Lauren said in a soft sexy voice.

* * *

They were sitting on the stone floor basking in the 'afterglow' of their lovemaking. Bo was leaned up against the stone wall cradling Lauren who was resting her head on her shoulder. "We probably should get up and get dressed before someone comes down and finds us…."

"Just a few minutes longer, this is my favorite part, holding you ….. Feeling your skin…. Your breath…" Bo said gently squeezing Lauren tighter.

* * *

"So how is the research going?" Bo asked.

"Slowly, I hit several walls. So I took the formula that I developed for you before the Dawning to stop cell degradation and modified it for my biochemistry and administered it …. It seems to be working so far." Lauren said in-between bits of an amazing haddock sandwich Firth made.

"Maybe you need a break?" "Come upstairs and help me get ready for this Gathering thing." Bo said.

"Umm, you mean help you zip up your dress…. And then unzip your dress… and zip it up again?" Lauren was teasing Bo.

"A dress?" Oh, shit I have like no clothes here…. I don't have a dress." Bo became frantic.

"Bo, wait a second. Firth laid out some dresses on the bed this afternoon." Lauren assured her.

"Ok, now you definitely have to help me, come on …" Bo said grabbing Laurens arm.

"Hang on let me put some of this stuff away, I will meet you upstairs in a few minutes."

* * *

I don't know what to do. Lauren wished she had never gone to work with Taft. She had never gone to South America and never met the Fae. But then she would have never met Bo.

Bo…. She was extraordinary. Bo was beautiful, smart and sexy. And of course she was Fae which made her amazing, she was a succubus which made her rare, she had humanity which made her unique, but what made Bo extraordinary was that she had principles…. Principles that she believed and would not compromise for anyone or anything…. This is what made Bo who and what she really was and extraordinary principled person. I love that about her Lauren thought as she finished putting everything away and went to help Bo get dressed… or undressed and then dressed again. Lauren laughed.

* * *

"So How do I look?" Bo asked as she stepped into the bedroom where Lauren was sitting reading some books.

Bo was wearing a sequenced royal blue, high necked cap sleeves fitted gown. It fit her perfectly in all the right places. Lauren was staring.

"I can see you approve doctor." Bo said

Lauren laughed, "Are there no secrets between us?" she caught herself and felt uncomfortable there were a great many….to man secrets between them and things they needed to talk about.

"Hey, it's OK." "I know there are things we haven't talked about but I promise that we will sit down and hash everything out. We will make a new set of ground rules and start new and fresh." Bo said.

"I want to move forward …. Lauren with you."

Lauren was tearing up again. "More than you can know" she said.

They shared a short kiss and Lauren said. "Now hurry up and go on get this Gathering over with. I want to take that beautiful dress off of you when you come home. I don't like to be kept waiting… succubus." Lauren teased.

* * *

"Wow! You look amazing!" Dyson said as he ogled Bo from head to toe several times.

Bo walked into the room, "Thank you Lauren picked it out. I guess it was one of my grandmother's gowns?" ignoring Dyson and walking over to Trick.

"Yes, it was and both of you look absolutely stunning in it." Trick said.

"I just received the final 'invitation' to the Gathering and it is being held in Havasu Canyon".

"It's not at the Light or Dark compound?" Bo asked.

"No. Part of the rules for the Gathering is a neutral 'safe environment' for all attendees. Neither compound would meet that criteria and more importantly the location must be a vortex; A place where Fae powers are neutralized." Trick said.

"Neutralized? You mean no one will have their powers?" Bo asked astonished.

"No one! It is a requirement of the Gathering that it take place in a vortex. This way we don't have anyone losing it and killing off Fae elders." Trick explained.

"So where is Havasu Canyon." Bo asked.

"It's one of many canyons that make up the Grand Canyon, it is 10 miles deep and it is maintained by the Havasupai Clan" Trick said.

"Clan? They are Fae?" Bo asked.

"Yes." Trick said.

"Are their powers 'neutralized too?' Bo wanted to know what she was walking into without any of her Fae abilities.

"Yes. The Havasupai moved to the location because it neutralized their Fae powers. They see being Fae as a curse rather than a blessing. They are neutral never committing to either the Light or Dark. Which makes it a perfect place to have the Gathering." Trick said.

"Neutral? I thought you told me no one was neutral." Bo asked.

"No one. This is an entire tribe and they choose not to take sides a very long time ago when the Fae divided." Trick said.

Bo was anxious, she did not like going into a situation unarmed. She didn't have a good feeling about this. "Trick, I don't feel good about going into a situation without my powers." Bo seriously wanted to back out.

"Bo, I have been to many Gatherings and I assure you this is the best….the only way we can be sure we will be safe from foul play. It is why a vortex is chosen so no one is tempted to use their powers."

"Guns? What about bringing in guns or other weapons?" Bo asked.

"Not allowed. Everyone is screened by the Havasupai before entering their canyon. This is part of their regular rules for admittance the Havasupai have been protecting the serenity of the canyon for thousands of years." "Dyson would you give us a moment alone?" Trick said.

"Bo, it's not your choice. You must attend! It is your birthright you are compelled by your blood right. And now by your entitlement I have bestowed upon you my 'right of kin' -I have made you my sole heir." Trick said as he handed Bo a platinum round broach with 5 emeralds surrounding a crest of the Finarvin Clan inside an inverted triangle (the symbol for blood).

"Trick, it's beautiful. But heir to the Blood King, I am not sure…" "Bo, I am surer than I have ever been about anyone or anything. You are my granddaughter … you are the chosen one and no one is more suited to lead than you." Trick said as he pinned the broach on Bo.

Bo embraced Trick and said, "You will help me Trick?"

"I am always here for you Bo. In the days to come you may not always like the answers or suggestions I will give you but know that my first allegiance is to my clan and family. Everything I do ….. Everything I say….. Everything I determine to do is ruled by that and that alone." Trick said.

Bo thought how different their allegiances were. Bo would do the 'right thing" first and foremost and sometimes that meant standing against your clan, family, friends and the Fae.

"Well let's get this show on the road gramps!" Bo said as they made their way to The Gathering.


	13. Chapter 13

The Gathering Part 1

* * *

The portal opened up at the Supai Village at the bottom of the Grand Canyon. It was beautiful surrounded by the canyon rising 1000 feet straight up and the Colorado River rushing made for a once in a lifetime journey. The bluest sky hung over head as the midafternoon shone brightly above the canyon,

The Supai Village was what you would expect of an Indian Village, simple, functional, peaceful and of course unbelievably beautiful. They were over a mile deep into the Grand Canyon it was thousand feet straight up through granite crags; then steep slopes ... that rose one above the other to the rim. The gorge was black and narrow below, reds and grays swirling in the rock cliffs and flaring above it seem to be a vast wilderness of rocks. You could hear the sound of water emanating throughout the canyon.

Bo and Trick felt small surrounded by the immense beauty and the intensity of being powerless. It was easy to see why the Havasupai felt so strongly about this place. There was spirituality, a peace and serenity that filled this place. Bo thought.

There were lots of other Fae portaling in all around them. "This way Bo." Trick said leading Bo toward the village. As Trick led the way Bo couldn't help but smile at him in his formal wear. Everyone was dressed in evening wear but Trick seemed so uncomfortable so out of place in a tuxedo.

As they walked toward Havasu Falls people paused to pay their respects to Trick "The Blood King" with a hello or nod of their head, and/or to and glare at Bo. There were several who patted Trick on the back and acknowledged him as The Blood King.

"Hurry, Bo we will miss the greeting" Trick said as he walked faster than Bo thought was possible in heels and a tightly fitted evening dress.

They made it to The Gathering point at the base of Havasu Falls. There were 12 massive wooden banquet tables that held 30 people each. There were two sections. One for the Light. One for the Dark. The tables were laid out in a pyramid formation. One in the front, two behind and three in the back and were facing a small stage just in front of the falls. Trick lead Bo to the front and the first table in the Light Section closest to the stage. On the stage was a large high back throne flanked on either side by 6 smaller throne like chairs. Six chairs for the leaders of the Light Fae clans and six for the Dark Fae Clans. The chair in the middle had an unusual crest of 3 circles ENTWINED with one another on top of a chaos star. Inside the circle on the left was a stick figure with a flame as its head (the symbol of man), on the right was a triangle with a pitchfork with five points, (the symbol of Fae), in the center above the other two and connecting them all together was a sun whose rays were heavily decorated and in the middle was the Sanskrit symbol for OM.

"So Trick finally did it?"

Bo turned to see who was talking in her ear. "Hale!" Bo grabbed Hale for a big hug.

"Hey, you didn't miss me did you?" Hale was joking. "So I see Trick pulled the trigger" Hale said as he looked at Bo's broach.

"Oh, yeah. You know about this?" Bo asked.

"Not until just now but we all have been expecting it for a long time." Hale said.

"Come on let's take our seats the show is about to begin" Hale lead Bo to the first two seats. "You are going to love this" Hale said sarcastically.

Trick took his place on the stage as did all the other Fae Elders. Bo saw Aldofr walk onto the stage and take the first chair on the Dark Fae side of the stage. Aldofr caught Bo's attention and gave a slight smile and Bo responded likewise. The Morrigan had been watching Bo since she came through the portal and couldn't resist goading her, "Hey SUCKubus still slumming with the traitors I see." Epiphany said. Bo didn't have time to respond.

Aldofr rose with a wooden walking stick in his hand topped by three triangles ENTWINED by a circle with letters in a language unknown to Bo.

Aldofr hit his staff on the stage floor several times until the crowd was completely silent. He then handed a scroll to a small dwarf like being…. a scriba one who reads and records important events.

A horn was heard. A loud bellowing then soft beat of drums.

Then the scriba began to read from the scroll Aldofr prepared. The scriba's voice was strong bold and resonated throughout the canyon.

_Why are we so paralyzed in the face of our enemies? _

_Why has the Ligth harbored our enemies?_

_Why have they allowed or sat back while their Fae brothers were used for medical experimentation?_

_The Light Fae has proven they are incapable of leading the Fae._

_We have been divided long enough._

_The time has come for us to be ONE FAE! _

_Now is the time that we stand together to take back our position as the #1 predator._

_We have gathered here today to settle our differences and come out stronger, united as ONE FAE. _

The horn and drums began to play softly.

_A strong… united…. Fae… Ready to meet our enemies on any field of battle!_

The Dark clan members cheered and clapped and the horns and drums got louder leading the crowd to cheer and clap louder and louder.

The scriba handed Aldofr the scroll and Aldofr returned to his seat and Trick rose. He too was holding a wooded staff in his hand with a Tree on top and prominent roots trailing down the staff all the way to the base.

Trick handed the scriba his scroll he had prepared and the scriba began to read in his strong, full resonating voice.

_Yes, We have been attacked from all sides. _

_Yes, We have been infiltrated from within. _

_Yes, Our enemies think us weak… Yes, they are mistaken. _

_The Light has been rudderless, leaderless and fractured these past years. _

_The Dark is corrupt, power hungry and greedy. _

_Yes, it is time for a new Fae – A Unified Fae under proven leadership, …under a tempered leader. _

_Those responsible for the torture and deaths of our Fae brethren must be brought to justice. The Fae must once again establish its dominance in the world. _

_We must not…. We cannot …. WE WILL NOT engage in Fae against Fae war! _

_A long time ago we the Fae Elders made a pledge… "We have a tryst with destiny" we said. Now the time is neigh that we must redeem our pledge, not wholly or in full measure but very substantially, completely and clearly Fae must be put in prominence once again._

The horn and drums again played. The people cheered and clapped but not as many as did for the Aldofr.

Trick retrieved his scroll and returned to his seat.

The scriba looked out into the audience and said, "Welcome to the Gathering of the Fae" "You have just heard the 'Gathering Call' by the Light and Dark elders. We are here to resolve the following disputes:

1. The deaths of the Fae all over the world at the hand of humans what shall be done to bring justice to our brethren?

2. The harboring of the humans who participated in the experimentation and abduction of the Fae who died by the Light. What is the penalty?

3. To bring to justice to all those who participated in the heinous acts of torture and murder of the Fae.

4. To destroy these new discoveries in medical science that enable humans to become Fae.

5. To unite the Fae under one leader and combine both councils of the founding clansman as elders.

These are the reasons why this Gathering has been called. Now Eat, Drink and Make Merriment. For after we shall decide the future of the Fae."

The horn and drums again played yet again. And servers came out from wherever they were hiding and began pouring wine, serving bread and cheese and the beginnings of a feast was taking shape.

The horns and drums were replaced with traditional Fae music. Musicians played the lute, mandolin, dulcimer and lyre. There were minstrels singing old traditional Fae songs in Gaelic, and dancing.

Bo had not moved and was taking in the enormity of what was happening at this Gathering of her people.

"Time you put your fame to good use Bo" Hale said.

"Fame? What?" Bo said.

"Go and mingle, talk to the Fae we need their votes if we are to keep the peace between the Fae. Oh, and if you want to keep Lauren out of bondage to the Dark too." Hale said as he left to work the room.

"I see you have finally chosen, Yseabeau.' Aldofr said as Bo turned to face him.

"Chosen what?" Bo replied.

"Sides of course" Aldofr looked at Bo's broach. "Certainly, you know that by accepting the legacy of 'The Blood King" you become a clansman of the Light." Alodofr was hoping that Bo would renege.

"Yes, of course I am aware of the traditional customs of becoming Trick's heir. But as you know, I have no intention of joining any clans or clubs." Bo was irritated at herself for not asking more questions concerning the broach and becoming heir, and at Trick for not explain the repercussions of accepting.

"Glad, to hear you will remain unaligned Yseabeau." Aldofr said, "And since you are still unaligned please allow me to acquaint you with the Dark families." Aldofr was holding out his arm hoping Bo would follow his lead.

Bo was always a little curious about the Dark and since being involved with Ryan she knew that they were much like the Light both having their strengths and weaknesses. Bo followed Aldofr and allowed him to introduce her to all the Dark Elders, heads of the founding families and most of the clan leaders.

"Yseabeau, this is Tobias he is from the oldest Fae family." Aldofr said.

Tobias was an elderly man he was tall and stood upright with grey blue eyes and shoulder length silver hair pulled back into a braid that was more like a weave. Bo recognized him from being on the stage earlier and she knew he must be thousands of years old.

"Yseabeau, it is my pleasure to meet the Gift" Tobias took Bo's outstretched hand and kissed it.

Tobias was charming. He had something about him that was calming and trustworthy. He had an air of wisdom about him.

"Thank you. But I am not so sure I am such a great gift." Bo was trying to be light hearted.

"And humble. That will serve you well along with your talents, abilities and amazing beauty. Yseabeau you are truly the Gift the Fae has been waiting for a very very long time. Take heart as to what Aldofr instructs you on. He will be your greatest friend … and enemy." Tobias said as he looked at Aldofr nodded and smirked and walked back to his table.

"Doesn't anyone talk straight around here?" Bo said mostly to herself but Aldofr heard her and said, "Yseabeau, I am sorry you and I started badly. I wish to begin again under better circumstances but I am afraid that will be impossible after tonight." Bo interrupted Aldofr, " Why what is happening tonight?"

"Did you read the book I gave you Yseabeau?" Aldofr asked.

"No, I gave them to Laur…" Bo tried to catcher herself before she mentioned that she had Lauren. She did not want to openly admit knowng where Lauren was. Especially after everything that had happened since taking Lauren out of Aldofr's compound and the hatred on display for the humans who were at Taft's research facility.

"I was hoping you would read the Fae histories yourself, at least the beginning it talks about the prophecy of the Gift. It would have prepared you better for what is to come this evening." Aldofr said.

"Well, can't you give me the abridged version?" Bo asked.

The scriba came onto the stage once more and announced, "Dinner is Served. Places Please!"

Bo turned to make it back to the Light fae table and Aldofr grabbed her arm. "Yesebeau, if you have any questions or need to talk after this is over please know you can come to me anytime."

"Thank you, Aldofr I will." Bo said before returning to the table.

"I have been expecting you." Lauren said as she saw Tamsin walk into the study of the castle Eilean Donan.

"Well, sorry I had to take care of some human fugitives before I came. " Tamsin was in her usual bitchy mood toward Lauren. "Sorry, about the blood I didn't have time to change." Tamsin laughed as she wiped her hands on her blood stained shirt and pants. She was miffed that Lauren was not surprised to see her and had secretly been hoping to catch Lauren off guard and provoke an encounter that would allow Tamsin to pay Lauren back for that slap.

"So who told you I was coming? Dyson? Trick?" Tamsin asked.

Lauren knew Tamsin was not beyond lying about anything to suit her purposes. But Lauren was also not ignorant of how the Fae perceived her being human and now being labeled as a murdered.

"It didn't take a genius to figure out this was the perfect opportunity for the Dark to come for me. " Lauren said.

"Well, I hope you and Bo got your goodbyes in." Tamsin pulled something out of the pocket and put it on the table in front of the small lounge chair Lauren was sitting in.

Lauren laughed when she noticed it was a pill. A cyanide pill.

"Go ahead, it will be a lot easier if you just do it yourself. I will tell them I found you dead." Tamsin said.

Lauren rose and walked passed Tamsin through the study door stopping at the entrance, "Come on let's get this over with, the sooner the better." Lauren walked out toward the dock and the portal.

Bo had to get up from the table. They had been sitting there for 5 courses of some of the best food Bo had ever eaten. But she was starting to feel closed in and needed a moment so she excused herself from the feasting and drinking and went for a walk.

It was a beautiful evening at the bottom of the Grand Canyon. The moon was full and it along with the gas lanterns provided a beautiful glow of reds, oranges and blues bouncing off the river onto the canyon walls.

Lauren would have loved it here. Well without the Fae elders and the several hundred other Fae milling around she would have loved it. Bo didn't know what to make of the scrolls the scriba had read that both Aldofr and Trick wrote. Was this some Fae Politicking? Or were they both actually serious about going to war with the humans? Neither option sounded particularly good to Bo, both were flawed in 'old thinking'.

Bo was getting annoyed and she was tired. She felt weak… she felt human. She wanted to get out of there and get back to Lauren and the feeling of her sexual chi running through here body. Being human really sucked Bo thought.

"Hey, Bo I almost forgot and Kenzie would have killed me." Hale was rapidly walking toward Bo and he handed Bo a letter. "Kenzie, she is going crazy being cooped up at the Zamora Ranch."

"Aw, thank you Hale I need some Kenzie right now. Excuse me." Bo said as she walked over towards some rock outcroppings close to the falls to read Kenzie's letter.

_Bobo,_

_I miss you like crazy. The unlimited food and drink is awesome but I am starting to feel like a caged animal – the human caged animal. _

_I don't have a lot of time and they are keeping watch over me like I am the crazy human._

_Anyway, I have heard all kinds of crazy stuff about Lauren and killing Fae for science. Hale is super pissed she left and went to work for Taft he blames her for his losing the Ashhood. _

_Something is definitely up watch your back – _

_I love and miss you bestie!  
Kenz_

Miss you too Kenz Bo thought. What I wouldn't give for things to go back to normal again Bo thought as she ripped up the letter.

_  
"Can I ask you something?" Tamsin said as they walked toward the docks toward the location of the portal.

"If you must" Lauren responded.

"Did you really think you and Bo were going to ride off in the sunset spending the rest of your lives … errr I mean the rest of your life together? I mean what happens when you get old? You can't keep up with her now; in 10 or 20 well 30 years it's going to be pathetic." Tamsin could not help but chide Lauren.

"There are few people on the planet who know the biology of Fae and Humans better than I do. The more I studied Fae DNA the more I came to realize that just because the Fae have "powers' and 'live hundreds of years' doesn't make them more evolved. In fact, based on my research the human species is much more evolved biologically speaking than the Fae. To be biologically inclined to feed off people like a wild animals, to feed off negative emotions, deviant behavior and lead aberrant lives is not an evolved state. Yes we humans need food and water but the Fae need to feed off the energy of humans. You see that is what the Dawning Is really about the Fae are in a constant struggle to stop the devolution process but its only temporary you will have to go through many Dawning's in your life to keep devolution from happening. And it's what Isaac did not comprehend and what the Fae will learn the hard way if they go to war with the humans. Most of the Fae are weak minded, spineless parasites and they will never win a war against the humans. And Aldofr knows it that's why he needs me." Lauren sarcastically said.

"Why you arrogant bitch!" Tamsin said as she grabbed Lauren by the throat and threw a punch at Lauren's jaw and knocked her out cold. "Yeah, your evolved right back into the shit hold you crawled out of" Tamsin laughed.


	14. Chapter 14

_"In life there are always people working, struggling and sacrificing behind the scenes who go unnoticed not seeking reward, praise or power. They are 'The Keepers'."_

* * *

It had been many centuries since Khannis was summoned before the High Council. They had parted ways after the Fae wars over the so called resolution the council and the Blood King had come to. Since then Khannis decided to take matters into her own hands and since she killed 2 members of the council she was no longer welcome. There were 12 members of the council 4 were Manu, 4 Fae and 4 Human. Khannis was the 13th neither Manu, Fae or Human she was equally 1/3 of each a genetic impossibility yet a fact. Her "powers" were mostly unknown except she had a biological imperative to direct Chi to give Chi. This is why she was chosen to be the 13th – The Keeper. Her unique gift of giving life force, life energy uniquely qualified her and burdened her. The weight of her gift became to much to bare during the Fae wars when she could had to stand back and allow the senseless deaths of hundreds of thousands of Fae. Or when the Fae were allowed to feed on the humans indiscriminately causing millions of deaths and she was called to cover it up with an epidemic so the humans would not be aware they had been used as a life source by the Fae. Khannis had always believed as the prophecy had foretold that there would be a time of peace and balance between all the peoples until she became The Keeper and the 13th member of the High Council and realized that the people had no desire or intention toward peace and balance… it was about power…. It was about control. So Khannis walked away from the Council millennia ago and choose to live among the Fae and Humans and give council and assist them toward a more unified peaceful existence. But now that was in jeopardy and that is why she responded to the call of the Council.

Khannis was wearing a white tunic and red robe of a knight with the crest of 3 circles ENTWINED with the symbols of the Manu, Fae and Humans she was kneeling on one knee in front of the 12.

"Thank you for coming Khannis. Please rise before your brethren" The Manu speaker for the council said.

Khannis rose and revealed her great presence and stature. She was tall, broad shouldered, muscular and her movements were precise. There was not clumsiness or hint of insecurity in anything she did or said. She nodded in reply to the Speaker and made eye contact with each member of the Council.

"As you know Aldofr has called, "The Congregatione" (The Gathering) is taking place as we speak. And he has the "clavis". The speaker said as he watched Khannis intently.

"Yes, I know." Was Khannis' only response.

"What do you propose to do about it?" a human elder shouted out in a typically forceful manner.

Khannis looked at the man she knew him, he was the man working behind the United Nations. "I intend to allow the prophecy to unfold as it should." Khannis responded looking at him directly.

"You will allow billions of humans die? For some prophecy?" the emotional man spoke out of turn once again shouting.

The Speaker used the hammer onto the table to gain attention and said, "We will not speak out of turn here." He then put down the hammer and walked from behind the long wooden table toward Khannis.

"The situation is grave. I am sure I do not have to tell you how close we are to coming to a war between all our people." The speaker said.

"I am perhaps more personally acquainted with the gravity of the situation than any of you Tobias." Khannis replied.

"Billions will be killed, maimed or genetically altered from nuclear, chemical and biological weapons. Humas (earth) will be scorched, vegetation destroyed, air, water and soil toxic with radioactive particles. It will take hundreds of millennia for Humas to recover and only those of our people who are marked will be chosen to survive." Tobias said.

"Did you call me here to relay the facts Tobias?" Khannis was irritated she did not need to be reminded how serious the situation had become. She was waiting to be accused of allowing, encouraging and helping the humans to evolve beyond their usefulness to become a real threat to the existence of the all their people.

"No. The Council has voted 6 to 6 on whether we should intervene or not. We are clearly split." Tobias reached out to grasp Khannis hands. "Khannis you are the deciding vote" She refused his touch and laughed out loud walking around him toward the table where the other 11 were seated.

"Which of you voted to intervene?" Khannis asked as she looked at them. 6 raised their hands. 3 of the Humans, 2 Fae, and 1 Manu – Tobias.

Khannis walked back around to stand in front of Tobias. Looking at him she said, "I will participate in your vote on one condition…. Whichever way I choose I have soul authority and support of The Council and its members to execute the outcome ….. Without question!"

The council members were unified in their responses of "No", "Impossible", "We will vote on our next steps" was echoed throughout the hall.

"Khannis, I implore you be reasonable. You cannot ask The Council to give up all authority to you." Tobias was almost pleading.

"I am not asking you to give up authority. I am asking you to recognize mine…" Khannis said.

There was along pause and then she continued, "Before I vote to break the tie. Let us vote on the outcome."

"How can we vote on that when we don't know if we are to intervene or not?" a Fae council member asked as the rest chimed in agreement.

"It is exactly how we should vote! We should decide what result we seek not on how we achieve that result. So it goes… I propose we vote that no matter how the question is broken we seek to guide and direct our efforts toward peace and unity between our people. That all thought, decisions, action or inaction is solely for the specific purpose and outcome of brining peach and unity between the Manu, Fae and Humans. We shall vote!" Khannis looked at Tobias demanding action.

"Certainly, we can all agree on that outcome. Can we not Council Members?" Tobias was directing his comments to the council. "So let's have a vote then. All in favor of determining our decisive actions from this point forward toward the outcome of peach and unity of our people say 'I'. Those against "Nay"." Tobias turned to face Khannis "The I's have it, we have all agreed unanimously that we will only take decisive action that leads our people toward peace and unity." Tobias said as he returned to his seat.

"I vote to intervene!" Khannis said."And I have a solution to the pending conflicts between our peoples"

There was an audible sound of signs and breaths from The Council members they had been duped. Khannis had effectively given herself power over the council with one vote. Khannis was "The Keeper" which meant she had total autonomy over how the council's votes were employed. Khannis broke the tie to intervene in the situations that were happening between the Fae and Humans and the council had unanimously voted to direct all decisions toward peace and unity and it would be Khannis who decided if those objectives were being met. The Council had been rendered impotent.

* * *

"There are four "Calls" by the Light and Dark elders we must put to a vote." The scriba was standing on the stage giving directions for the next phase of The Gathering. As we enjoy the fellowship of our fellow Fae please remember to cast your stones for the following questions:  
(Q1) Shall we declare war with the humans for the heinous acts of torture committed against our brethren? And in doing so we shall bring to justice those responsible for those acts.

(Q2) The medical breakthroughs discovered at the expense of our brethren should we use that knowledge to further the Fae?

(Q3) We shall unite the clans under one Fae. One Fae governance, one leader.

(Q4) The Fae elects Aldofr or Fitzpatrick Corrigan to lead the Fae.

"Please cast your stones for each of the questions – we will have the results after dinner."

* * *

Bo did not want to vote. She hated choices. Hated making decisions. She knew she had to get rid of these stones and considered throwing them into the river rushing behind her.

She walked past the first of the glass cylinders one labeled "Q1 I" and the other "Q1 Nay" – she dropped her stone in Nay, and "Nay" again for Q2, and" I" for Q3 and when she got to Q4 she read it several times. Her father or Trick. This should be easy Bo thought. But something held her back from casting her stone for either man. Aldofr had shown his controlling nature, his intolerance for humans and his arrogance. And Trick …. Trick Bo thought he lied to her, manipulated the Fae, and her mother destroying her life for his own purposes. Bo put the stone in the crevasse of her bosom. "Neither she thought" and walked back toward the festivities.

* * *

Oh gods the Fae and their Fu &in parties. Can't we just get to it – whatever it is. Bo thought she was restless beyond belief and had the urge hop onto the banquet table and jump up and down kicking all the dishes off. Enough is enough Bo wanted to go back to her family castle, grab Lauren a bottle of wine and make love all night on the beach. "I am horny" Bo realized, this must be what its like to be human and horny. Umm, pretty intense.

"Bo, there you are." Trick said.

"Hey, I am really tired all this fun has worn me out I am getting out of here." Bo said.

"Bo , you can't leave your going to be called. And besides the portals are closed." Trick said.

"Called? For what?" Bo nervously asked.

"It's not important now I have to tell you… Lauren…"

The drums sounded alerting everyone the socializing was over and to take their seats.

"Trick, what about Lauren?" Bo asked.

"Later, we have to sit down." Trick said as they made their way back to their seats and the stage.

* * *

The horn and drums played announcing the scriba to the stage.

The Dark and Light elders had taken their seats on the stage.

The scriba looked out into the audience and said, "You have just heard the 'Gathering Call' by the Light and Dark elders. We have voted to resolve the disputes put before us. It is time to reveal the results of the casting of the stones.

As to the first question:

(Q1) "Shall we declare war with the humans for the heinous acts of torture committed against our brethren? And in doing so we shall bring to justice those responsible for those acts." - 243 "Yes" to 118 "No" The questions is affirmed and agreed upon - Yes!

Bo had a sinking feeling in her stomach. How could they vote to go to war?

As to the second question:

(Q2) The medical breakthroughs discovered at the expense of our brethren should we use that knowledge to further the Fae? ." - 192 "Yes" to 169 "No" The questions is affirmed and agreed upon - Yes!

As to the Third question:

(Q3) We shall unite the clans under one Fae. One Fae governance, one leader. ." - 323 "Yes" to 38 "No" The questions is affirmed and agreed upon - Yes!

Bo was anxious, this was the deal breaker. God what if they elected Aldofr how would things change? And Trick? Suddenly, Bo thought that begin divided had its advantages. Divided the Fae would never have declared war against the humans for fear that the other clan would sense a weakness and attack them. The Light Fae would never have taken Lauren's discoveries and used them for anything but curing the sick and diseased. Bo never thought she would believe that maybe divided the Fae were actually better off.

As to the Fourth question:

(Q4) The Fae elects Aldofr or Fitzpatrick Corrigan to lead the Fae. - 180 "Yes" to 180 "No" and 1 abstaining vote. The questions is neither affirmed nor denied - we have a draw- a tie!

The crowd hushed and whispers were heard, "who abstained?"

Bo uneasiness was apparent as she felt the deciding stone in-between her breasts. Oh gods, what if I choose neither to lead the Fae?

* * *

"As to the fourth question: we must have Aldofr and the Fitzpatrick Corrigan present an "Arguendo" (argument) to speak to the final question. Once they have presented their cases we will cast stones once more. If after the second casting of stones we still remain equal the rules of governance and order require the decisive vote be cast by 'The Keeper'". The crowd was eerily silent, only the sound of the rushing river could be heard in the background. No one wanted the fate of the Fae to be decided by someone on the outside. The sciba continued. "In accordance to the rules of governance and order in 30 minutes time each will have 5 minutes to present their final case. Once completed there will be allotted additional 30 minutes to cast stones." The scriba looked at Aldofr and Trick and said, "Your time begins now gentlemen."

Trick and Aldofr were engaged with the other Fae elders. Getting advice no doubt on how to sway votes. Bo thought as she retreated from the dining and stage area. She did not want to speak to either one in case they realized she was the abstaining vote… she had no idea what she would say to either of them as to why she would not…. Could not vote for either of them. She retreated toward the darker part of the canyon where the falls met the river. She need some alone time to think.

The first three measures had passed. The Fae were going to declare war on the humans, they were going to use Lauren's research for whatever purposes they choose, and the Fae wanted to be unified under one leader these things would come to pass. The question is who would lead the Fae into battle with the humans? Who would direct Lauren's research and ensure it was used for good not evil? Who could unite the Fae toward the greater good? This should be so obvious Bo thought. It should be Trick. Why do I hesitate she was frustrated. She had come to a place in her life where she listened to the words of her inner voice. It never lead her astray. And her inner voice was telling her neither man would bring about peace and unity between the Fae and Humans. She also knew there was always a way she just had to find it… what could be the resolution to this quandary? How could we unite the Fae without subjecting them to a dictator or a monarchy?

Those all to familiar drums and horns began to sound it is time for the Arguendo.

* * *

"Lots were cast and Aldofr won and elected to deliver his Arguendo last." The scriba announced.

The stage was clear of everyone except Trick. He stood behind the podium and began,

_"You ask what is my position? It is to wage war against a monstrous tyranny never surpassed in the lamentable catalogue of Fae or Human crime. The greatest crime committed is not that of the humans… as heinous as it may be… the greatest crime is the apathy that allowed inferior species to gain a strangle hold on our people. We have become more concerned with pleasure than with securing the destiny of our peoples. First we must wage war on ourselves… eliminating our own demons of complacency. Then we can in strength begin to mitigate the position of the Humans and retain our Fae destiny. _

_You ask why choose Fitzpatrick Corrigan to lead the Fae? I say to you because I al ready have! Under the reign of The Blood King the Light Fae was united, peaceful and prosperous. There were enough resources for all the Fae because under my rule me learned how to manage… how to maintain and how to mediate the human population. Some have called this the age of the Fae – The Faepex! Perhaps, thus far it had been the time in our histories that we have reached the farthest and enjoyed the greatest peace. But it does not have to be the only time. I Fitzpatrick Corrigan – The Blood King will once again take the Fae to even greater heights. _

_I will endeavor as I have in the past to be a great leader who leads a Greater Unified Fae" _

The crowd erupted with clapping, cheering "Hail Blood King", "Unite the Fae" and "Gods save the King". Trick left the stage and took his seat next to Bo as Aldofr made his way to the stage.

_This time of historical significance is drawing to an end. Now the greatest decisions lie ahead. In these serious times, I speak to you, Elders, Founding Families and Dignitaries of the United Fae clans. as to the representatives of the Fae peoples. You know me, my old Fae companions: you know I have always been an enemy of half measures or weak decisions. If the Fates has so willed that the Fae people cannot be spared this fight, then I can only be grateful that it entrusted me with the leadership in this historic struggle which, for the next 500 or 1,000 years, will be described as decisive, not only for the history of the Fae, but for the whole world. Today, we have overwhelming and authentic proof that the Humans intend to attack. This pending destruction brought on by the Humans has been made possible by none other than Fitzpatrick Corrigan and his clansmen. They harbored, sheltered and educated the very human doctor who would turn her knowledge onto the Fae; murdering, experimenting and finally discovering a way to destroy the purest of the Fae bloodlines through genetic fusion. Such Fae as this cannot … should not …. Indeed will not be allowed to continue their march toward a week Fae. " _

As if on cue, Tamsin followed by an ogre carrying a lifeless Dr. Lauren Lewis marched up to the stage where Aldofr suspended his "Arguendo". He was smirking as he watched Tamsin walk past Trick and Bo with Lauren in the arms of the ogre guard.

The crown watching the events unfold were shocked to see the interruption of non Fae gentry. They began talking amongst themselves, asking who these Fae were and why they were there.

When Tamsin passed Bo she made eye contact and held it until she knew for sure Bo saw a listless Lauren in the arms of her guard. Bo stood up when she recognized Lauren and began to move toward them when Trick grabbed her arm and Hale the other forcing her to stop her advances. Bo was shocked to see Lauren. She was hurt, beaten and bloodied and the rage began to build inside Bo as she shook the grasps of Hale and Trick off. She walked up to the stage where the ogre had laid Lauren at the base of the podium in from of Aldofr.

Leaping onto the stage and examining Lauren Bo wanted.. needed to be sure her injuries were recoverable.

Aldofr seeing the spectacle of his daughter giving undue attention to the human doctor he took the opportunity to continue,

_Let me be clear. The Fae have not failed. In their need the Fae have registered a mandate that they want direct, vigorous action. They have asked for discipline and direction under leadership. They have made me the present instrument of their wishes. In the spirit of the gift I take it. And in return I present to you my first act as leader of the United Fae – The Human doctor who is responsible for many deeds against our brethren and pledge to you that justice will be my second act. As for the Fae nation, it needs charity neither from Fitzpatrick Corrigan nor it needs charity neither from Fitzpatrick Corrigan nor from The Humans, let alone from the Gods themselves. It wants only its rights! I will secure for itself this right to life even if millions of McCorrigans and Humans and the Gods themselves conspire against it." _

The place exploded with jubilation and exaltation for Aldofr. There were few Fae who remained seated and the writing on the wall was clear Aldofr had made his argument and it had won the day.

The canyon was filled with the echo's of the cheering as Bo became more and more agitated. If she had her powers she could stop this madness by taking the chi from a number of them. But she was powerless and out numbered she looked to Trick who remained seated and clearly dejected. They made eye contact but Bo knew he too was powerless.


	15. Chapter 15

The crowds had calmed down. Bo was on the stage in front of the podium cradling a semi-conscious Lauren and Aldofr hushed the crowd with a wave of his hand and began to speak once more.

"While, we were enjoying the festivities this evening my people were fulfilling a directive to capture the last fugitive responsible for the murders of our Fae family members and friends. As you see they have completed their mission and before you is Dr. Lauren Lewis Jacobson the doctor who participated in the experiments and the doctor who discovered how to genetically fuse Fae and Human DNA to create a stronger human race and weaken the Fae."

Aldofr walked out from behind the podium to stand behind Bo and Lauren who half sitting and half laying on the stage.

"Earlier, this evening you cast stones to bring those responsible for these heinous crimes to justice." Aldofr nodded to Tamsin who at his cue made her way to Bo on the stage and motioned for the orges to apprehend Bo.

Each of the orgs grabbed Bo by either arm and lifted her away from Lauren and off the stage.

Bo trying to fight realized it was useless cried out, "Wait, please no! You are all making a big mistake. Please let me speak!" Bo pleaded to the crowd of Fae and to Aldofr directly, "Father, please do not do this I beg you." Bo had tears in her eyes as she tried to reason with them.

The crowd was merciless there were shouts back, "Kill the human", "Justice for the Fae"

Aldofr raised his hand silencing the crowd. "It is not the way of the Fae to ensure justice is served when our laws are broken? It is not our way to enact that justice ourselves … that we shall leave to the Fates." Aldofr looked at Bo and nodding hoping that Bo would see he had just spared Lauren a horrific death.

"Yes, send her to the Fates to be tortured for the rest of her miserable human life." Someone yelled from the crowd, as others conferred in wild agreement. "No kill her now! Fae justice now!" The crowd began to chant "Fae Justice Now!" "Fae justice Now", "Fae Justice Now" Aldofr raised his hands to hush them and they only got louder, more insistent on "Fae Justice Now!"

As soon as the crowd hushed the center aisle began to clear, the crowd began to notice a tall figure was making their way toward the stage. The room fell silent, except for the whispers of "The Keeper" reached filled the canyon.

Khannis entered the canyon moments ago and watched Tamsin's dramatic entrance and scoffed at the cheap tactics of Aldofr. But did not underestimate his power over the Fae and the Fae's willingness to follow him under the circumstances. The Fae have long been weary of "The Peace" forged by the Blood King. It was bad policy and it was time it ended but not under a dictator like Aldofr or a monarch like Trick. The Fae deserved better than that – but would they embrace it? She was not sure.

Khannis was wearing her ceremonial dress. A warrior's tunic with the emblem of the 3 spheres representing Manu, Fae and Man embroidered on her chest. She looked formidable in dress, manner and stature.

Khannis approaching the stage glared at Tamsin and made her way directly to Lauren who was becoming more conscious by the minute.

"Shit Game over" Tamsin said as she motioned for the orges to release Bo. Bo now suddenly free ran to the stage to make sure Lauren was alright. "Hold on your not taking the doctor anywhere" Bo said to Khannis's back thinking she was part of the Fates sent to punish Lauren.

Khannis now kneeling beside Lauren turned to look at Bo made eye contact then looked beyond Bo and nodded to Trick.

Trick made his way to the end of the stage. "Bo, its ok she will not harm Lauren" Trick said trying to calm Bo.

Bo ignored Trick and made her way onto the stage next to Lauren as Khannis looked at Bo. "Allow me" She took Bo's hand and motioned for her to take her place next to her. Still holding Bo's hand Khannis placed Bo's it on the side of Lauren's face and Khannis cupped the other side of Lauren's face with her other hand.

The Fae were silent, no one moved or said a word. Aldofr looked for an opening but none came. He had not counted on Khannis showing up she had been mostly silent in Fae politics for generations and mistakenly assumed she would continue to do so. What motivated Khannis to come back onto the scene? Aldofr wondered. Was it the prophecy? Surely Khannis was beyond believing in the prophecies of the old ones. Khannis return was not planned for and Aldofr knew he needed to find out what prompted her involvement it could destroy his plans entirely.

Khannis bowed her head still grasping Lauren's face in-between Bo's hand.

The canyon began to fill with swirling lights from all directions. They seemed not to be connected or organized just swirling all around the trees, in the air as they converged toward where Khannis, Lauren and Bo were.

As they closed in the beautiful multicolored lights consolidated. Became one energy above Khannis. Entering her through her head and continuing through her body and out through her hand

Bo had never felt anything like it. The flow of energy coming from Khannis was extraordinary it felt good, pure and empowering.

Khannis raised her head and looked at Lauren then at Bo searching her eyes for a sign.

Finally, when Bo's eyes showed a flash of blue light Khannis raised her head up higher to the sky and slowly removed her hands from Lauren and Bo.

"Khannis?" Lauren was shocked to see her old mentor and friend and to realize she was Fae and that she had been completely healed by her. Was she dreaming Lauren thought?

Khannis looked at Lauren smiled and said, "All in time", then spoke to Bo, "At my signal" and stood up to face the crowd who was awe struck at what just happened.

"Khannis you were not invited" Aldofr said from behind her.

Khannis said without turning to acknowledge him, "Quit while you are ahead, and still alive Aldofr."

Aldofr was not going to be dismissed. He confronted Khannis, "You have no right to intervene in our affairs." "I will take this up with the High Council" Aldofr motioned for the guards to subdue Khannis and regain custody of Lauren.

"Your authority over the Fae is concocted Aldofr. And your authority over me is misguided and in poor judgement" Khannis looked at the orges and raised her hand to stop them and they halted.

Bo feeling very Fae again after Khannis energy boost saw what was coming and stood up raising her arms she invoked her inner chi sucking succubus.

Damn Bo had not learned to control it yet. Khannis thought to herself as she watched the transformation in Bo taking place on stage she was going to suck the chi out of half the room and Khannis couldn't stop it from occurring. She had no choice but to step back and watch. Khannis looked for Aldofr but he retreated from the stage and he was nowhere to be seen. He must have gone to get the Havasupai who would not react well to Khannis bringing Fae powers into their canyon.

Bo was sucking the chi from countless Fae all at once and was gaining more and more strength by the second.

Bo was an amazing creature to watch and they were all mesmerized by the display of Bo's power and passion met with compassion. Bo could have easily taken the life force from the Fae she fed off of but she didn't she left them all alive.

Khannis watching Bo was impressed at how far she had come in so little time her power was expansive but she needed to learn to control it and constrain it.

Lauren was staring at Khannis in shock to learn that she was part of the Fae world and all the time they had spent together and everything they shared she never revealed her true self to Lauren.

Khannis felt Lauren's eyes on her and caught her gaze. "It is you?" Lauren asked. "It is" Khannis replied with a slight smile.

Bo turned to witness the strange encounter between this healing women Khannis and Lauren and felt uneasy but she knew that time was of the essence and had to get out of there before this energy boost wore off.

The longer Bo sucked Chi the faster people were trying to get out of the vicinity of Bo. Chaos was ensuing, the Fae were trying to avoid Bo and they began quickly exiting the canyon heading toward the portals.

Bo made her way to the podium and spoke, "Wait… Stop! Please!" ….. "Listen Please I am not going to hurt any of you. Please just listen." Bo pleaded for order among the Fae.

The crowd quieted down and gave Bo their full attention.

"I hope you will all understand that I must take the doctor away from here." Bo said. "For her own safe keeping"

There were grumbles from the crowd.

"Please, hear me out. I know you all believe that the doctor is responsible for the crimes at Taft Industries. But I am asking you for consideration… for …" Bo was struggling for the right words,

"te sister" (presenting your case)" Trick spoke up.

"Yes, 'te sister" for the human doctor. I know if you hear the truth about what happened and how she came to be at the compound you will see that she is not the one who is responsible for the murders." Bo said.

"You are not in the human world. This is Fae and we do not have trials for human criminals. We have our ways of determining guilt and exacting justice in short order." The Morrigan stood up and went on speaking to the crowd. "You see this is the problem with the Light they want human justice for the Fae. They want human rights, values and morality put on the Fae! The Fae have spoken. We have cast stones and we want Fae justice not Human justice!" The Morrigan said.

Again the crowd responded with affirmations calling for justice, calling for unification. Calling for the doctor to "pay for her crimes."

What was left of the crowd was becoming unruly. They didn't want to be equated to humans; they didn't care for human laws or morality. They only wanted Fae Justice and for them that meant making Lauren pay for her involvement once and for all and they certainly didn't want someone who was raised by humans telling them what to do.

Khannis saw it was getting out of hand and stepped up to the podium and with her arm raised high motioned for the crowd to give her their full attention.

_ "Is this fate? _

_"Do you think that this is what is left for the Fae?" "This barbarism?" _

There were dissenting shouts from the crowd.

_ I solemnly assure you, that I dread for you, if when the time comes that you make your reckoning, and realize that there is no longer anything that can be done to turn back the tide. _

_May you never find yourselves, in such a position! _

_Yet in any case, it is better to die ten thousand deaths, than to do anything out of servility towards this human [or to sacrifice any of those who work for your good]. _

_Khannis raised her arms above her head parallel with her body. "A noble recompense did the Fae receive, for entrusting themselves to this doctor, and thrusting prejudice aside! It is folly, and it is cowardice, to cherish hopes like these, to give way to evil counsels, to refuse to do anything that you should do, to listen to the advocates of the enemy's cause, and to fancy that you are such a great people that, whatever happens, you will not suffer any harm._

_ I ask you again is this your fates? _

_Do not answer with what is in your hearts, or in your heads answer in truth. Answer, If you must in what you aspire to be not what you have become."_

A white blue light shot straight down from the heavens through the canyon illuminating the canyon walls. With both arms Khannis turned and drew a large circle from the blue energy swirling around the canyon and a portal appeared beside Lauren. Making eye contact one last time with Trick, Khannis grabbed Lauren and thrust her through the portal and followed as the portal closed quickly behind them and the emanating blue energy gone with them.

* * *

"How do you know you can trust this Khannis person?" Bo asked Trick as they arrived home after The Gathering quickly ended in chaos.

"Bo, there is a lot to absorb from this evening but out of everything I assure you that the safest place for Lauren to be right now is with Khannis. When the time is right Khannis will come to us." Trick said.

"What is going to happen now Trick?" Bo was worried about Lauren, the Fae and her family. The events of this evening were disheartening. Bo knew the Fae world was in turmoil and the Humans were not anymore stable.

"The High Council will have to get involved." Trick looked at Bo who clearly had no idea the role the High Council would play. "The Council will convene if they haven't already and discuss next moves. I will make an appeal to speak to the Council when they convene. I wish to account for the Lights role in the Taft debacle and since we don't have an acting Ash I will take it upon myself to represent the Light." Trick said.

"And the vote? What will happen to the vote to go to war?" Bo asked.

"It was approved. It will likely stand. But there are many ways to wage war Bo. And in this day and age we don't have to resort to armament. Thank the gods Khannis showed up when she did otherwise Aldofr would have won the last argument and he would be leading the Fae into a bloody genocide. Now the stones are yet to be cast for Aldofr and that buys us some time at least." Trick said.

"Who is she? Khannis? I mean when she touched me and Lauren the feeling of energy… of power was like nothing I have ever experienced. What kind of Fae does that?" Bo asked

"She is not exactly Fae." Trick said. "She is not Human" Bo responded.

"No one knows for sure her origin, species or lineage but there have always been rumors. We believe she is a triad. A mix of Manu, Fae and Human - equally" Trick said.

"Well whatever she is let's make sure she stays on our side" Bo said.

"She doesn't take sides Bo. That's kind of the point" Trick said.

"Well she clearly broke that rule when she took Lauren." Bo was being sarcastic.

"Yes, she did no one was expecting her to intervene it's never happened before. Khannis is not known for following protocol and had removed herself from the Council since the Great Fae war. She has been working and living amongst the humans helping them. There are many who see this as treason. For her to come back now and in such an authoritative way now makes me wonder why. And there must be an extraordinary reason for the Council to allow it." Trick said.

* * *

"Where are we?" Lauren asked. As the clouds looming overhead showed signs of a brewing thunderstorm.

"Tristan Da Cunha" Khannis replied, "A Island in the Indian Ocean" Khannis said as they walked toward the mountain after departing the portal.

"A volcanic island from the looks of it." Lauren said looking at the large looming volcano that took up 70% of the island.

"Don't worry its dormant. Hurry Lauren before it starts to pour." Khannis was jogging toward a small cave like opening at the base of the volcano.

"Wait" Lauren yelled. "What is going on? I haven't seen you for over eight years because I thought you were dead and you suddenly pop up alive at a The Fae Gathering and hit me with some healing power and usher me through a portal to a remote island in the Indian Ocean? I need a little more information here Khannis what the hell just happened? And what the hell happened eight years ago?"

"I see you are still annoying about having all the facts." Khannis stopped and looked at Lauren, "Come on let's talk and walk the storms here are intense. I am sorry, that I couldn't be more honest about who I was. Err, what I was. I believed it was for your own protection. But I was wrong. It was really for my own protection I know that now." Khannis said.

"Your talking in riddles here. What happened 8 years ago?" Lauren asked.

"We sent you to the Congo so you would encounter the Fae and help them find a cure to the disease they encountered. We knew you had already discovered how to track mutations and stop the progressions. So you were the perfect choice." Khannis said.

"Yes, with your help and guidance. The techniques I used in the lab were because of you. Traditionally, scientists are not taught or encouraged to go outside the scientific method to formulate our hypothesis's. But you showed me how to expound upon science and look deeper. You can't know how that has shaped my work since." Lauren said.

Khannis stopped in front of an elevator and looked at Lauren. "It was always within you Lauren. I just encouraged it to come forth. I know you want explanations to a lot of things and I have them to give. But I need you to understand ….. to trust that if I choose not to reveal something to you it is for good reason and it is not my intention to lead you astray. On the contrary it has always only ever been my desire to help you become everything you can be – and all things will reveal themselves in the right time." Khannis said.

The elevator door opened.

"Wow, this is something an elevator in a volcano? The Agency rubbed off on you." Lauren said.

Khannis laughed, "Where do you think they got their ideas from?"

"Ok, Khannis I will give you the benefit of the doubt. But I need to know a few things first. Like who and what are you? Did you know the Fae were holding me hostage all these years? Did you have any part in that? And why are you here now?" Lauren said.

Khannis never made eye contact with Lauren when she said, "I am "The Keeper" you have probably read about in the books about the Fae. I am part Manu, Fae and Human. Yes, I knew the Light had you under their care. Yes, I played a part in it. And, now I am needed to ensure that the prophecy is unbroken."

The elevator opened up to a large great room. Everywhere were windows surrounding the space on three sides with minimal beams for support. The floor was stone, volcanic stone the ceiling glass. There was minimal furnishing and décor. Nature was the ever-changing landscape that surrounded the space and brought with it a varied pallet of subjects and colors. It was dusk and the sun was falling behind the Indian Ocean. The view was serene and breath taking.

"So is this the place you use to run off to on weekends and holidays?" Lauren asked.

"One of them. You are safe here." Khannis said.

"And Bo? Is she safe?" Lauren asked.

"I assure you Bo is safe. Come on let me show you where everything is at." Khannis said.

Khannis showed Lauren the inner working of the space. "Everything you need to be comfortable is here if you need anything else press this button on the monitor someone will come to attend you."

"Are you leaving Khannis?" Lauren asked.

"Yes, in the morning. I will go and see Fitzpatrick and Yesebeau and work out this mess the Fae have gotten themselves into. " Khannis replied.

"I can help you know. I have lived with the Fae for over 7 years and I know their ways pretty well. Together we can all figure out a solution. I have knowledge…" Lauren wanted to help sitting around waiting was not her style.

"Lauren, I know you have questions and they will be answered in time. Right now I must answer for intervening in Fae affairs something that prior to high-jacking you I have never done." Khannis said. "Please, try and rest tomorrow will be full of questions and answers that will be hard to hear. You are safe here the island is inhabited by my people and they will protect you with their lives if necessary. The house is camouflaged so it cannot be detected. Is there any message you wish me to give to your friends?" Khannis inquired.

Lauren thought of a message she would like to send Bo and her eyes began to water. The words would not come out but the message was clear.

"I will tell her." Khannis said and excused herself for the evening allowing Lauren some time to get acquainted to her new quarters and her thoughts.


	16. Chapter 16

"Tell us what the news of The Gathering is". Tobias said as Khannis arose from her kneeling position in front of the High Council. She was still wearing her ceremonial dress having just come from dropping off Lauren on the Island.

"It has begun. The Fae cast stones against the Humans, against the Clavis (key) and against themselves. Aldofr will lead the Fae for revenge and establish dominance over the Humans. It is only a matter of time." Khannis said matter of factly.

"The last time we spoke Aldofr had the Clavis – what has been done to retrieve her?" Tobias inquired.

"I took her and put her in a place of safe keeping. Until the time is right." Khannis replied.

The Council gasped. "Took her?" A Fae council member shouted out. "Where is she we must speak with her?" A Human council member said.

"Khannis, you cannot take unilateral action without the consent of the council." Tobias said diplomatically.

"Thank you Tobias, I am happy to know the Council does not condone Khannis's actions" A voice from behind Khannis said.

It was Aldofr.

"Aldofr, you cannot force your way to this Council" Tobias was angry that Aldofr showed such little regard for laws and tradition and barged into their meeting prohibiting them from getting Khannis version of the events first.

"Forgive, me for intruding I would have taken the proper channels if I could afford the time. But as I am sure you are aware - Time is not on our side." Aldofr said as he bowed to the Council.

"Khannis, please inform me if what Aldofr says is untrue" Tobias's gift was telepathy and he was channeling his message to Khannis who was in complete attunement with Tobias. Khannis made eye contact as an acknowledgement to Tobias.

"Khannis retrieved the human doctor who is responsible for the Fae killings with clear knowledge that the Fae had cast stones to bring her crimes to an end and see penance pronounced." Aldofr said.

"Is this true Khannis?" Tobias asked.

"I liberated Dr. Lewis from the bonds of Aldofr and certain torture for crimes she did not commit. Aldofr had accused the doctor but he had not provided evidence of her guilt." Khannis said.

"I want her back! NOW!" Aldofr interrupted, as his power began to rise as a form of intimidation to Khannis and the Council. Had he been able to use his powers in the canyon he would have killed Khannis at the first sight of her at the Gathering.

"Aldofr, stand down!" Tobias commanded. "This is the High Council and if you wish to be heard here you will follow our rules."

"I want the doctor back! By Fae law and the binding peace between all of our peoples. I have the right to her." Aldofr was a lot more insistent than Khannis thought he would be. Taking Lauren from The Gathering peeked Aldofr's interest even more in Lauren. Khannis didn't think Aldofr knew that Lauren was the Clavis but he knew The Keeper went out of her way to retrieve her and risked a great deal in doing so. That was enough for him to insist on having her back. Khannis knew it was sloppy but there really wasn't another choice.

"I will hand over the doctor to the leader of the Fae when proper protocol for guilt has been established." Khannis said.

"Khannis, is there really any doubt as to her guilt?" the Fae elder said.

"We know her insights and discoveries fueled Taft and his rampage all over the world. She may not have done the actual killing but she is equally responsible none the less." A Manu elder chimed in.

"If we hand the doctor over to you Aldofr, will you give us your word that you will not wage genocide against the Humans?" the Human elder asked.

Aldofr wasn't sure of the significance of Lauren but he knew that there was more going on and it revolved around Dr. Lauren Lewis. And whatever she knew he needed to know to control the Fae and the Council.

"I will." Aldofr said as he bowed The Council. "You have my blood oath that if the doctor is returned to me ASAP I will not initiate war with the humans."

You could almost hear the signs of relief from The Council for they were pleased they had brokered a deal to stop the annihilation of both the Fae and Humans.

"Khannis, We hereby…." Tobias turned to give the official order to Khannis and she was gone. No one heard or saw her leave.

"Aldofr, you called?" Tamsin said entering his office.

"Tamsin, I need you to find the doctor immediately. She is under the protection of Khannis so use caution. You have my permission to kill The Keeper if necessary. On second thought kill her whether it is necessary or not." Aldofr directed Tamsin.

"Do we have any clues as to where they might be?" Tamsin inquired.

"None, but as with all things involving Khannis it will not be easy. So take along your sisters and whoever else you may need to ensure your success. Failure is not an option Tamsin. And with success you will be greatly rewared." Aldofr said.

"As you wish." Was all that Tamsin could say as she felt her stomach churning this life was really starting to make her sick.

* * *

"Khannis, what happened to you?" Lauren said as she saw Khannis coming off the elevator. Her clothes covered in mud and dirt.

"Oh, did a little mountain climbing. What are you doing up its early. Did you not sleep?" Khannis said

"No, not much, strange bed, strange place, all powerful Fae after me – kind of keeps me up at night." Lauren said trying to make light of the situation.

"I am sorry Lauren. But I think I have the solution to all the problems here." Khannis said as she held up a scroll in her hand.

"Well that is good news." Lauren said. "I should be able to see Bo again soon?" Lauren asked.

Khannis looked at Lauren and held her gaze making Lauren uncomfortable.

"Khannis, I am sorry I love Bo." Lauren confessed as tears began to form in her eyes.

Khannis pulled Lauren into an embrace and said, "I know, everything depends on it."

* * *

"I've been waiting for you? Where have you been? Taking care of your pet doctor?" Tamsin said to Khannis as she walked out of the portal at Castle Eilean Donan.

Khannis took a long hard look at Tamsin. It was apparent Tamsin was coming to the end of her current life span but not because of her biology it was her psychology that wanted to end this life and move onto the next. Khannis knew life had not been easy as a Valkyrie indebted to Aldofr.

Khannis remembered the beautiful, fun loving, caring, giving Valkyrie who wanted to use her powers for good. So much had changed since those days of their youth.

"Well, I am flattered but not surprised. Your master has sent you on a suicide mission. I suggest you tell him you failed to find me." Khannis said sincerely.

"I am sure I don't have to tell you that death at your hand would be a honor and a pleasure." Tamsin was being sarcastic but there was some truth to her words as well. She laughed she loved playing with Khannis she was always so fun to tease. Tamsin continued

"I am not here to kill you Khannis. I am here to warn you. Aldofr has many spokes in the wheel. Even if you manage to keep Lauren away from him. He instructed Eir to do something to her to make sure she was rendered useless to anyone but him." Tamsin said.

"Thank you Tamsin that is very helpful. I appreciate it very much. I won't forget it!" Khannis said and began to walk past Tamsin.

"You have become everything I knew you would!" Tamsin said as Khannis walked by.

Khannis stopped and felt a lump getting bigger in her throat. Seeing Tamsin at The Gathering it was difficult to ignore what was once between them. And with Tamsin reminding her of their intimacy and looking so damn beautiful Khannis couldn't ignore their history.

"I hope that isn't true." Khannis said turning to face Tamsin. "As I recall you said I would give into the darkness and take power and glory for myself and rule the Fae, Humans and the World. Clearly, that has not come to pass." Khannis said.

Tamsin smiled. "Isn't that what you are planning now? Aldofr says you ignore the High Council, the Fae have no hold on you and the Humans are weak so who do you answer to Khannis?"

Khannis smiled and said, "Tamsin, there was a time when you wouldn't have to ask me that. Apathy has taken its toll on both of us my friend. I am sorry, you must doubt my motives. I assure you in the future there will be no doubts!"  
Khannis looked deeply into Tamsin's eyes. "If there is ever a time…" and reached out for her arm, "…. I am here … always." Khannis turned and walked toward the castle leaving Tamsin behind watching her until she was out of sight.

* * *

Bo was looking for Dyson, she had lashed out at him when her and Trick got home from The Gathering. Bo blamed Dyson for not keeping Lauren safe but she knew all too well that Dyson was no match for Aldofr's men and Valkyrie. She need to talk to Dyson he might have some clue as to where Lauren was taken, he always had really good insights when it came to finding someone Bo thought.

Firth came into the hall and asked Bo, "Do you wish for coffee and breakfast this morning Madam"

"Yes, thank you I would love both please." Bo said as there was a knock on the front door.

Firth went to answer it. "May I help you?"

"Yes, may I please have an audience with The Blood King?" Khannis asked.

Bo recognized Khannis's voice, "Khannis, come in." she called out from behind Firth.

"Bo." It was more of a statement than anything Khannis had not counted on seeing Bo this morning and felt awkward.

"Is Lauren ok?" Bo asked sensing something was wrong.

"Yes, she is fine Bo. Safe I assure you!" Khannis quickly replied.

"When can I see her?" Bo asked.

"Well, as soon as my business has concluded here. Lauren asked me to pick up a few things from her lab and I will take you to her." Khannis said.

"Great! I can't wait Firth is getting breakfast in there and I will go and see if Trick and Stella are up. Make yourself comfortable I will be right back." Bo said directing Khannis into the breakfast room.

Bo met Trick on the landing of the second floor. "Trick, Khannis is here to see you." Bo said.

"Ok I will be right down." Trick said. Trick knew The Keeper never made house calls and the last time Khannis sought Trick out was during the Fae wars to stop him from using his blood to broker the peace. He wondered why she was here now and dreaded the answer to the question.

During breakfast Khannis told them about the meeting of the High Council and Aldofr attendance. His demands and her exit before they could implore her to hand Lauren over. A lot of time and effort was spent explaining the politics of the High Council to Bo who didn't have a clue as to how volatile it was.

Trick rushed them through breakfast he wanted to know why Khannis was there and he sensed she would only reveal that in private. "Khannis, shall we go to my office to talk?" Trick said.

"Ah, yes of course." Khannis said getting up from the table pulling a list from her pocket. "Bo, here is the list of things Lauren wanted me to retrieve for her. Would you mind putting them together and delivering them yourself?" Khannis asked.

"No of course not. I will get them together immediately." Bo said anxious to see Lauren.

"When you are ready my assistant Sam is outside he will take you the rest of the way." Khannis said and followed Trick into the office.

* * *

Bo was going through the list Khannis gave her as fast as she could. The quicker she could gather this stuff the sooner she would see Lauren. As Bo looked around Lauren's makeshift lab she noticed the books Aldofr gave her to give to Lauren and decided to put them in the box with the other stuff.

"Going to see your fugitive girlfriend." Tamsin said from the doorway of the basement lab.

Bo was startled and annoyed by Tamsin's intrusion as she drew her knife from her boot. "Tamsin, I don't have time for games. So get on with it our get out!" Bo said.

"I am here to warn you Bo. About Khannis she is not your friend." Tamsin was emphatic.

Bo still holding her knife at Tamsin, "I don't trust anyone Tamsin including you. Now you have delivered your message now get out. You are not welcome here anymore."

"It was the taking Lauren bit right? Or was it having my orges confine you at The Gathering that put you off me?" Tamsin said in a sexy slow tone as she walked closer to Bo leaving only the room for her knife between them. "Because not so long ago you and I shared something pretty good a couple of times." Tamsin said holding Bo's gaze.

"I love Lauren Tamsin. I am with Lauren Tamsin and there is no future for us… like that ever. I am sorry but…" Bo was interrupted by Tamsin.

"Oh, shit! I never thought I would see the day. A Sentimental Fucking Succubus. Honey, I wasn't asking for your hand … well not in that way anyway." Tamsin laughed and continued, "Aldofr is coming for you and your girlfriend he will not stop and thanks to Khannis he has the High Council, Fae and the Human representatives on his side. No one can stop him now. Give him Lauren Bo. And make it conditional on her safety and treatment. You cannot win and he will kill you daughter or not. Trust me I have seen him kill his own for much much less." Tamsin was serious now she really did come to warn Bo and to tell her that just because she was his daughter it did not buy her any special privileges from Aldofr.

Bo re sheathed her knife sensing Tamsin's change. "Thank you Tamsin I will take that into consideration, but I really must be going. And Tamsin in the future call first" Bo said.

"Oh, and Bo. Don't blame Dyson he didn't have a choice. He couldn't have stopped us from taking Lauren anyway." Tamsin said and walked up and out of the basement lab leaving Bo with that tid bit of information.

* * *

"So tell me what brings "The Keeper" to my Castle once more?" Trick asked remembering the last time Khannis and he met and the unpleasantness and downright violent ending to their meeting. "Many lost their lives the last time you and I met." Trick wanted her to know she was not entirely innocent of what took place during the Fae Wars and he was not going to let her forget it.

"I remember all of it Blood King, as if it were yesterday." Khannis was solemn it was true she was the one who had to deliver the decision of the Council to Trick.

She knew Trick blamed her at least partly for the Councils decision. But she also knew it was Tricks unwillingness to give up power that ultimately lead him to use his blood to forge The Peace and formally split the clans between the Dark and the Light. He could pass blame to all of us but the final decision was his and his alone. And now they were at another impasse and another fateful decision must be made. Last time it was a fateful decision and one she did not support, this time she was the architect.

"And here we are again a millennial later and we are at a crossroads. And it is we who must decide... it is we who must choose the fate of the Fae and Humans." Khannis said.

"Help me get elected as leader of the Unified Fae. Then we can forge the peace all the Fae have been waiting for... the peace that has been foretold." Trick said enthusiastically.

"Truly, I wish we had worked together to unify the Fae and worked toward peace with the Humans earlier. But sadly that time is long gone now. We have passed that fork in the road and by not choosing to do anything we choose what we have before us today. Chaos amongst the Fae and Aldofr the almost unanimous choice by both Light and Dark Fae to lead them into battle against the Humans. I never imagined we could be at a darker time than the Fae Wars but with all the advancements in human technology the destruction of both peoples is a very real possibility." Khannis said.

"Is there nothing you can do to convince the Humans this is insanity? Speak to the leaders of these countries and make them understand! You have influence with the Humans you have helped them more than anyone - surely they would listen to you" Trick was emphatic. The humans having weapons of mass destruction was always a concern for the Fae. It had come up countless times in the last several hundred years as they progressed to greater and better technology in weaponry. The humans have surpassed the Fae many many times over in scientific discoveries and it was mostly due to Khannis leading them in their journey of discoveries.

"I have spoken to the UN in a closed meeting of the 8. I have urged the WHO to prepare for genocide, disease and famine. I have alerted our network of first responders all over the world and put them on the alert. I have met with the heads of all the major intelligence agencies warning them what is coming if they do not stop it." Khannis was exhausted the talking, the reasoning the begging fell on deaf ears. "None would do anything more than thank me for the information and send me on my way." Khannis said leaning on Tricks desk hunched forward ... head down.

"Then help me get elected or appointed by the Fae. I will bring about the peace once again - I believe it is my destiny." Trick said with all the fervor of a seasoned politician.

"It's to late." Khannis said not looking up. "Aldofr, went to the Council right after the Gathering. I was there too."

"What? How was he able to just receive audience from the Council? I have requested an audience with them since we found out Aldofr had returned. They have put me off indefinitely. So how was he able to speak his peace and it not be countered?" Trick was confused. He was relying on the Council to be the voice of reason in this mess and they were only hearing one voice! This was a unprecedented.

"He seemed, to barge in to my meeting with the elders. But it was clear to me that it may have been unplanned but it was not unusual or unexpected. When he was speaking to the Council he showed the most concern for my showing up at the Gathering and taking Dr. Lewis. And gave his blood oath that he would stop the war with the Humans if she was returned to him immediately." Khannis said.

"So , the Council told you to hand over Lauren. And you refused?" Trick said.

"No I didn't refuse. I left or at least they thought I had." Khannis smiled at the memory of Trick teaching her how to render herself temporarily and partly invisible. Most modern magician could do the same but Trick had taught her a twist on its use that allowed her to actually move while seeming invisible.

Trick smiled at the memory of teaching Khannis how to use illusions and slight of hand. That was a long time ago and she was so young at heart. The weight of her burden had taken its toll.

"While Aldofr was giving his account of the Gathering there were two Fae who were speaking out of turn in favor of Aldofr. It was Aja and Proteus." Khannis said.

"What? You must be mistaken they are Light Fae not Dark. They would never support Aldofr after everything that has taken place between the clans. Are you sure it was Aja, and Proteus?" Trick asked.

"I am sorry, Yes I am positive." Khannis said.

"It doesn't make sense. Out of all the Light Fae elders they were chosen because they were there during the Fae Wars, they saw what went on with the Dark elders and Aldofr how could they turn their backs on their clan? Their people?" Trick was dumbstruck.

"I wish I knew. Unfortunately, my involvement in Fae politics and the Council has been non-existent for far to long. But it appeared to me that Aldofr had been cultivating those relationships for a very long time for when he would need them to step up on his behalf. He clearly played his cards right." Khannis said.

"Worse yet. I believe that Aldofr had figured out that Lauren is the Clavis." Khannis was watching Trick closely to see his response to her revelation.

"Clavis. I knew there was something but Clavis? It explains the magnetism between her and Bo. But are you sure?" Trick asked.

"I was very sure yesterday. But after speaking to the Fates and the Oracle I am positive Lauren is the Key and Bo is the door. It is Lauren who will unlock the door that is Bo who will take all our people to a peaceful unification. Together they can fulfill the prophecy but they cannot do this if Lauren is given over to Aldofr, or if the Humans insist on annihilating them selves and starting a nuclear or biological world war." Khannis said.

"Trick, this is the moment you have been waiting for all your life. Those dreams you have had of uniting the Fae are close to becoming a reality. The peace you tried to forge between the Fae and Humans for centuries is in your hands Blood King." Khannis said.

"You of all people cannot be serious Khannis!" Trick was livid what the hell was she suggesting after everything that had happened. After she... herself had been vehemently against it during the forging of the peace.

"What has changed Khannis? Why are you suddenly so willing to have me do something that you were so against before?" Trick needed answers.

"I begged to be given sight from the Fates. And when I didn't like what they revealed I sought out the Oracle" Khannis said as she removed a scroll from her tunic and held it up. We have the answer. We know the solution. But this time the only way we will succeed is if we do this together." Khannis said.


	17. Chapter 17

Lauren awoke in a strange bed, in a strange house, on a strange island and feeling strangely about what happened the night before at the Gathering. She tried to retrace what happened that day. She was at the castle in her lab working on trying to find out why her cells were fusing when she heard Tamsin talking to Dyson outside. She couldn't hear what they said but she knew Tamsin had come on behalf of Aldofr for her. She hid her notes and her samples and decided to meet Tamsin head on. She was tired of running, tired of being controlled by other people and tired of the Fae. After her exchange with Tamsin on the dock she awoke on a stage with Aldofr and Bo cradling her. It took awhile to sink in but she realized she was at the Gathering and she was the main attraction. She could feel Bo's anxiety as she held her on the stage building by the minute until Bo was pulled away from her and she passed out. The next thing she remembered was hearing a familiar voice a friendly voice - it was Khannis. I thought she was dead, killed in the Jakarta Embassy bombing. Lauren was originally suppose to go to Indonesia but Khannis insisted she stay at home and finish he proposal to the Pew Trust for a grant to work in South Africa. She had always felt guilty for not going.

But why would she lie? Or pretend to be dead? It didn't make any sense Khannis had always been the straight forward, honest and forthright, Lauren thought but that was all before when she thought Khannis was human. Now everything is different. All the insight and motivations Khannis had during their years of working together were clouded with a hidden agenda - a motivation to secure the place of the Fae. She didn't know if she could trust Khannis after everything that had happened. She needed an explanation of what had happened and what is currently happening not only with the Fae but with her too. Evern since the Gathering Lauren was feeling queezy, dizzy and things ached. It was like a horrible flu ache times 100 and it wasn't getting any better only worse. Lauren wished Khannis would be home sooner rather than later. Out of eveyone Lauren knew Khannis had the scientific background to help her figure out what was happening to her and to find a way to stop whatever it was/is.

* * *

"Ah, you must be Bo. We have been expecting you." A short man said. "I am Sam I can take you up to the house." He pointed to the huge volcano that covered most of the island. He used some kind of animal tusk as a horn and summoned two other men who came and gathered the boxes Bo brought for Lauren.

Bo made three trips through the portal onto the Island of Tristan Da Cunha in the Indian Ocean. She wanted to make sure Lauren had everything she asked for and everything she needed. Bo also didn't want to be disturbed for any reason this was going to be her and Lauren's time - everything else would wait.

The first thing Bo noticed was how hot and humid it was and then how brightly the sun was she had to practically squint to see. The sky was the bluest she had ever seen. The air was crisp and clean and the sound of the ocean in the distance was soothing.

"The house? That's a volcano." Bo said.

"That is where your friend is. You do want to go? Yes" Sam said with a thick Polynesian accent as he began to walk toward the cave at the base of the volcano.

"Yes, of course just wondering about explosions and err lava." Bo said as she followed the men.

As they walked toward the base of the volcano there were sheep grazing on the sides of the rocky ridges. The rocks were jet black at the top of the volcano and progressively got lighter in color the closer toward the ground they were. There were rings of hazy clouds toward the top of the volcano enveloping the crater like a scarf around a neck. It was like out of a movie or a painting, surreal. This was the perfect place for her and Lauren's reunion and recommitting to each other. Bo thought.

* * *

Lauren was restless. She spent the most of the day in Khannis's lab. It was an amazing place it was equipped with a computer lab, an instrument core with a nuclear magnetic resonance component; and procedure, tissue culture, autoclave, cold and hot rooms. Anything and everything to do with biology, chemistry, neuroscience could be tested. This was equivalent if not succeeded the lab where they worked together in New York. So many things about that time were becoming clearer to Lauren the assignments she was given, the people who worked with them - they must have been part of a contingency of humans and Fae working together to solve common medical problems. But there were so many other things that did not make sense still. One thing Lauren knew for sure that as soon as Khannis brought back her notes and samples from the castle she and Khannis could find out what was going on with her cells. Her symptoms were constantly in flux and going from non-existent one minute to full blown feeling like she was crawling out of her skin. There were times she was so acutely aware of her internal biology that she swore her cells were trying to tell her something. There were others where she felt absolutely nothing. Complete stillness of her body and mind. Like nothing she had ever experienced before. It was bizarre and at times painful and peaceful all at once. It made no sense and Lauren knew if one of her patients came to her with these "symptoms" she would send them for a psyche eval. God after everything could she be going crazy too?

* * *

"I have information that Khannis is holding Dr. Lewis on an island in the Indian Ocean." Aldofr stopped to observe Tamsin to watch her response. "Use the hippogriffs and take your Valkyrie sisters you can cover more ground that way. I need to find Dr. Lewis immediately there is no time to lose." Aldofr said.

"When we find them what do you want us to do?" Tamsin asked.

"Whatever is necessary to bring back the doctor alive to me." "If you have something to settle with Khannis by all means settle it." Aldofr said.

"Aldofr, we need to settle what is between us. My debt. At what point will you considered it paid in full? I delivered Bo to you, I delivered Lauren to you twice and this will be the third time. My time serving you is coming to a close." Tamsin was past caring what the repercussions would be for pushing Aldofr. She wanted out of this arrangement.

Aldofr looked at Tamsin long and hard he hated losing his best Valkyrie but he also knew her life span was coming to an end. "Bring me the doctor this one last time and I will consider your debt paid in full... Alive" Aldofr said.

"And Bo? What if she intervenes?" Tamsin needed to know how far he was willing to go.

"My daughter is to remain alive. If you must incapacitate her for a time ... do so ... but do not injure her permanently in any way." Aldofr said.

Tamsin knew the answer to the next question but she needed to know how Aldofr would answer it - "You are aware of the prophecy?"

Aldofr did something he rarely did. He laughed and smiled and looked directly at Tamsin and said, "The prophecy! Tamsin you don't actually believe in those old myths and legends. Those stories were written by tired old men to give the people hope and to keep them in line." He laughed once more, "Even if Bo wanted to kill me she couldn't she is not powerful enough and she doesn't have it within her to take the life of her father no matter how much she thinks she hates me ... she is still of my blood and what runs through our veins are one and the same - she will come to see that in time she and I are not so different after all. Now go! The quicker you find the doctor the faster we can all move forward." Aldofr said.

* * *

Bo and Sam waited for the other men to bring the elevator back down after dropping off the boxes they were carrying to Lauren. Bo thought it was a great idea to have a one way elevator not one that went up and down constantly - it was a good safety feature and one she would use when she renovated the clubhouse. The door swung open the men exited and Bo and Sam were on their way up to see Lauren. Bo suddenly felt nervous like a teenager picking up her prom date. The only difference is the prom date had already said yes. After everything that has happened Bo was suddenly felt insecure about seeing Lauren. The events of the previous night had shaken Bo as well. She didn't know what to think about what was taking place with the Fae and the Humans. And she didn't know what Lauren's place in either world was. Things were screwed up and Bo did not have a solution to get Lauren out of this mess. What Lauren was thinking about what had taken place Bo was unsure of but one thing Bo was sure of was that she needed to see Lauren, be with Lauren even if it was only to be her friend at least that could be built upon.

The elevator door opened and Bo and Sam exchanged places on the elevator. Here goes Bo thought as they ascended 30 stories into a volcano.

* * *

"You know I cannot change the past!" Trick said.

"No one is asking you to change the past. We want you to alter the memory of the past." Khannis said.

"What? Alter memory? How exactly do you propose I do that?" Trick said.

"I don't - The Oracle devised a way" Khannis took the scroll she had been holding and rolled it out onto Tricks desk. They began to read its contents written in Fae Latin.

"This is insanity!" Trick rejected the Oracle's proposal. "My blood has never been used in this capacity. I have never done anything like this. I don't think it will work"

"Of course, it will work the Oracle had decreed it herself." Khannis said.

"And the Fates? You never told me what they said to this ingenious plan" Trick needed to know everything before seriously considering such a drastic move.

"I asked the Fates what the outcome of the war(s) would be. Who would lead the Fae to their destiny and where it would lead Fae and Human kind alike. Clothos said Bo's life would be long and legendary. That Lauren's death at the hand of the Father would propel Bo to embrace her destiny to lead the Fae to peace."

"And you wish to alter this?" Trick interrupted Khannis. "This aligns with the prophecy and it requires no interference from either of us."

"Yes, indeed it does align with the prophecy. The Fae will have peace with each other and the Humans but it will be forged from bitterness, contempt and hatred. The so called peace Clothos the spinner weaves for Bo is forged out of the darkness not the light. The end result is ordered chaos and Bo will rule both worlds not led them to peace. It will be a forced union forged out of anger and malice." Khannis paused to allow what she was saying to sink in Trick looked at her and looked away contemplating her words. "Trick, you are well aware that a peace fulfilled in this manner is not really peace at all. It is a hellish kind of servitude to a ruler who dictates to her subjects all aspects of life. 'Peace at Any Cost' has been the mantra for many peoples Fae and Human over the millenia. You and I should be well aware that 'Peace at any Price is not Peace it is merely an illusion. This as you are well aware is not my interpretation of the prophecy or peace." Khannis said.

"You realize what you and the Oracle are proposing is madness. This has never been done before. No one has used their abilities in such a way before." Trick didn't know how to make Khannis understand the magnitude of what she was asking - "Khannis, you have seen for yourself the cost of using my abilities in such a way. The price is to great. THERE IS ALWAYS A PRICE!" Trick was more than troubled.

"I know the price and I am willing to pay it - IN FULL!" Khannis countered. "As for your part Trick I implored the Oracle and the Fates to agree to a bargain."

"A bargain? What bargain? Nothing good has ever come to bargaining with the ancients." Trick said cautiously.

"WE must follow the scrolls instructions to the letter. And once the sequence is completed and the metamorphose begun the Fates have agreed to release you from any future repercussions of your past actions regarding the Fae wars. Your slate will be wiped clean - history will no longer remember you as the King who caused the separation but the Kind who forged the Peace." Khannis said.

Trick was stunned. He didn't know what to say or think. To have this one deed made right was what he had hoped, wished for every minute of every day since that fateful moment. To be given the chance to make this right meant everything. "I need time to think. Please, come back tomorrow Khannis I will have your answer then now I need time..." Trick said.

"Unfortunately, there is no more time. As we contemplate Aldofr sends his Valkyrie in search of Bo and Lauren, the Russians align themselves with the Chinese against the west and prepare for biological and chemical warfare. There is no one else but us Trick everyone has chosen their sides the die is cast and the only way to stop this from spinning out of complete control is to follow the Oracle's instructions. What is meant to be must be Trick you can't fight destiny." Khannis said.

* * *

Bo and Sam stepped out of the elevator into an empty great room Lauren was no where in sight. "She must be in the laboratory" Sam said. Sam lead the way toward a hallway at the other end of the great room where they took the left corridor that sloped gently down. They came to large double doors that swung in and out like a surgical room in a hospital. Lauren was there intently looking through the boxes and putting things in their proper places and Bo smiled. "Bo!" Lauren said standing up from the large stainless steel table that held the boxes and made a beeline for Bo and they embraced. After a long embrace Lauren pulled back and looked into Bo's eyes, "I was worried about you. Are you really ok?"

That was Lauren always taking care of everyone else never dwelling on herself always helping someone else Bo thought. "I am fine. More than fine now that I have seen you." Bo responded.

"Ladies, I will have your supper ready at 1800 hours in the dining room. If you need anything please use the com system. We are at your service." Sam tried not to interrupt but had other things to do with the Valkyrie close by.

"Thank you Sam. I think we have everything we need. But, will Khannis be joining us for dinner?" Lauren asked.

"She indicated to me that she would not be returning until sometime tomorrow." Sam said and took his leave of the women who clearly wanted to be alone.

Lauren was a little disappointed she wanted to discuss her findings with Khannis about her condition but she was glad too because she needed to talk to Bo.

Bo helped Lauren unpack the boxes she brought carefully putting all the samples and files in the proper places. They talked about what happened at the Gathering, how Tamsin gave Lauren the bruises on her face and what took place after Khannis took Lauren out of the Gathering. A lot has happened and changed but Bo's feelings for Lauren had only grown - matured. Bo wanted to review their promise of "giving their relationship a real chance" to "making it official". Even after everything, the breakup, Taft, Aldofr, and the Gathering Bo was more sure than ever she wanted to spend the rest of Lauren's life together and she hoped Lauren felt the same. Tonight would be the first day of the rest of their lives together Bo thought.

* * *

Trick finished re-reading the scroll for the third time. He was trying to understand this incantation that was to be issued by his blood.

"The Oracle was extremely thorough in her instructions. Genius really how she is combining our powers to create a binding incantation.

But I don't understand where the binding will come from?" Trick asked.

"You will provide the life force, I the energy force and the Oracle will provide the wisdom. Together we are the binding. Separate we are unbound. That is why the incantation must be completed in unison. Trick, time is running out we must complete the incantation before Aldofr retrieves the Clavis (Lauren) or it will be to late. Trick this time you are not acting alone or out of your own desires. This time Trick we are in this together and we are in this for the greater good of all people." Khannis said.

"Before I do this tell me something Khannis. I know what you risk. I know the price. Why are you willing to pay such a high price? What are you getting out of this?" Trick asked.

Khannis smiled, she had asked herself this question more times than she could count she knew this was the right course of action, she was sure that this was the right thing to do, "Love has reasons, which reason cannot understand."

Trick stared at Khannis and with that one simple phrase all his questions about Khannis motivations were answered. He grabbed his bloodletting tools and said, "I have always wanted to meet the Oracle."


	18. Chapter 18

The city of Delphi where the Oracle dwelled had laid in ruins for more than two thousand years. The ruins were a shell of what had been the center of Greek Spiritualism. It was still a beautiful place and Trick and Khannis could feel the mystical power emanating from the temple as they left the portal and approached the ruined dwelling of the Oracle.

"Looks like no one is home" Trick said as they crossed the the temples threshold and walked over the words "Know Thyself".

Khannis approached the altar and standing behind it ran her hands over the inscription in Greek. She closed her eyes and the clouds began to darken, the winds picked up and a swirl of energy began to intensify over the altar. She bowed her head and it intensified to the point where neither her or Trick could see their hand in front of their faces. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning struck the altar transporting them to the Oracles home.

It felt unearthly, Trick thought this place. He had heard about the places the gods dwelled but had always thought they were myths and children's stories. But even imagining the grandeur of those places could not measure up to the site before him now. Beautiful yes of course but ethereal was more accurate. There was a sense a feeling a peace that he had never experienced before. They were on a table top mountain surrounded by translucent clouds. There were several small stone buildings surrounding a large stone gazebo that had a moat of falling water deep into a cavern that seemed endless.

Khannis stood up and brushed off her robe after having been thrown to the ground by the surge of energy. "Damn, that gets me every time." She said with a chuckle. "Sibyl always had a flair for the dramatic. The bridge is over here." She said motioning to Trick.

They crossed over the stone bridge to the Oracles Temple and the sound of the falling water surrounding it was deafening. The bridge lead to a set of steps bringing them into the temple. Over head was a stone carving in Greek, "Make a pledge and mischief is nigh". The message did not go unnoticed by either Trick or Khannis as they entered.

Sibyl the Oracle was waiting for them. The temple was illuminated by hundreds of candles. And three priestess were standing around the enormous marble columns. "Friends, I have been awaiting your arrival what prolonged you?" Sibyl seemed anxious and annoyed.

"Sibyl, forgive us. Let me introduce you to Fitzpatrick McCorrigan of the clan Finarvin - The Blood King and Trick, this is Sibyl - The Oracle". Khannis said.

They greeted each other, "The Blood King, I have longed to meet you I am honored." Sibyl said giving a slight head bow. "The pleasure is mine." Trick said as he took Sibyl's hand and lightly kissed it.

"Time is of the essence Aldofr is closing in on the location of the Key we must act quickly if we are to prevent an all out war between the people of earth." Sibyl said as she walked toward the altar located in the center of the temple. Above the altar was a perfect circular hole carved out of the stone large enough to fit the Dal Riata easily through.

On the altar were three glass chalices and three chairs. Laid out before them was a copy of the scroll Khannis had presented to Trick. They took their places at the altar. The Blood King was flanked by The Keeper and The Oracle. Trick gathered his writing implements, ink, quill, paper, Scissor and a small triangular dagger.

The scroll was very explicit about how the ritual would take place. There were no room for errors even the slightest mis-use of punctuation could throw the entire incantation off.

The three priestess came forward to cleanse them by washing their feet and hands and purifying them with incense and oils. They would share a drink from the holy waters of Kassotis to ensure they were cleansed inside as well as outside. Then the holy waters were strewn onto the temple floor by the priestess and Sibyl spoke,

_"There are two roads, most distant from each other: the one leading to the honorable house of freedom, the other the house of slavery, which all peoples must shun. It is possible to travel the one through the other and back again; so we seek to lead the peoples to this path. By convergence of our blood offering we ensure the peace and acknowledge destiny. By the Gods and the Fates and those powers we cannot be aware of we come in humility sacrificing all that we are so the peoples can be all they are destined to be" _Sibyl lifted her arms up to the heavens and lifted her words up to the great hole in the temple and out to all that may be listening and hearing.

Trick passed the triangular dagger to Sibyl and she made a cut into the palm of her left hand. Trick passed the dagger to Khannis who did the same. Trick took the dagger soaked in the blood of the Oracle and the Keeper and cut deeply into the palm of his left hand. On queue they grabbed their left hands with their right and lifted them over the glass chalices capturing the blood falling from their hands.

* * *

"So, we have talked about everything but us." Bo wanted to get the talking out of the way and start celebrating their renewed relationship and commitment.

They were sitting on the circular couch overlooking the view of the valley and the Indian Ocean as the sun was setting. They had been talking about The Gathering, Aldofr, and everything and anything except the break-up and the future of their relationship. Lauren knew that the conversation was coming to this and she felt queasy. "I know." was all Lauren could mutter as she looked down afraid to make eye contact with Bo.

Bo moved closer to Lauren and reached for her hand, "Lauren, you know I love you. I am in love with you." Bo said.

"I feel the same way Bo. But it's not enough." Lauren had tears in her eyes. "We never talked about the break-up"

"Then let's talk now... tell me Lauren. Tell me why you needed a break - or to break-up." Bo was pleading with Lauren.

"I need certain things from a relationship that you can't give me Bo." Lauren said. "The thought of you with someone else.. someone else touching you."

Bo could feel Lauren's pain, "Lauren, I don't have to be with anyone but you. Since the dawning I have more control, I am able..."

Lauren interrupted, "Bo, stop. Please stop! I know your biology, your biological need(s), and in your line of work, who you are you will need to copulate to heal. I know that. Please don't insult me with talk about a Succubus being monogamous." Lauren said.

Bo knew what Lauren said was true, and hated it. If she could change one thing it would be that she could be monogamous with Lauren with anyone. But not at the cost of changing who she was. For to long Bo had been ashamed of her desires and her needs and those things that made her different she was never going to be ashamed of who and what she was again and she had hoped that Lauren of all people could understand that. "Lauren, this is about sex? Really? I have told you I love you that I want to be with you in every way and you of all people should know that I am capable of compartmentalizing sex and love. That when I am with other people its about feeding and sexual energy not love. Lauren I don't make love to anyone but you!" Bo was insistent.

"And Tamsin? You don't want to make love to her? How about Dyson?" Lauren was not letting go. Dealing with sharing Bo with Dyson was torture enough but Tamsin too?

"Tamsin?" How did she find out about her? Bo wondered. "She told me Bo, she came to the lab and told me." Lauren said.

"It was just that one time in the woods when Kenzie was being held hostage by the Kitsune. I was weak and needed the strength. Just that one time I swear." As soon as the words left Bo lips she knew Lauren did not know about the time between her and Tamsin in the woods.

Lauren stood up tears filing her eyes at the revelation that Bo had indeed slept with Tamsin and so soon after they had gotten together and after the Dyson episode.

"Do you love her?" Lauren asked.

"No, its not like that. I have not pursued her she kissed me in Brazenwood, came to my bathroom told me I was awesome I never reciprocated." Bo spoke quickly without thinking what she was saying would just prove Lauren's point.

Lauren did not want to hear anymore. What a fool she had been thinking that Tamsin was a onetime thing and obviously it had been going on for awhile.

"Bo, its not fair to either of us. Even if I could sustain you sexually it is part of your nature to crave and need sexual energy from more than one partner. It is how you are wired." Lauren said as she looked down trying not to lose composure. "Asking you to be monogamous is like asking me to live a thousand years. It is a nice dream but it doesn't change the scientific facts."

"Facts? Facts like when I am with you I feel like I can conquer any enemy I face knowing you are by my side. Facts like when we are together just being in the same room is more fulfilling than any relationship I have ever had. Facts like when I am not with you I am trying to find ways and counting the hours when we will be together again. You want FACTS Lauren?" Bo took Lauren's face in her hands forcing her to look at her. "Between us there is a cord... An invisible line that connects us, that pulls us together when we are apart, that draws us nearer when we are together. It is something that you can't define Lauren and you can't deny! Eventually, it will bring us together again - always together. THERE's YOUR FACTS Doctor!" Bo released Lauren and walked toward the elevator.

The elevator door opened and Sam came running out. "They are here! They are coming!" he was shouting and running toward Lauren.

"Sam who is here? What is it?" Lauren asked as she wiped away the tears that had been streaming down her face.

"The Valkyrie. They are on the island" Sam said.

* * *

After their blood had been captured in the chalices Khannis gathered them together and placing her hands over the cups. Bowing her head she summoned the pure energy of the universe to bless the forces in the blood that gave all living things life and breath.

Trick gathered up the chalices and using his as the central repository poured Khannis and Sibyls blood into his combining all three. Trick drew the empty scroll toward him and picked up his quill. He paused to look at Sibly and than Khannis who nodded in assurance.

Trick dipped the quill into the bloody mixture and a purplish blue haze rose from it. As the quill touched the scroll the haze became a purple laser burning the words in their blood onto the scroll as Trick wrote.

* * *

Bo was waiting on the beach for them. She could see them coming over the mountains from the other side of the island on some kind of winged beast. Tamsin was easily recognizable as the most beautiful and deadly of the Valkyrie. They landed just a few feet away from Bo on the beach and she was eager to try out some new tricks she had learned and thought this would be the perfect time.

"Well, Well if it isn't our friendly neighborhood succubus come to greet us." Tamsin said as she dismounted the hippogriffin along with 4 other Valkyrie.

"I am afraid your going to be met with more than you bargain for Tamsin" Bo said.

Tamsin laughed at Bo's bravado. "Bo, one way or another you and the doctor are going to be separated. Your a loser either way. Aldofr, will have his way with her or Khannis will but for sure you having any way with her is OVER! So why not make it easy on everyone and go get her for us." Tamsin said with one hand on her hip and the other on her jacket's zipper ready to reveal the weaponry hiding underneath.

"Ok have it your way." Bo said as she stepped closer to Tamsin and brought her in for a deep chi sucking kiss.

"Enough! Succubus your kisses do nothing for me." Tamsin said forcing Bo to break the kiss and sending her stumbling backward. As Tamsin took out her

"Yeah, I have had just enough of your Valkyrie shit Tamsin!" Bo said as she gained her composure and prepared to take Tamsin down once and for all.

Lauren watching from inside the volcano saw what was taking place and had to do something to help Bo and gathered up her medical kit and headed for the beach.

Bo reached for her daggers in her boots but Tamsin was anticipating Bo actions and took two throwing knives from her vest and hurled them at Bo.

Lauren was rushing toward Bo and the beach when she saw both of Tamsin's knives embed themselves in Bo. Lauren screamed "BO! No!" as Bo fell to the ground feeling excruciating pain in her chest and blood spurting from her wounds she heard Lauren scream.

A short distance away the portal opened with Sam first to come through and Dyson, Hale and reinforcements pouring out heading straight for the Valkyries and a mortally injured Bo.

Dyson saw Bo and Lauren on the beach. He could see Bo was badly injured and knew there was only one person those throwing knives could come from. He looked at Lauren she was visibly upset and shaken not her usual composed in doctor mode self. Dyson knew it must be serious he spoke to Lauren, "Take care of her. I will take care of Tamsin." and then he shifted into wolf mode and doing what wolves do best headed straight for Tamsin.

Lauren didn't know what to do. Bo was unconscious and unable to suck chi. The knives were embedded deep into Bo's chest she was losing blood quickly. Lauren's anxiety level was rising quickly she couldn't lose Bo this way. She looked to Dyson for help trying to get Bo to the portal but he and the others were sparing with the formidable Valkyrie trying to stop them from taking her to Aldofr. This was all her fault; she couldn't help but think if it wasn't for her none of this would be happening. Lauren could feel the helplessness, the rage the desperation rising inside her as her heart began to beat harder, her blood coursing through her veins her hands felt heavy, warm … strong.

Lauren looked at her hands and they were a soft glowing orange color, the tips of her fingers a hue of iridescent yellow color. Purely, on instinct she set Bo on the sand and straddled her, putting her hands around the embedded knives in Bo's chest. She closed her eyes and silently prayed…. Begged any power or force out there to help her save Bo. Lauren felt dizzy, disoriented, and out of control almost as if something or someone was taking over her body… her hands. With both hands she took a firm grip on the knives in Bo's chest and with a quick and a firm yank pulled them both from Bo's lifeless body. With a jerk they came free and Bo fell back onto the sand blood seeping from the gaping wounds in her chest. Lauren dropped the knives and put her hands over the wounds to try and stop the bleeding. It was holding back the flow of blood but Lauren knew that whatever force was helping her could not last forever. Desperate, to awake a still unconscious Bo she drew Bo into a kiss.

At first, there was no response but Lauren probed Bo's inner being deeper and she responded ever so slightly. Lauren feeling Bo revive deepened the kiss and concentrated on the heat coming from her hands still holding back the blood from escaping Bo's chest. Then Lauren felt it. Bo began sucking Lauren's chi. Slowly, Bo pulled the energy from Lauren and Lauren could feel her hands grow hotter, heavier and more forceful. The more chi Bo sucked the hotter Lauren's hands grew. Almost, as if the two were related in their quest to heal Bo. The wounds on Bo's chest began to heal, and the kiss intensified as Bo sat up right with Lauren straddling her. Bo putting her hands around Lauren's waist pulled her closer – deeper. Lauren removed her hands from the now completely healed wound on Bo's chest and grabbed Bo pulling her in as their kiss became more intense, unified – in sync.

Desire? Need? Chi? Passion? Lust? Love? – Yes, it was all those things and something more – different Bo thought as she exchanged chi with Lauren. Bo realized that she was not so much as sucking Lauren's chi as Lauren was forcefully, willfully and lovingly giving Bo her chi. This was not an act of force, or out of fear, or lust. Lauren was giving herself wholly, completely to Bo. It was the purest thing Bo had ever known and it overwhelmed her as she broke the kiss. Looking deeply into Lauren's eyes and at that moment she knew Lauren loved her in a way no one had ever loved her before and few were truly capable of.

There was silence, the sound of the gulls, the ocean, and the smell of the salt water all absent the only recognizable sense was the feeling of their bodies holding each other. At that moment words were un-necessary and the both knew that nothing and no one could keep them from this bond they shared. As they silently exchanged a loving look a soft "pop" was heard as a wave of energy rolled over them.

Trick finished writing the proscribed words onto the scroll but did not lift the quill from the page. There was one more thing he wanted to write in their blood. He began drawing three circles interconnected with each other. The symbols of the Manu, the Fae and Man inside each of the circles and beside them he penned the Greek phrase "of love, by love and for love" then he looked at Khannis and removed his quill from the page. The words written in the blood of the three became illuminated, animated on the scroll. A great force of energy arose from the scroll above the altar and upward toward the open ceiling of the temple. Arising high above them the energy expanded then exploded in a wave of pure energy across the earth. A simple pop could be heard above the silence as the natural barriers were breached as it enveloped the earth. Then a hush overcame them, not a sound could be heard, no birds, crickets or the wind blowing through the trees.

A deafening silence.

It was done.


End file.
